Pokemon Season 1: Runaway Journeys!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: There are only so many times one can be left behind before they become fed up and do something about it… Warning: Fem!Ash AU fanfic, Pairings undecided if any, more inside- RATED T FOR SAFETY
1. Prologue: Refusing to be left Behind!

A/N. I'll try and update some of my stories soon, but I can't make any honest promises that I can keep, sorry. For now, please make do with this little impromptu fanfic idea for the Pokémon fandom. Anyways, this is a Fem!Ash AU fanfic with Ash being slightly younger when she starts her Pokémon Journey then what the anime has deemed the usual age. Anyways enjoy!

Summary: There are only so many times one can be left behind before they become fed up and do something about it…

Ash Ketchum, a young girl aspiring to one day become a pokémon trainer takes matters into her own hands after her childhood friend-turned-rival leaves on his pokémon journey before she herself can, mere month after her own father once again leaves without even a word of warning. Tired of feeling unimportant and abandoned, she runs away from home in the middle of the night with only a foreign ghost type pokémon and an unknown and stolen starter pokémon as her companions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! If I did, Ash would be a girl and it probably wouldn't be as popular as it is now.**

* * *

**Prologue: Refusing to be left Behind!**

* * *

_In the end…_

* * *

It was late in the night as a young girl, no older than eight, walked silently down a dirt road, rocks and sand crunching under her feet, the full moon providing the only light during her short trek to her destination. As the building came into view, she couldn't help but smile slightly, eyes gleaming with a single-minded determination.

* * *

_They all…_

* * *

The young girl walked up to the back door, turning the knob as the door slowly creaked open, surprising her slightly with the fact that it had been left unlocked for once. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the dark, near pitch black room, careful to not bump into any unseen furniture as she made her way through the house.

* * *

_No matter how hard I wish for it…_

* * *

Opening yet another door, the young girl finally found the room she had been searching for, entering slowly, body rigid as her heartbeat sped up, the fear of being caught overwhelming.

* * *

_No matter how many times they promise me…_

* * *

Surveying the room as she closed the door behind her, leaving only an inch of space between the door and the doorframe, she quickly spotted what she had come for. She walked over, trying her best to stay as calm as possible and to avoid bumping into or knocking something over, and therefore alerting those who lived in the building to her presence.

* * *

_No matter how many times they swear they won't…._

* * *

She finally came to a stop, her nervous expression illuminated by the only source of light in the room. Standing in the center, a podium sat, a single spherical orb set on top, covered by a glass dome; a pokéball, the lightning bolt sticker plastered on the front of it signifying whatever was contained inside it to be an electric-type of some sort.

* * *

_All of them…_

* * *

Grinning slightly with excitement while she tried to contain her own anxiety and amazement at not being caught yet, she carefully pressed the necessary button to remove the glass covering and protecting the contents inside. A hand twitched slightly as she reached for the pokéball, stopping when the surrounding air dropped several degrees in temperature.

* * *

_Every single last one of them…_

* * *

The girl smiled at the familiar, if slightly strange presence, as a small, quiet coo could be heard. The room began to glow with a faint, ethereal purple light, a quiet coo being released as a black, lantern-shaped pokémon faded into existence, appearing in the air right behind the girl's left shoulder; a bright, mystifying flame burning brightly in the center of its head. Releasing another, even more quiet coo, the pokémon floated down next to the girl, observing the object sitting in the center of the table.

* * *

_They all…_

* * *

"There you are…" the girl whispered to the pokémon, voice lightly scolding the pokémon's prolonged disappearance from her side.

"_My apologies, Ash dear. I was checking on the professor, he's fast asleep, all but dead to the world." _The pokémon explained to the girl, Ash, via telepathy. The girl merely nodded her head, not about to hold it against the pokémon as she refocused her attention on the item itself.

* * *

_They all…_

* * *

Her hand twitched once, the last sign of her hesitation as she finally reached out, snatching the pokéball from its place on the table before grabbing several other pokéballs, all empty, and finally, a pokédex. Dropping everything into her backpack before turning to the pokémon and nodding her head in confirmation.

"Alright Fantasma, let's go…" she spoke quickly and quietly, receiving an understanding coo in return from the pokémon, Fantasma, as both faded into the darkness of the room, all light dying save for the one being emitted from the table still.

* * *

_They all…_

* * *

Finally, the two reappeared outside, on the edge of the small and peaceful town that they had, until now, called home. Ash sighed in relief, glad that everything had gone off so far without a hitch as she turned to smile at her friend.

"Great job Fantasma, thanks so much for the help." The girl thanks, voice filled with sincerity as she gave the ghost-type pokémon a hug. The pokémon cooed in return, eyes closed in a happy expression, before opening slightly to show concern at what they had just done and were about to do next.

"_Ash dear, I know it's a little on the late side to be questioning all of this, but are you sure you really want to do this?"_

* * *

_They all leave…_

* * *

"I…no…I don't…but Fanta," Ash turned to her companion, eyes set in a determined, but grim expression. "I'm tired… Tired of promises always being broken, tired of sitting back while the whole world continues to move forward and I stand still doing nothing…I refuse to sit back and watch any longer…" she finished, voice dripping with her resolve.

"_As long as you're sure about what you're doing Ash dear, I'll follow you."_

"T-thank you Fantasma, thanks you so much…" Ash said, before turning back to the road before them.

"_Not at all, Ash dear…" _Fantasma said in return. Ash just nodded, still facing the dirt road that lead out of her hometown. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself before slowly beginning to walk forward and away from everything she had considered safe. Eyes now set only on the future, on moving forward and finishing what she had started.

* * *

_I refuse to be left behind again!_

* * *

A/N. Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and thanks for reading! Sorry if the ending sucked, at some point I think my plot bunny died on me, so I'll probably wind up re-doing the last part of the chapter at least. Anyways, again, thanks for reading and please remember to review, reviews equal motivation, which makes it more likely for me to update…(Honestly, I think I may be ADHD and that's why I haven't been able to update any of my older stories though in a while.). But anyways, see ya!


	2. No Longer Here

A/N. Ok, here's the second chapter and thanks for the reviews! Onto Review Replies (for those no answered in PMs.)

To Ted: Thanks for the review and I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and continue to find it interesting!

To PokemonKnight: Thank you and I'm glad you think it is cool. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and thanks again for review!

Summary: Ash's mom discovers that her daughter has run away from home and tension runs high as she rushes to try and get her back home, but the rebellious eight year old isn't ready to go back just yet.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**No Longer Here**

* * *

It was calm and quiet, the scent of bacon and pancakes filling the air as a young woman busied herself in the kitchen, humming quietly as she set the last of the food for breakfast on the table. The woman, somewhere in her late twenties, sighed as she tucked a strand of reddish brown hair behind one ear, stretching slightly before heading upstairs.

"Ash, Ash sweetie, breakfast is ready." The woman called gently as she opened the bedroom door. She surveyed the room, a gentle smile on her face as she spotted a familiar looking bulge lying curled under the comforter. "Ash, Ash, it's time to get up." She called again, approaching the prone form to try and shake it awake. Releasing a sigh of exasperation when she got no response from the figure supposedly lying in the bed asleep, she reached for the pale yellow comforter, yanking it from the bed easily as she released a gasp in shock. Looking around the room frantically, the woman began to panic as it slowly sunk in that her daughter wasn't in the bed, having been replaced with a pillow instead.

"Ash?" the woman called out concern, hoping and praying that her daughter, Ash, was just hiding somewhere in the room, waiting to jump out and surprise the woman, there was nothing but silence to meet the woman however. The woman quickly ran over to the dresser, opening several drawers as true panic began to settle into her being. She mentally took note of the fact that there were clothes missing, running to the closet, she also found that her daughter's backpack had been missing as well. She backed up, nervous and hyperventilating as the situation finally, and fully registered in her mind: Her eight year old daughter was missing, and she had no idea where she could have gone. She dropped to the floor, the bed up against her back as the world around her seemed to start spinning out of control.

"Ah…" she choked out as her hand landed on the nightstand sitting next to the bed to her right, the sound of something crumpling slightly and the feel of paper under her hand grabbing her attention immediately. She closed her hand around the folded piece of paper, opening it slowly as she began to read the contents inside;

"_Dear Mommy,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm gone already. I've left to go on a pokémon journey like Daddy and Gary, I won't get left behind any longer. Sorry, promise I'll be okay, I got Fantasma with me, and I'll call you when I get to a Pokémon Center._

_Love Ash_

_P.s. Could you apologize to Prof. Oak for borrowing his Pokémon without telling him?"_

"Oh Arceus…" the woman said, head dropping into her free hand as she held back the urge to cry. She looked at the note again, reading the last line before getting up, albeit shakily, to her feet and slowly walking out of the room and back down the stairs. Running out of the house, she quickly made her way to Prof. Oak's lab, praying that he was home and hadn't gone off somewhere.

* * *

The woman soon found herself standing in front of a tall, slightly old and faded wooden door, pounding on the door harshly before backing up slightly as she began to fiddle with her fingers, waiting for the door to open. She didn't have to wait long, as an old man, hair completely white and clad in a lab coat, opened the door, blinking in slight surprise at the sight of the woman.

"Oh, good morning Deliah." The old man greeted the woman, taking a moment to glance back inside, worry etched on his face before he turned back to face her, "Listen, I'd love to chat but now's just not the time, there's been some trouble and-"

"Ash is gone." Delia interrupted, voice dripping with her urgency.

"Wait, what?" the man stopped, expression one of utter shock as he openly gaped at the haggard mother standing before him.

"Ash is gone, she ran away from home, and I think she took one of your pokémon with her."

"Oh dear…" the old man said, voice grim and filled with trepidation, "Oh my…Delia…Come in, come in, tell me exactly what happened." The man said as he ushered the woman in to the lab.

* * *

"Now sit and tell me what happened." Deliah nodded, twisting the edges of her knee length pencil skirt as she began explaining what exactly happened that morning,

"I had just finished breakfast, when I went upstairs to go wake up Ash." She began, still wringing her skirt, "I didn't get a response right away, so I thought it was just one of those days that Ash just refused to get up on her own. But when I pulled the covers from off of what I thought was my daughter, I found a pillow. I checked her drawers and closet, and I found her clothes missing along with her backpack. I panicked, and then I found this note, Ash, she wanted me to apologize to you for borrowing one of your pokémon without asking Prof. Oak." Delia said, voice obvious showing her confusion at her own daughter's behavior.

"Calm down, Delia, was there anything else that she said in the note that might reveal what she might have been thinking when she planned this out?"

"She said that she wasn't going to be left behind any longer…" she answered, eyes widening as realization finally dawned on her, "Oh my lord… Gary left on his Pokémon journey yesterday…"

"And her father left several months ago, without any warning yet again. She must have felt that everybody was abandoning her, so she decided to do something about it." Prof. Oak added on, thinking over these recent events.

"She stole one of your pokémon at some point last night, and left with Fantasma."

"A pokémon isn't the only thing she stole; she also took several pokéballs and a pokédex with her." Prof. Oak informed the woman.

"What? I-we need to…"

"Delia, please calm down."

"Calm down, Prof. Oak, she's only eight; it's still too early for her to be running around out there!"

"I know Delia, but Ash will probably try this again if we try and drag her back now…" the old man said, trying his best to keep the woman calm while he thought of a plan,"…Now, you said Ash had Fantasma with her, isn't that the Lampent her grandfather gave to her for her birthday five years ago. That means she's not out there on her own at least…But that doesn't make the situation any better, at least we know she's not completely defenseless."

"I guess…Prof. Oak what should we do…"

"Simple, we call the police, file a missing persons report. She can't have gotten too far." Prof. Oak replied as he stood up from the sofa, heading for the video phone so he could call Officer Jenny.

"Prof. Oak?"

"Yes Delia?"

"What if… What if Ash doesn't want to come home…I mean…"

"Don't worry, Delia, I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end, we just have to stay hopeful."

"I…thank you…"

"Of course Delia, anything for my student."

* * *

A/N. Ok, so this is the aftermath of Ash's decision. I have to wonder if Ash is acting to mature for an eight year old though…Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story, sorry if the ending sucked, we'll get back Ash next chapter, and I'll try and make it longer too. Well please review, thanks for reading and see ya!


	3. Episode 1: A Runaway's Journey!

A/N. Ok, so I decided update again. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. This is where the real story starts. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Oh and before we start with anything, and this is actually important so please don't just skip this because you want to get to the story already. Anyways, first off, I'll probably be skipping the Orange Isles season, and moving onto whatever season came after that. Second of all, since there is mention of time actually passing in the Anime (even if Ash is still ten no matter what season.) this Ash will grow up, but for the sake of my childhood and the fact that I don't want her aging every single season/arc, Ash will take on three leagues in one year.

To Ted: Thanks for the review, and it is filled with all sorts of good points. With Ash's mom going with her on her journey, maybe…I'll think about it. As for not knowing either, it's fine. I'm glad you figured out that it was one of the Litwick evolutions, I was being pretty vague with it so it's understandable that you wouldn't know which one though. And you'll see Fantasma confront her about that in this chapter. As for the thing regarding her mother joining for a while, that actually sounds like a good idea, I'll have to save that as an optional idea for later.

Oh, and to answer your question concerning Pikachu, yes he'll be in here and he's actually going to be introduced in this chapter. Well I hope you enjoy the story and thanks again for reviewing! P.s. I'm sure your stories aren't that bad!

To Person: Yes true. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well!

Note: Fantasma is a girl and there is a surprise in this chapter (really last minute character that I decided to add as I wrote this.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Episode 1: A Runaway's Journey!**

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the tree tops, providing a small amount of light in the dark, dense forest as Ash carefully made her way through the heavily wooded area. Finally coming to a stop, she sat down on the root of tree, protruding through the muddy earth below her feet, Fantasma floating in the air just above her head.

"_Are we taking a break now Ash dear? We passed Viridian City already, I still think we should have stopped there…" _ the pokémon said, voice slightly concerned as she watched her trainer dig around her backpack in search of something.

"Yep, and Fantasma, if we stopped at Viridian City, we would've gotten caught, and all that work last night would've been for nothing." The young girl, Ash, replied as she pulled out the pokéball containing the pokémon, and the pokédex she had stolen the night before

"_Oh…" _Fantasma seemed to pause for a moment in thought, before continuing on,_ "Ash, you do realize that this is basically the same thing your father did to your mother and you right…only this time it's you doing this to your mother." _ The ghost/fire dual-type finished, expression tentative as she neared her trainer, eyeing both of the objects being held in the child's hands. Ash stopped at the question, eyes dropping as she suddenly found her feet and the ground below it to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"I…" she started, worrying her bottom lip as she fought for the right words "I…I know that I probably hurt mommy by doing this…But Fantasma, I just don't want to get left behind any more…"

"_Ash dear, I don't think your mother likes it either…Anymore then you do…"_

"I…I want to say I know…But I don't…do I?" Ash paused for a moment, staring ahead as she unconsciously fisted her hands in her lap, "I'm sick of sitting back and watching everything go by without doing anything…It's not like I don't care what Mommy feels, but…I just can't sit back any longer. I've given up hope on ever catching up with my dad, but maybe I can catch up with Gary."

"_I see…well, I'm obviously not going to be able to talk you out of this…"_ Fantasma conceded finally receiving an apologetic smile from the young girl in return.

"Thanks for understanding…" Ash said before suddenly standing up. Taking the pokéball in her hand, she threw it into the air, making sure to press the button twice to release the pokémon inside. A bright beam of light shot out as the pokéball opened, releasing a small, chubby, yellow mouse pokémon with red cheeks and a tail shaped like a thunderbolt. The pokémon stood on the ground, eyeing its surroundings before turning to face Ash.

"**Pika?" **Ash held her pokédex towards the pokémon, pressing several buttons before it finally activated,

_Pikachu, the mouse pokémon._

_Pikachu are often found in small packs. They stick their tails into the air to sense their surroundings, often leading to getting struck by lightning. The red sacks on their cheeks can produce large deadly quantities of electricity._

Ash nodded her head at the information before bending down in front of the small electric-type. Slowly, she held out her hand to the pokémon, watching with nervous anticipation as the small pokémon sniffed at her hand.

"**Pika-Pikachu!" **Ash sighed in relief as the pokémon began to rub its head against her hand, almost begging to be petted.

"Hi there," she greeted as she carefully picked it up, "My name's Ash. It's nice to meet you Pikachu. This one here is Fantasma, she's a Lampent, a pokémon from another, really faraway region." She said, motioning towards the pokémon floating next to her.

"**Pika!"**

"_Nice to meet you as well…Ash dear, are you going to give this one a name too?" _Fantasma asked turning away from the pokémon and towards her trainer.

"Hmm…" Ash paused in thought, looking the pokémon over before a smile graced her features. "How about Rayo? Do you like that name?"

"**Pika." **The electric-type, Rayo now, responded with a nod of its head. Ash smiled nodded back, before reaching for the pokéball that Rayo had come out of. **"Kachu-Pika!"**

"_Ash dear, Rayo doesn't want to go back in there. He'd prefer being out here with you." _Fantasma suddenly interjected, quickly translating Rayo's statement of distress. Ash nodded her head slowly, mouth forming a slight 'O' before tucking the pokéball back into her backpack. _"Ash, why don't you bring Lampi?" _the lamp pokémon suggested suddenly, the idea sudden but promising.

"Oh yeah, both Rayo and Lampi are electric-types, maybe they'll get along!" Ash quickly dug through her backpack before pulling out a strange looking pokéball, the top half blue with black lines crisscrossing to look like a net instead of the normal red. "Lampi, stand up!" Ash called out as she tossed the ball into the air. It opened with a flash of light, blinding everybody temporarily with its brightness. As the light cleared, Rayo hopped out of Ash's hands, immediately curious as the light revealed a giant yellow and dark blue spider.

"**Pika? Pikachu-Pika-Kachu." **The small pokémon said as it ran up to the giant bug and electric-type pokémon.

"**Galvan! Gal-Galvantula-Gal." **The pokémon responded back.

"Rayo, this is another friend of mine from the same region as Fantasma, Lampi. Lampi, this is our new friend Rayo. He's an electric-type like you." Ash said as she moved to stand next to both pokémon, arms opening as Rayo suddenly decided that he wanted to be held, jumping into her arms quickly before climbing up and moving to sit on the eight year old's shoulder.

"**Gal." **Lampi replied as it turned its attention to Fantasma, quickly uttering what Ash presumed to be a greeting of some sort before it finally returned its attention back onto its trainer.

"Ok, now that everybody knows everybody. We need to move on to the next town…Fantasma, do you know where we are?"

"_I believe we're in Viridian Forest my dear. It's about a day's travel to the next town, so it'd probably be best if we get going now." _Fantasma responded after some thought, looking in the direction where the town she had spoken of was.

"Mmh, we can figure out what we want to do after we get there. Let's go." Ash nodded as she returned everything to her backpack, slinging it over her other shoulder before quickly climbing onto Lampi's back. The bug-type had absolutely no problem carrying the girl's weight, even with the addition of the electric-type sitting on her shoulder and her backpack, quickly making its way through the forest with ease.

* * *

The Pokémon Center in Viridian City was busy as usual, the sun just beginning to set outside. A young boy, just turned ten and beginning his pokémon journey, stood in front of one of the three video phones in the building, waiting for the person he was calling to pick up. Finally the screen flickered, before the live video feed finally came on full force, showing that somebody had indeed picked up,

"Hey Gramps." The boy greeted, a playful smirk on his face as he watched the man, "How you been, I just got to Viridian City and I decided to call ya real quick before going to bed tonight."

"_Oh hello Gary."_

"What's the matter? You sound worried, was there a break-in or something."

"_A break-in _and _something actually Gary."_

"What? What happened?"

"_Ash ran away from home."_

"What? Why? She-"

"_She ran away to start on her pokémon journey early, she felt you were leaving her behind, so she decided to do something about it."_

"That idiot!" Gary shouted, immediately dropping his voice when he noticed that some were at him strangely. "You mentioned that somebody stole from the lab though, don't tell me…" the old man, Prof. Oak, merely nodded his head in response.

"_We've already called the police and filed a missing persons report. Just promise to keep an eye out for her, she may walk in to the Pokémon Center there, or you may even see her at some point, just keep a look out ok?"_

"Sure, of course Gramps. I promise…"

"_Thank you Gary. I'll be seeing you then."_

"Of course, bye Gramps." Gary said in return before the video phone cut off, the screen going blank to show that the call had ended. Gary sighed, placing the phone back on the receiver before turning to go up to the room he had rented from the Pokémon Center to stay at for the night. "Ash you big idiot…Just cause I left before you, doesn't mean I left you behind…" Gary whispered to himself, struggling to hide his rage at the girl, "I promised you I wouldn't, and just because we're not friends any longer doesn't mean that I'm going to break it…" Gary gritted his teeth as his mind wandered towards old memories from his and his childhood friend-turned-rival's childhood.

* * *

'_Ash? Hey Ash! Where are you?"_

_*sniffle*'Wah!"_

"_Ash?" _

"_Eeeeh-wah!"_

"_He left again didn't he?"_

_*sniffle*"Ehm-hmm."_

"_Ash…"_

"_Gary…I-I'm…He doesn't love me does he…He…If he did he wouldn't leave me and mommy behind right? So he doesn't…"_

"_Ash stop."_

"_But Gary…"_

"_Stop! Ok Ash how about this. I promise, I won't ever leave you behind like he did, ok?"_

"_Pinky promise."_

"_Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."_

"_Oh that sounds it'd hurt…"_

"_Heh!"_

"_It's a promise, don't ever break it!"_

"_Right, promise!"_

* * *

"It's a promise…I'll find you Ash…"

* * *

A/N. So I hope you guys liked the chapter. The Galvantula (Lampi) was a last minute idea that popped up while I was typing this, I really love that pokémon, it's the only thing that looks like a Spider that I can actually stand, I have an Arachnophobia, and actually fear of insects in general, but that kinda dies with Pokémon, Galvantula and its pre-evolved form Joltik, I just can't find it in myself to fear it. They're both so cute! Dear lord I never thought I'd hear myself saying that about a spider, even if it's not real, especially since it looks like a tarantula. Anyways, again, I hope you liked the chapter, please review, thanks for reading and see ya!


	4. Episode 2: Of Plans and Training!

A/N. Hey! Yet another update, but first, review replies! These are actually important, as they give information to my anonymous reviewers who I can't PM, that also may have answers to other readers' questions, maybe even some of your own, so please please please! DON'T SKIP THE AUTHORS NOTES! I will personally tell you myself if it is a waste of time to read one. And if you see "Note" that is important, read it please. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading yet again!

To Ted: Yeah, I've been freaked out by spiders since I was little, especially after seeing that giant tarantula in the kitchen once when I was like three…Yeah… My family laughs at me when a spider pops up and then I run out of my room screaming.

Anyways, yeah Galvantula and its pre-evolution are two of my favorite regular pokémon, bested only by Pikachu (if they ever get rid of Pikachu I'd stop watching Pokémon right then and there.).

Actually, you are both right and wrong (contradictory anybody?), Normally you would be right, I would immediately go back and fix that all while calling myself an idiot for missing that, but actually that's how it's supposed to be, or at least in my head anyways. Prof. Oak never said how much was stolen, something implies a single unknown object (in my head at least). Hence "Somebody stole from the lab.". On that matter, it is to my understanding (in my crazy little world at least.) that when somebody tells you there's been a break-in, usually something was stolen. And I have no idea why else you'd break into a Pokémon Lab, where a bunch of rare, super strong, trained Pokémon are being kept other than to steal something. As for Gary figuring out Ash stole something, well it's a simple matter of putting two and two together. Ash ran away, which wouldn't be such a problem, if not for the fact that the very same night, somebody just "happened" to break in to the lab and steal both a reserve starter pokémon and a pokédex. And since Gary left the very same day Ash ran away and Ash was home up until that night, it's easily guessed that she did it. And the reason she stole Pikachu was because Fantasma isn't trained for battle (not yet at least) and technically, neither is Lampi.

To answer the question concerning their genders, both Lampi and Fantasma are girls. Their names are Italian, Fantasma means 'ghost' and Lampi 'lightning'. Rayo (Pikachu) is Spanish for 'thunder'…I think, I used Google Translate so they may not be accurate. Oh and Fantasma 'talks' to ash via telepathy. It is my suspicion that both Psychic-types and Ghost-types, or most of them at least, can talk via telepathy, they just choose not to.

Anyways, thanks for the very long reviews and thanks for the good luck, I hope you enjoy the story. P.s. Don't worry about getting off track; I do it all the time!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Of Plans and Training-A New Friend Arrives!**

* * *

The sun set high in the sky as Ash walked into the Pokémon Center of Pewter City, having recalled Lampi back to her pokéball as soon they had entered the town. Taking the time to observe the large, slightly packed lobby, she quickly spotted a free and empty seat and went to go sit down.

"**Pika-pika-pikachu,,," **Rayo, her most recent addition to her team, muttered quietly as he watched his trainer pull a slightly large, rectangular device from her backpack. **"Pika?"**

"It's a town map, an electronic device that allows me to know where exactly I am in the region its set for." Ash explained to the curious electric-type quietly, "It can tell me important things involving the town or route I'm on, like telling me where a Pokémon Gym might be located in the town. See?" Ash added on as she tapped on the highlighted dot that showed where she was currently located, causing the screen to pan in and enlarge the chosen area. Across the screen were color coded buildings and symbols; red seemed to be the building they were in right now, blue was some sort of shop, and a particular building, a pokéball placed smack dab in the center of where it was on the map, seemed to be the gym that Ash had been talking about.

"**Pika…" **Rayo said in reply, staring in slight awe of the device now.

"_Ash dear, we should figure out what we're going to do from here."_

"Oh…you're right, hmm." Ash paused to think for a moment before she turned to face the ghost-type, currently hovering just above her shoulder, visible for all to see at the moment, but ready to disappear at a moment notice. "Hey Fantasma, you know a lot, what do you think I should do?" She asked the pokémon. Fantasma was silent for a moment, deep in thought before finally responding to Ash's question.

"_Well Ash dear, it's not really my place to say. I can't tell you what to do, you're the trainer, I'm just one of your pokémon." _She began for a moment, before continuing, _"But you did say that you wanted to become a pokémon master, right?"_

"Yeah."

"_Well to my understanding, you have to compete in what the other humans call a 'Pokémon League', to do that, you need eight badges though."_

"And you can only get eight badges by challenging the gyms…"

"_Yes, that's correct Ash dear. Luckily we're in a town with a pokémon gym already, as stated by the map. But I don't think you're quite ready for that type of challenge yet."_

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked, tilting her head slightly in curiosity.

"_For one thing, you haven't trained Rayo yet to battle, he needs at least some experience first before he can even think of making a dent in a gym leader's pokémon. No offence deary."_

"**Cha." **Rayo merely nodded, understanding that Fantasma was just trying to keep Ash from doing something potentially stupid and or rash.

"_And true Lampi is strong, she's got some battle experience at least, but we both know that one pokémon will not be enough to take down those pokémon. Their trainers are regarded as strong for a reason."_

"So we go train both Lampi and Rayo, and probably go and catch another pokémon while we're at it. Then if we really are ready, then we go and challenge the gym." Ash worked out slowly after some thinking. Both Rayo and Fantasma nodded their heads in agreement with the plan. Happy with the plan so far, the small group stood and left the Pokémon Center, Ash making sure to tuck the map back into her backpack before they left.

* * *

"Ok Rayo! Use Thundershock quick!"

"**PIIIKAACHUUUUU!" **Ash cheered as the attack made contact, hitting the flying-type pokémon they were facing off against head on without fail. The bird pokémon, a Pidgeotto hit the ground with a thud as super-effective electricity went coursing through its feathered body. It didn't stay down however as it shook off the pain and took to the air again, wing glowing as it prepared what Fantasma has called a Wing Attack, one of the more basic flying-type moves.

"Rayo wait until its up close and personal, then try and get on its back!" Ash ordered quickly as the Pidgeotto did a head dive, speeding toward the electric-type in hopes of hitting and doing some damage. The attack missed however, hitting thin air as Rayo did as he was told and jumped onto the bird's back once it was close enough. The bird quickly started darting around in the air, trying to shake off the little mouse pokémon who clung onto its back.

"_Ash dear, quickly give it an order before it sends Rayo flying!" _Fantasma warned as she watched the ongoing battle, expression one of worry as it became more and more difficult for Rayo to stay on the flying-type's back.

"Ah right! Rayo, use Thunderwave!" Rayo called out his species' name in confirmation, before releasing a large amount of electricity again, paralyzing the bird and causing it to fall to the ground once again, the small mouse jumping off and landing gracefully on the ground in front of his trainer just before the opposing pokémon made contact with the ground. "Ok!" Ash quickly reached into her backpack, pulling out an empty pokéball and throwing it at the downed pokémon. In a flash of light, the pokémon disappeared going inside the small spherical object as the pokéball bounced off of its body. The pokéball shook for a moment, a small beeping noise being heard as the button flashed red, until finally the pokéball lit up and a clicking sounds was heard, showing that the Pidgeotto had been caught.

"_Good job Ash dear! You now have three pokémon, not including me, and got some much needed battle experience." _Fantasma said, voice filled with pride for the young girl she could call her best friend and trainer.

"Yeah, and it was against an evolved pokémon from what the Pokédex told us, so that means Rayo's gotten a lot!" Fantasma nodded at the declaration, just happy that Ash seemed to be having so much fun. "You did great Rayo! A lot better than the first couple of times we tried that!" Ash said, bending down and giving said pokémon a hug.

"**Cha!" **Rayo cooed contentedly, loving the affection and praise he was receiving from his trainer, happy that he could make her so happy. Though admittedly they hadn't started off too good, having a lot of difficulty adjusting for both of them, they had pulled through and learned from their mistakes, quickly coming up with unpredictable combos and powerful combinations. They had all quickly discovered Ash loved the unpredictable, she didn't hesitate in coming with off the wall plans and loved surprising others; it made things difficult for the opponent, and with time, practice, and experience, Ash would eventually become a fearsome trainer worthy of the title Pokémon Master.

"_Rayo is probably tired, and we need to get your new pokémon healed up. So let's return to town for now. Tomorrow we can train some more before heading off to the Pewter City Gym."_

"Ok, oh! But first we need to name our new friend." Ash said as she quickly reached for the pokéball containing the Pidgeotto she had just caught and throwing it into the air. The Pidgeotto appeared in a flash of light, cooing its name out as it cleaned its feathers, before finally settling down in front of the human that had beat and captured it. "Hey there, my name's Ash. This little guy here is Rayo, and the lantern-shaped pokémon's name is Fantasma." Ash quickly greeted the pokémon, holding her hand out to show she didn't mean any harm to it.

"**Pidgo-Pidgo!"** The pokémon called out sharply, pecking at her hand lightly before rubbing its head against it.

"Hmm how about Viento?" Ash offered after some thought.

"_Wind? Befitting name for a flying-type!" _Ash grinned at Fantasma's response to the name.

"Yep, but it's our new friend who has to deal with the name, so what do you think?" Ash said as she turned her attention back towards the bird pokémon. The Pidgeotto seemed to mull over the name for a moment before cooing again, its tone happy, obviously content with the name Ash had picked out for it. "Great! Viento it is. I'll introduce to Lampi later, for now, return!" Ash called as she held the pokéball out towards her new pokémon, Viento, returning him back to his pokéball before putting it away. Packing up everything else, Ash quickly slung her backpack over her shoulder before bending over to allow Rayo to climb on and take his usual spot on her spare one; Fantasma floating just above him as they walked back to Pewter City.

Both pokémon couldn't help but notice the excited grin plastered across their trainer's face, brimming with happiness and anticipation at the oncoming battle that would hopefully occur tomorrow. Neither could lie, though one of them definitely would not be participating in it directly, that they weren't excited for it as well.

* * *

A/N. Ok so that's it for the second episode. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for reading (if I haven't already thanked you guys.). Anyways, please remember to review and see ya!


	5. Episode 3: To Rock n' Roll!

A/N. Ok here's the fourth chapter, and third episode of Pokémon S1: Runaway Journeys. Enjoy!

To Ted: If you need any help I'm willing to give some aid, though all you need is a legit email account, a password, and a username. Just click the sign up button at the top of the screen when you head for the website on your computer and you should be able to make an account for the website. Oh you also need to agree with terms of use and service. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and unfortunately, Pidgeotto's a boy. Honestly I didn't even know that pokémon's gender to begin with, and Viento sounds more like a boy's name then a girl, and there isn't a Spanish name I could find that meant the same thing and sounded like a girl's so unfortunately Pidgeotto's a boy. And Caterpie along with the rest of canon!Ash's Kanto team, will come along eventually. You don't have to worry about Ash being unbeatable, that would make it horribly boring if Ash won every single battle on the first try. So definitely gonna need some experience. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Episode 3: To Rock n' Roll!**

* * *

The sunset painted the afternoon sky a mixture of reds, yellows, and oranges as Ash stepped up to a large building surrounded by boulders and rocks. A large sign, placed dead center above the front door for all to see, designated the place as the Pewter City Gym. It was plainly clear to the young girl that this was not going to be easy. Pokémon gyms each specialized in a certain type of pokémon, and no two gyms in the same region specialized in the same type of pokémon. You could sometimes tell by the exterior of the buildings where the gyms were located. It appeared that this one specialized in rock-types, and none of her team had an advantage over that, one of her team would most likely get taken out quickly, but this was why she had trained before coming.

She'd just have to stay on her toes during the battle.

Taking a gulp of air, both hands flexing in anticipation and anxiety, she entered the building.

"_Ash dear, are you sure that your ready for this?" _Fantasma asked, her presence causing the air just above Ash's right shoulder to drop several degrees and stay that way, though nobody could see the foreign ghost-type pokémon.

"…Yeah…I'm ready…" the young trainer replied, rolling her shoulders to relieve some of the stress in her back as she stepped further into the darkened room. Ash looked around slowly, straining to hear even the smallest noise that might signify some form of life other than her, Fantasma, and Rayo. When she couldn't catch anything she finally called out, "Hello? I'm here to challenge the gym…Is anybody there?" She waited for a few seconds before sighing, thinking that nobody was present at the moment. She was about to leave, a disappointed expression on her face when the lights suddenly came on, almost blinding the three of them with their brightness.

"My name is Brock, gym leader of the Pewter City Gym." All three quickly turned to face the speaker, a young man, about ten years old then Ash herself. Brock stood at the back of the gym, a pokéball in his hand as he slowly forward. "And I accept your challenge. What's your name?"

"Thanks for accepting my challenge, my name's Cenere." Ash introduced herself, deciding not to use her real name just yet.

"You're welcome." The young man, Brock, returned with a nod of his head. He walked over to what appeared to be a battlefield, standing on one side of it, before motioning for Ash to stand on the other. "This'll be a two on two battle, you'll be the only one allowed substitutions. Ready?" he informed Ash with an ease that came from having to repeat the same thing over and over again. Ash gave a firm nod of the head, reaching for Lampi's pokéball.

"Yep!"

"Good, let the battle begin! I choose you, Geodude!" Brock threw the pokéball into the air, the rock-type he had summoned appearing in a bright flash of light as it called its name, ready and rearing to go.

"_Ash dear, be careful…That pokémon is definitely strong without a doubt." _Fantasma warned silently, knowing that only her trainer was able to hear what she was saying at the moment. Ash nodded her head slightly in understanding, deciding to choose Viento instead.

"Viento, party time!" Ash called out as she threw the pokéball into the air, the flying-type coming out with a loud caw of its name.

"A flying-type against a rock-type? This ought to be interesting…" Brock noted aloud, curious as to why she had picked a pokémon with a type disadvantage right from the start. "Well, let's start with a bang. Geodude, use Rock Tomb!"

"Viento, use Quick Attack to dodge!" Ash called out quickly, Viento flapping its wings twice before taking off with a huge burst of speed, doing as it was told without hesitation. The bird pokémon quickly darted between the flying rocks, managing to swerve through the whole attack safely. "Now use Wing Attack!"

"Geodude use Rock Throw!"

"**GEO!" **the rock-type called out in response, picking up a nearby rock and chucking it at the bird pokémon, who quickly swerved out of the way before swinging back in to attempt the move again.

"Geodude, try it again!" at its trainer's command, the rock-type quickly picked up another rock, larger than the first, and chucked it at Viento again, managing to hit the wing Viento had been using for the attack. Viento screeched in pain as the effective move hit, quickly backing up and returning to its trainer, before waiting for another command.

"Viento! You okay?" Viento nodded his answer, flapping his wings twice to show he was still good to go. "Ok! Use Arial Ace!" Viento cawed, quickly rising up into the air before dropping into a nose dive, using the speed and momentum gained from the drop to add power to the attack as he sped toward his opponent.

"Quick Geodude dodge!" Brock ordered. The pokémon called out its name as it tried to do as its trainer ordered it to, but failed, too slow to beat the flying-types speed. It cried out in pain as it was sent flying out of the battlefield and into the nearby wall. "Geodude!" Brock called out in concern, waiting for the cloud of dust that had been kicked up upon impact to clear. When it did, it showed a knocked out Geodude, KOed with what must have been a critical-hit.

"Great job Viento! We did it!" Ash cheered, praising the flying-type for its hard work. The mini-celebration was short lived however as Brock pulled out a second pokéball.

"I must admit, I'm impressed Cenere, but that battle's not over yet. Now you have to face my strongest. Onix, go!" Brock called out as he threw the pokéball into the air, a giant, rock snake appearing on the battlefield now. Ash quickly pulled out her pokédex, eyes wide in awe of huge rock-type in front of her.

_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon,_

_Onix borrow their way through the ground at high speeds, sometimes going as fast as fifty miles an hour. Its roar can shake the ground._

"This one's going to be a doozy…Viento, you sure you up for it?" Ash asked as she turned her attention onto the flying-type. The pokémon was panting for air, obviously tired from his previous battle with Brock's Geodude, but he nodded his head, still wanting to battle. "Ok if you say so!" Despite her agreement, Ash had to grit her teeth in frustration. She quickly eyed the whole room, trying to think of a way to beat the Onix if Viento lost and she needed to send out either Lampi or Rayo.

"Having second thoughts, Cenere?" Brock teased her gently, waiting patiently for Ash to call out an attack.

"In your dreams Brock! Viento, use Gust!"

"Onix dodge and use wrap!" the huge rock-type moved with surprising speed as it easily swerved around the flying-type move and winded its body around the flying-type.

"Viento!" Ash called out as her pokémon cried in pain, trying to wriggle itself free from the rock-types clutches. "Quick, try and use Peck!" Ash called out, hoping that that might allow the bird to get out of his opponents clutches.

"**Pi-Pidgo-pidgo!" **Viento called out, finally able to summon the energy to follow through with the attack. The move hit, causing the powerful pokémon to cry out as it loosened its grip, allowing Viento enough room to get away.

"Yes!" Ash cried out, happy with the ideas success. Ash looked up to where Viento was now currently located, in the air a good distance away from their opponent. Her eyes widened as she noticed the sprinklers sticking out of the ceiling. _'That's it!' _

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!"

"Oh no! Viento, hurry dodge!" Ash called out quickly as her attention was drawn back to the battle. She was too late however, and Viento too slow with fatigue, as the powerful move hit its target dead on. Viento fell to the ground with a thud. Grimacing, Ash held out Viento's pokéball, quickly recalling the injured pokémon so he could rest. "You did great Viento, take a nice long rest." Ash congratulated the pokémon, tucking the ball away as she looked back up at the ceiling. Eyes narrowing in determination, Ash turned to Rayo, who had been sitting on her shoulder the whole entire time.

"**Pika." **The electric-type nodded his head at Ash's silent question, hopping down from her shoulder before running off to the battlefield, glaring at the large rock-type with fierce determination.

"A little Pikachu now? This ought to be really interesting. Well, let's start things off! Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Brock commanded, taking a moment to stare at the small electric-type in curiosity.

"Rayo, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

"Oh no you don't! Tackle!" Rayo cried out as Brock's Onix slammed into him, sending him careening back to Ash.

"Rayo, you okay?" she asked, eyes full of concern for the little pokémon's safety as she watched him slowly get back onto his feet. Rayo called out his species name in response, still willing and capable of battle. "Ok, use Thundershock on the ceiling!" Brock watched in surprise as Rayo didn't hesitate to follow the order to the letter, his attack hitting the metal sprinklers and setting them off. It quickly began raining, Onix crying out in pain as the water soaked its body.

"What?"

"Now use Thundershock on Onix!" Rayo nodded again, quickly letting loose a large amount of electricity and frying the now weakened and water-drenched rock-type. Onix cried out in pain again as electricity coursed through its body with the aid of the water coming from the ceiling, acting as a conductor for the paralyzing energy.

"Onix!" Brock called out as the rock-type remained standing for all of five minutes before it finally collapsed to the ground with a groan, shaking the earth and knocking Ash off her feet with the force. Brock quickly checked over the fallen rock-type before calling it back to its pokéball, "You did great Onix, take a nice long rest." He said gently as the pokémon disappeared in a flash of light. He turned to face Ash, how was just now picking herself up off the ground, brushing off the dirt and dust from the back of her black shorts.

"Rayo, that was amazing, you did it!" Ash congratulated, giving the electric-type an affectionate hug in return his hard work.

"I must say Cenere, that was amazing." Brock said as he walked up to the young trainer, "You're probably the first trainer I've ever met to use something like the sprinkler system to win. And then you won with a type-disadvantage on top of that."

"Oh thanks." Ash nodded her head in response, turning her full attention on the young man.

"Which is why I convey to you the Boulder Badge, you deserved it." Ash smiled brightly, her expression one of utter happiness as she took the offered badge from Brock's hand.

"T-Thank you so much!" Ash said, before turning to Rayo, "We did it Rayo! We got the Boulder Badge!" Ash cheered alongside her pokémon, both jumping in the air for joy.

"No need to thank me, you deserved it…But I must ask…" Brock began as he got a closer look at Ash now. Ash titled her head in curiosity and bewilderment, turned to face the gym leader again,

"Yes? What is it?" Ash asked in return, obviously confused.

"How old are you, and have we met before? Because you look really familiar." Ash froze, fighting to hide her shock and fear as she tried reply without stuttering.

"N-No, I don't think so…And I'm ten, I'm just a lot shorter than most of the kids my age." Ash lied, trying hard to keep her expression normal. Brock seemed to think over the information for a moment, before slowly nodding his head.

"Well, if you say so…You'd best get going, it's getting pretty late." Brock said as he turned to walk away,

"Ah! Of course! Thanks again for the battle, see ya!" Ash called as she turned to leave the gym, Rayo right behind her and Fantasma, somewhere off to the left of her.

"_Hmm…Ash dear, I'm happy that you got your first gym badge, but it seems that its already spread that you're missing. Your mother probably went and filed a missing persons' report, in which case there are probably fliers outside everywhere with a picture of you on them. We'll have to be more careful if you truly don't want to get caught." _Ash nodded her head in response as she, Rayo, and Fantasma continued on to the Pokémon Center.

"You're right Fantasma. I didn't want to leave right after the battle, I was actually hoping we could get a quick break, but if what you say is true, we'll need to stop by the Pokémon Center to heal up these two, then leave town as quickly as possible." Both pokémon nodded at the small plan as Rayo quickly climbed up onto his trainer's shoulders. Ash biting her thumb nail in worry and anxiety. Things had truly become tricky…

* * *

Brock sat in front of the TV flipping through the channels vacantly, not really paying attention to what was on, when one of his younger brothers, Forrest, walked in with a flier in his hand.

"Hey big bro, look what I found today."

"Hmm, oh hey Forrest, what is it?" Forrest handed the flier to his older brother, explaining that Officer Jenny had come knocking at their door earlier that day asking if any of them had seen the person in the picture. "Wait a minute…"

"What? What is it, do you recognize the person or something?" Forrest asked as he watched his brother eye the paper with apprehension.

Or something would have been the appropriate answer.

In the middle of the paper, the picture of a young girl, about eight years old if the information stated below was true, with shoulder-length black hair, unruly and untamed, and brown eyes. It was Cenere, the young girl who had challenged him earlier and won. What stunned him wasn't the fact that he had been beaten by a far younger trainer, that happened and it came with the job of being a gym leader, it was the fact that not only had he seen the flier itself before; earlier that day when he had gone to the Pokémart to do some shopping, but also that he had failed to recognize the girl when she was standing right in front of him!

"Forrest, I'll be right back."

"Wait Brock, where are you going?"

"Out, stay inside, and make sure your siblings don't cause any problems!"

* * *

Ash, Rayo, and Fantasma were currently leaving the Pokémon Center. It had taken longer than she had thought for her pokémon to heal, which meant less time to get out before somebody she didn't want spotting her. Just as she was about to head off towards Route 3, she heard a familiar voice calling out her name from behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise and dread, her whole body going rigid as she recognized the voice as the gym leader she had just beat. What shocked her though wasn't the fact that he was here, though that was shocking in and of itself still; it was the fact that he had called out her _real _name, not the fake one she had given him right before they had battled.

"_Ash dear, I know you're surprised and probably really scared, but now is NOT the time to be freezing up! You don't want to get caught, run!" _Fantasma called out, turning to face the quickly gym leader, and shacking Ash from her thoughts. Ash quickly jumped into action, taking off in what she hoped was the correct way.

"Ash, wait!" Brock called out as he chased after the young eight year old.

* * *

Ash had almost made it out of the town and into Route 3 when she had suddenly tripped, hitting the ground with a thud, Rayo landing on his feet as he flew off her shoulder, before running back to his fallen trainer.

"Ash!" Brock called out as he sped up, finally catching up to the runaway child. He knelt down by her side, quickly noticing the scraped and slightly bloody knee; Ash herself was trying hard to hold back the oncoming tears. "You okay?" Brock asked, bringing out a first aid kit he was always carrying around with him. "Here, show me your knee." Brock motioned, quickly going about disinfecting and bandaging the injured limb, Ash sniffling the whole time as she continued to hold back tears.

"Why did you runaway?" Brock asked once he was done, sitting down in front of Ash as he observed the young girl quietly. She was young, obviously well-loved by her family, so he had to wonder why she had done something like what she had.

"You wouldn't understand…" Ash said quietly, shaking her head as her gaze drifted off to the side and away from Brock.

"Oh you wanna bet? I have nine younger brothers and sisters, all of which I practically raised by myself. Try me." Brock said, determined to get the young girl to open up to him. Ash just shook her head again, not believing that he would in fact understand.

"No…Nobody would understand…" She said, this time fully turning her body away as she began to pick at the bandage around her knee.

"Don't do that…And Ash, you can't be sure about that unless you give people a chance to understand."

"But they don't…If they did, they wouldn't leave me behind…" At this, Brock's eyes widened slightly* as he finally understood what was going on.

"Ah…I see…"

"No you don't…"

"You grew up without a father didn't you?" Ash's eyes widened slightly as she turned to face Brock.

"How did-"

"My father left when I was ten. It might not be the same, and mine might have actually been around a lot longer than yours, but I know what it feels like to have your parents just walk out on you like that…" Ash stared at Brock for a moment, seeming to think over what he had said. Ash slowly reached her hand out, seeming to begin to open up to Brock, but quickly withdrew her hand back, shaking her head.

"No!...Nobody understands! They always leave in the end, they don't understand!" Ash cried out, standing up suddenly as she ran off.

"Ash wait!" Brock called out. Too late, as she took off into Route 3, her Pikachu right behind her along with that strange pokémon that he had seen with her back at the Pokémon Center.

"Brock, go after her…"

"What?" he turned to face the person speaking, eyes widening in shock as he spotted a tall, older man.

"She needs somebody that understands, even if it's just a little bit. She needs an older brother…" the strange man said, motioning in the direction Ash had disappeared to with his head.

"Wait a minute…Dad?" Brock asked in shock, finally recognizing the man before him, "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry son, I left to go on that pokémon journey, but when I couldn't bring myself to leave, I felt ashamed, too ashamed to face you all. So I didn't come back."

"Dad!"

"But…I don't expect you to forgive me for everything I put you through, but right now there are more important things to deal with. That little girl needs somebody looking out for her, and a couple of pokémon aren't going to cut it. Go, I know you want to. Don't worry about the gym and your brothers and sisters, I'll take care of them."

"You sure?"

"It's the least I can do, now go."

"Thanks Dad."

"Heh."

* * *

A/N. Ok, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! And before any of you ask, yes I plan on having Brock act as a surogate(sp?) older brother figure to Ash.

*-Seriously, does Brock ever open his eyes? They always seem to be perpetually closed shut.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review, see ya!


	6. Episode 4: Watery Challenges!

A/N. Ok! Here's chapter 5, Episode 4. Special note real quick before we start, there's a slight time gap between the ending of the last chapter and the start of this one. So there isn't any confusion, Brock convinced Ash to let him travel with her (obviously) and he already knows about Fantasma's existence, so that's why he's not shocked when she suddenly pops up, or at least mildly surprised. Enjoy!

To Ted: I'm happy that I made you happy, and don't worry about the name thing, it's fine. (Pidgeotto's name is Viento.). Now as for your question concerning Gary, I plan on having him show up sometime after Ash gets her fourth badge or fifth badge. With Brock, it's really just a matter of getting past the barrier she's set up against people after her father coming and going without warning or explanation so many times. Now concerning the six pokémon limit and what she's supposed to do with the extras she goes over, to my understanding, you'd have to be registered as a trainer with one of the regional Pokémon Labs to have them sent to the labs once you go over six, or at least that's how it seems in the anime. Since Ash isn't registered with the Pokémon labs as a trainer she'll be keeping the extra pokémon in her backpack for now. Though I think I'll be incorporating some rules that I noticed from the manga that differentiate from the anime, which would be the "A pokémon trainer can only carry six pokémon at a time." That seems so solid in the anime. If I remember correctly, in the Pokémon Specials manga, you could have a total of six pokémon, and if you were to catch a seventh, you'd still be able to use it in battle.

As for the terms of service, I'd get somebody you know very well and trust to explain that better for you, I'd do it myself, but I'm right brain oriented. Which put simply means I suck at explaining anything verbally; I also suck at following through steps. You can show me how to do it, I'll understand it perfectly, but ask me to repeat, and I'll look at you like you're crazy. Too much work… Anyways, back on topic.

Great question with the move limits. In the video games, the limit is four moves, but I think I'll make my limit either five or six. I have a poor memory for words and names, so it's really a matter of how many I can actually remember before I forget something and then everybody's asking what happened to this move or that attack. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter as well and thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

**Episode 4: Watery Challenges!**

* * *

Ash stood in front of the doors to the Cerulean Gym, staring them down as she fidgeted in anxiety and slight anticipation. Brock was by her side, having joined her on her pokémon journey last night, and Rayo sat on her shoulder. Fantasma had vanished from sight upon entering the city, but the feeling of cold air over her right shoulder and the sign of goose bumps appearing on her arm signified that she was still nearby at least, that fact in and of itself, eased Ash's growing nerves immensely.

"Ash, you sure you're ready for this?" Brock asked, taking notice of the slight nervous tremble in Ash's arm, "You know if you want to train before you challenge the gym, it wouldn't hurt." Ash shook her head vehemently in response. No, she wouldn't go and train, she was more than ready for this particular gym. _'Now if only my mind and body believed that…' _Ash thought as she worried the bottom of her lip between her teeth. Finally she took a deep breath, finally calming down enough, she walked inside.

"Excuse me? I'm here to challenge the gym?" Ash called out, tone questioning as she looked around the giant room. The inside of the Cerulean City Gym was very different from the Pewter City Gym, and it showed greatly. While the Pewter City Gym had been dark when she had entered, most likely to add some sort of dramatic effect or to test the resolve of trainers who came to challenge the gym, the Cerulean Gym was cheerfully lit up and bright. Not only that but the inside of the Cerulean Gym looked more like the lobby area of a place to see shows unlike the latter gym, which looked every bit the part of pokémon league gym. Ash had to wonder if they were even in the right place, and hadn't mistaken some sort of theater for the gym. "Um…Hello?"

"Oh sorry. Hey there, who are you guys?" a voice, definitely feminine in nature, came from down the hall. Both trainers turned to look, only to see a very beautiful lady with deep blue hair, maybe a bit younger then Brock himself.

"Oh um, hi. My name's Ash, this is Brock, and this here is Rayo." Ash said, introducing everybody that could be seen at the moment. The woman nodded her head in response,

"Hi, the name's Violet, I-"

"You're one of the Sensual Sisters of Cerulean City! You guys are famous for your water shows!" Brock suddenly chipped in, startling Ash with the sudden 180 degree personality change.

"Uh…"

"Yep, so how can I help you? If you're here for autographs, sorry but we don't do those, and the shows not until later in the afternoon."

"Oh…no…That's not it I…"

"You can help me with my heart!" Ash twitched as she finally lost her patience,

"Brock…Knock it off!" Ash demanded as she pulled a hammer out of seemingly thin air, swinging it with pinpoint accuracy as she sent Brock flying back a couple of feet. Heaving a sigh of exasperation she turned her attention back onto the young woman before her, "Sorry about that, if I'd known he'd do that, I'd have put him on a leash. Anyways, I'm here to challenge you for the gym badge."

"Oh well…"

"Is there something the wrong? We can come back later."

"Oh nothing's wrong really. It's just…Oh!"

"Hey Violet, who're this?" another voice suddenly interjected. Both turned to face the speaker, a young woman with long, blonde hair.

"Hey Daisy, Lily, this is Ash, and the guy over there is Brock. Ash is here to challenge the gym." Violet informed the two newcomers, her older and one of her younger sisters.

"Oh well that might be a slight problem." Daisy said as she turned to face Ash.

"And why's that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well come on, follow us and we'll tell you."

"I'll follow you anywhere as long as you heal my heart! ACK!"

"Move it Romeo!" Ash ordered as she booted Brock in the butt, sending him flying forward and ahead of the three very pretty girls.

"Are you his little sister?" one of them, Lily, asked, sparing some attention for Ash as they all proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Um…Something like that I guess…" Ash said after some thought. She wasn't entirely sure what had brought that question on or what had made them think such a thing, but if it kept her from getting caught then so be it, she'd roll with it.

"I see…"

"So you wanted to know why there'd be a problem challenging the gym for a badge." Daisy said, not really asking for confirmation.

"Yes, please." Ash nodded her head in response, remembering to keep eye contact with the young woman.

"Well, honestly, we aren't accepting any challenges. Sorry."

"What? But you guys-"

"You don't have to worry, you can still get the badge." Daisy said, a gentle smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's just that we just lost three times in a row. It was sad to be honest."

"We had to rush our pokémon to the center so many times it made us dizzy."

"So to make things easy for us, we've just decided to hand the badges out without a challenge." Ash blinked in shock as they finally wrapped up their explanation, nodding in unison as they entered a giant room with a huge pool dead center of it.

"Seel!" Daisy called out, clapping her hands in what was supposed to probably cause some sort of pokémon to appear. "The only pokémon we have left is Seel, and she's not a fighter." Daisy informed as said pokémon jumped out of the water, looking very happy and excited.

"Oh…" Ash said, obviously disappointed. Ash blinked in shock as the water-type came up to her, rubbing up against her leg in affection before she stuck her tongue out at her, revealing the Cascade Badge.

"Here take it. Besides, Seel herself seems to like you a lot." Ash blinked slightly, staring at the pokémon before finally shaking her head.

"No, I want a pokémon battle. It's no good if it's not earned the right way!" Ash said, tone demanding as she placed her hands firmly on her hips, expression completely serious as she eyed the three young women before her.

"Oh come on, what's the problem? Just take the stupid thing, we don't do battles." Ash grinded her teeth in frustration as she stared at the three of them; were they serious? Take a badge without battling for it? No way, it just didn't feel right. What was the worth of a badge if it wasn't earned with hard work and determination. There was a reason the league made you go out and travel, battle gym leaders and train your pokémon so you could the earn the badges. To get one for free, without doing anything to gain it from the start. In all honesty Ash felt like if she agreed to it then she'd be slapping whoever organized these things in the face.

"No-" Ash began, only to be interrupted by yet another voice

"Hold it!" the voice commanded, drawing their attention to the top of the bleachers. Standing there was a young girl with short orange hair, put in a short messy ponytail to one side. Her eyes were narrowed in barely contained anger as she stared down, gaze focusing in on the three young women.

"Misty, you're back!" the three called out in surprise as the younger girl jumped off the bleachers, landing in space between Ash and the three sisters perfectly.

"Yeah, and I can't believe you guys!" the girl began, obviously enraged by her sisters, most likely their behavior, "I leave for a couple of months to go train some more, and you guys make a mockery of the gym! How dare you, offering badges for free? What do you take being gym leader for?!" Misty demanded, voice raising in volume the more she continued to talk.

"Misty, we're sorry but the challengers they-"

"They nothing! How dare you blame the challengers for your incompetence as trainers! You're tired of losing? Train your pokémon to do something other than show off for other people! And Daisy, I expected better from you! Dad and Mom put you in charge of the gym, and you pull this type of stunt?" Misty said, refocusing her rage onto the eldest of the three sisters before them. "You know what? I don't want to hear it! Just go!" Misty demanded, pointing towards the door leading out of the room. All three girls visibly wilted from the harsh scolding more than just their egos blown at the moment, they scurried out of the room. The whole entire time both Ash and Brock, as well as the three sisters Seel, stayed back and out of the way. Seel herself hiding behind Ash for protection as Misty seethed, hissed, and spat like an angry cat at her sisters. Huffing at her sisters retreating figures she turned to face both of the trainers again, this time a lot calmer than before. "I'm sorry that you all had to see that. My name's Misty, nice to meet you."

"Ah yeah. Likewise, my name's Ash, this is Brock, and my partner Rayo. I'm here to challenge the gym."

"Ah yes, I heard. I'm so sorry about my older sisters' behaviors. Sometimes I have to wonder what their thinking…"

"It's fine, so I assume I can get a proper gym battle out of you?"

"Yep, oh. Sorry but can I ask how old you are?"

"Ah, I'm ten, I'm just really short for my age." Misty blinked at the lie, studying Ash thoroughly before finally and slowly nodding her head in confirmation.

"Ok, I guess…Anyways, we'll use the pool for the battlefield, hope you don't mind. It'll be a two on two battle." Misty informed as she shrugged off her backpack, pulling out three pokéballs before walking over to the far side of the pool. Ash followed, with Brock heading for the bleachers to sit and watch the battle.

"It's fine." Ash said as she hopped up onto the platform hanging slightly over the pool. "Anything else?" Ash asked as she nodded her head towards Rayo, signaling to him that he'd be up first.

"Only you can make substitutes. Other than that, let the battle begin! Go Staryu! I choose you!" Misty called as she threw a pokéball into the air. A star-shaped brown pokémon with a red flashing jewel in the center appeared on one of the colored platforms floating in the water, hollering out in a challenging tone right before it hopped into the water.

"Ok Rayo, you're up!" Ash called as Rayo jumped off of her shoulder, the small Pikachu calling out his name in response as he landed on one of the platforms as well. "I'll start! Rayo use Thundershock!" Rayo called his name in confirmation as he let loose a large amount of electricity into the pool, lighting the whole thing up like a Christmas tree. Staryu was slightly faster as it jumped out of the pool, just seconds before the lightning would have fried it as it landing on one of the non-conductive platforms, safe from the painful and super-effective attack. "Ok, now try a Quick Attack!" Ash called out. Rayo called out his name again as he charged forward at top speed, not wasting a second.

"Not so fast, Staryu hurry! Use Swift!" The pokémon called out in confirmation, right before letting loose a storm of glowing stars, all headed straight for Rayo.

"Ah! Rayo quick, get outta there!" Ash ordered quickly, Rayo quickly dodging out of the way. The Pikachu was too slow though, and wound up getting scraped by a couple as the move dissipated. "Shoot! Rayo, you okay?"

"**Pika!"** Rayo called out in answer, nodding his head as his cheeks began to spark. Ash gritted her teeth, trying to think of a way to get at the Staryu without getting hit by that attack again. Her eyes widened as she remembered that she was the only one allowed to pull her pokémon back and out of the fight. Ash quickly reached for Lampi's pokéball, enlarging it as she ordered Rayo to return to her side for now.

"Lampi, stand up!" Ash called as she let the foreign pokémon loose on the battlefield.

"**Gal!"** The large bug/electric dual-type called out as it stood firmly on the platform. Misty's eyes widened at the sight of the pokémon as she began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Um…Misty, you okay?" Ash asked as she watched the girl's trembling body start to twitch. "Misty?"

"B-B-B-B-Bu…B-Bu-"

"B-B-B-B-What?" Ash asked as she exchanged looks with Brock and Rayo. From the doorway to the room, Misty's three older sisters stood, shaking their heads as they watched their sister begin to slowly freak out.

"B-B-BUG!" Misty finally screamed out, panicking slightly before she finally fell backwards, unable to keep her balance properly. She began rolling across the floor, screaming about bug-types being gross and the like. Ash quickly called Lampi to her side, petting her head in comfort as the bug-type wilted at the insults being chucked at her, and her kind in general.

"This is ridiculous…" Ash said as she watched the scene before her, noticing movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face the person approaching her, seeing Daisy with Seel by her side.

"Uh…As you can see Misty has a huge fear of Bug-type pokémon. Sorry, we have no idea why, but she's had it for as long as any of us can remember."

"Ah…" Ash said, her attention being drawn back to the still panicking gym leader on the floor. "Um so what do I do about my gym battle?" she asked as she continued to watch the scene before her,

"Um well, I'd say come back tomorrow, but something tells me you'd rather not wait that long." Ash shook her head in confirmation, turning to face the young woman fully. Daisy reached down, sticking her hand out in front of Seel, who spit the Cascade Badge out of her mouth and into Daisy's hand. "I know you would rather earn the badge via a battle then just being handed it for free, but as you can see your battle has unfortunately been…stopped, I guess would be the right word…Anyways, how about a compromise. Take the Cascade Badge for now, and come back later for a rematch. How's that sound?" Ash seemed to pause and think, gaze drifting towards Misty who was still rolling across the floor screaming and panicking. Worrying the bottom of her lip yet again, it what was surely becoming a habit, Ash finally nodded her head. She took the badge from Daisy's hand, tucking it away in her pocket, before finally responding.

"Ok, I'll be sure to come back later and get that rematch." Daisy nodded back, before turning her attention down to Seel, who was starting to look a bit disappointed that Ash was going to leave, even if she did say she was going to come back eventually. Suddenly an idea popped up in the young woman's head.

"Hey Ash, listen before you go."

"What is it?"

"Can you take Seel with you?" Daisy asked, motioning down to the pokémon sitting by her feet. When the water-type noticed Ash's eyes on her, she immediately went up to Ash, rubbing her head yet again against the young trainer's leg.

"Huh why?"

"Well as you can see, Seel seems to have gotten very attached to you, surprisingly so considering this is the first time you two have ever met." Daisy began. "So I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind taking Seel with you, I'm sure that'd make her happy as a Shellder!" Daisy said enthusiastically. Ash turned her gaze back onto the pokémon still rubbing her head against her head. Ash seemed contemplative for a moment, before Fantasma's voice cut through her thoughts,

"_Ash, why don't you take Seel with you? It wouldn't be a bad idea, and besides, you could use a water-type, none of your pokémon can beat a rock-type, a water-type would help balance things out." _Ash thought some more on the idea, before finally nodding her head in confirmation.

"Ok, I'll take Seel with me." At Ash's answer, Seel looked so ecstatic that if she could reach it, she'd probably lick Ash's face off. "Hmm…How about Aqua?" Ash asked, kneeling down so she was eye level with the water-type, something she quickly regretted doing as the pokémon took the chance to lick her full on in the face. Grimacing slightly as she did it again, Seel finally took the time to nod her head in response, before going back to licking her new trainer's face. "Ok then, your new name is Aqua, welcome to the team." Ash said, leaning away from the excited pokémon so she could speak without worry of getting pokémon saliva in her mouth from the water-types insistent licking.

"**Seel-seel!" **Aqua called out, clapping her flippers together happily as Ash took Aqua's pokéball from Daisy.

* * *

"Ok, take good care of Se-I mean Aqua now. We'll see ya when you come back for that rematch!" Ash nodded her head in confirmation, patting the pokéball that was carrying her new friend gently.

"Now if only you'd take care of me!" Brock started up again, only to be cut off by Ash as she kneed him in the stomach, knocking him out cold before grabbing ahold of his leg and dragging his unconscious body away.

"Let's go Lover-boy!" Ash called as she waved good-bye to the three sisters and Misty. "See ya!"

"Bye!"

* * *

A/N. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry, really I am…But I just couldn't help it, I couldn't write a fanfic without Brock acting like a perverted idiot…I'm sorry, and then I don't know what came over me, but I just had to have Misty freak out when Ash brought Lampi out…I'm sorry… *runs into dark corner and begins banging head against wall in shame while crying.* Oh, and I need to know something before the next chapter comes out, do you guys want to see Jessie, James, and Meowth in this story or not? Tell me in your reviews please. See ya! *goes back to dark corner and continues banging head against wall.*

Pokepika: Bad Pokepika…Bad Pokepika…Bad Pokepika…


	7. Episode 5: Team Rocket Appears Part 1

A/N. Ok to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in two days (seriously what is wrong with me?!), I have decided to update again. Hopefully when I post this, it's sometime before 12 in the morning where I am. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! Oh you guys can thank my lengthy reviewer Ted for this getting updated so quickly, their review was what gave me the inspiration for this chapter!

To Ted: Sorry for scaring you like that, I meant to update two days ago but my brain just died on me, and then it took till today to finally figure out how I wanted to start the fourth episode. As for reading the author's note thing, yes unfortunately, people don't seem to read author's notes…Shame cause for me they give a whole lot of information concerning the story. I'll think about it the next time I want to skip something and just do time skips.

Yes, poor Lampi, but I couldn't help it, Ash had a bug-type from a foreign country, Misty had a fear of bugs…It was just screaming out to me… As for Misty joining, that may come a bit later on in the story. Thanks but it was difficult to find an appropriate name in Spanish. All names have to do with water didn't sound very feminine so I just went with Aqua, the closest in Spanish being Agua. For some reason, it's become a rule with this story for all Kanto Pokémon Ash catches to have Spanish names. Now concerning your question Seel's typing, it's actually a Water-type. However when it evolves into Dewgong, it becomes a water/ice dual-type. I would have made Aqua a boy, but I wanted to evolve Aqua later, and I can't ever see Dewgong as a boy, it looks too pretty.

Now for Surskit, that is a good question, without a probable given answer seeing as Surskit didn't appear until after Misty left the group, which was before the Hoenn region. So we shall probably never know, but I don't think Misty would figure out that Surskit was a water/bug dual-type until somebody actually told her. I also think that there's a chance she could just feel uncomfortable around the pokémon, not freaked out by it, but not necessarily loving it either. Just like it kinda puts her off, but not enough to cause a panic attack or something of the like.

As for the terms of service, all you really have to do, put in the most simplest of terms, is use the website for what is made for. Don't bully people (I highly doubt that'd be a problem for you.), write stories (there is a list of authors you cannot write fanfiction for.), review (again be nice about it; don't think you'll have a problem there though.), favorite and/or alert/follow stories and their authors. The rest you'll figure out on your own hopefully.

And you are a genius! I can't believe I never thought of that! Thanks so much for the idea! I hope you enjoy the chapter, this one was kinda inspired by your review!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Episode 5: Team Rocket Appears Part 1**

* * *

The sky was painted a vivid mix of reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows by the setting sun, the forest growing darker as Ash and Brock made their way slowly down the winding dirt path.

"Hey Brock, how much farther till we get to Vermillion City?" Ash asked from her position on Lampi's back, drawing the former gym leaders attention towards herself. Brock paused in contemplation before quickly running to catch up to the bug-type riding trainer, who hadn't stopped at all to wait.

"It should be a couple more hours walk, though I think we should consider setting up camp. It's getting really late. Brock suggested as they continued the long trek through the heavily wooded forest.

"Hm…" Ash hummed thoughtfully, starring at the surrounding trees that passed by slowly. Suddenly, Rayo, who had been sitting in her lap relaxing, had become horribly alert.

"**Pika?"**

"Huh, what is it Rayo? Something the matter?" Ash asked, jerking slightly from her position as she nearly rolled off of Lampi's, who had suddenly stopped walking as well, back.

"_Ash dear, something or someone is coming…"_ Ash immediately jumped off of the giant bug-types back, landing in front of the now sparking bug-type with Rayo standing in front protectively while his cheeks sparked as well. Brock stood off to the side, reaching for his Onix's pokéball as well. The brush off to the right side of the narrow pathway they had been taking began to rustle, as the noises of rapid movement finally reached the two humans' ears. Suddenly a body leapt out of the brush, slamming into and knocking Ash onto the ground. Groaning, the figure got up, before quickly looking around and attempting to bolt. The person was stopped however as Lampi immediately got in their way, keeping the person from going anywhere as she fired one of her defensive moves, Spider Web.

"Agh!" the figure cried out, hitting the ground with a thud as they became helplessly entangled in the sticky substance.

"Ugh…Anybody got the name of the Rhyhorn that hit me?" Ash asked as Brock helped her off the ground, "Thanks…"

"No problem." Brock responded with a nod of the head, before turning his attention onto the person that had rammed into the poor girl. Said eight year old walked over to the now struggling figure, kneeling down in front of them as she slowly turned them over, careful of the sticky substance keeping him bound and honestly helpless.

"Let me go!" the figure demanded, struggling even harder against his binds in a futile attempt of getting free. The person was a young boy, about a year older then Ash herself if she were to guess correctly. He had messy pale brown hair, and clear blue eyes that reminded Ash of water. If she were honest with herself she could even call the boy cute, but appearances aside he had knocked her over without and tried to get away without an apology.

"Not until you apologize for knocking me over." Ash informed the boy as she continued to watch him struggle.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to! But I need to get out of here quick, before they catch me!" Ash tilted her head at that, eyeing the boy. She noticed that strapped around his waist were pokéballs, four to be exact. _'So he's a pokémon trainer?' _Ash thought as she tilted her head slightly. Ash was about to signal for Lampi to come and cut the spider thread when suddenly more rustling was heard from the bushes, the ground beginning to shake periodically.

"What the-"

"Crap! They caught up!" the trees began to part as a giant mechanical robot appeared, causing both Ash and Brock's eyes to widen. The robot came to a stop in front of the small group, the boy struggling even harder in some last ditch hope of getting away from whoever was piloting the giant monstrosity. Lampi and Rayo quickly jumped in front of Ash, Fantasma standing floating above all three as the two electric-types began sparking dangerously.

* * *

**(A/N. I do not have the patience nor the attention span to sit at my laptop and write out the entire Team Rocket motto, so I'm just going to skip it. Sorry.)**

* * *

Ash immediately stood up, starring in astonishment as a hatch opened on the giant robot, a platform arising from the hole that it had been covering, to reveal two humans and what looked like some sort of cat-like pokémon. A woman with long, ruby-pink hair stepped forward, clapping her hands in what could be considered mocking congratulations.

"I must say, impressive work there young lady. If it weren't for you and your odd pokémon there, we'd have never caught that boy most likely." The woman said, a smug grin on her face as she greedily eyed Ash's pokémon,

"Who the heck are you?" Ash demanded as she moved to stand in front of the boy, both of her pokémon following suit. The woman barked out a short laugh, placing her hands on her hips as she sneered down at the eight year old,

"Little children need to learn their manners. They could get hurt." The woman threatened coolly, eyes narrowing as she looked down on Ash and the boy, "Especially when they don't listen. But fine, we'll enlighten you." The woman said, flinging some of her hair over her shoulder as she mocked Ash with all the arrogance that only an adult with too much confidence and that had never lost before could have. "As we stated before… My name is Jessie, this is James, and our little friend here, is Meowth. We are from Team Rocket." At the woman's declaration, Brock's eyes seemed to widen slightly as he gasped in surprise.

"Team Rocket?" Brock cried out in shock.

"Yes, Team Rocket, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of our way." The woman, Jessie, warned.

"Wait, what's Team Rocket?"

"Ash, Team Rocket's a group of very bad people who steal pokémon for their own nefarious purposes." Brock informed as he glared the woman down from her position towering above them. The woman's two companions not having said a word the entire time so far.

"Mind you I'm eight and have no idea what nefarious even means…"

"Bad, they are very, very bad people with even more bad plans!" The boy interjected immediately.

"Oh thank you…"

"Ao, my name is Ao."

"Ah." Ash said, "I-"

"Arbok! Poison Fang!" Ash screamed as a poison-type pokémon suddenly lunged at her and Ao. Rayo quickly tackled the pokémon away, Lampi quickly coming up and untying the boy. "Hmph, first you ignore us now you're letting our target get away, such a bad child!" Jessie called out as she signaled for her Arbok to attack again. Lampi quickly got in the way, pinning the poison-type down. A slight struggle ensued until Lampi finally managed to give the poison-type a decent blow to the head, stunning it a bit and giving both Ash and Ao enough time to regain their bearings.

"Lampi! Electro Web!" Ash ordered quickly, Lampi following through with a call of her name as she let loose her signature move, distracting the group of criminals long enough for Ash, Brock, and Ao to make a quick getaway.

* * *

"Ok, so talk, why are they after you?" Ash demanded as she, Ao, and Brock ran through the forest, Ash's pokémon not far behind her.

"…Ok, I have a pokémon that they want on me right now, one they can't normally find in this region."

"Oh, like Lampi and Fantasma."

"Yeah, like your…What are those anyways, I've never seen pokémon like them before?" Ao asked, eyeing both pokémon.

"_We're from a far off that you humans call Unova or Isshu depending on where you come from." _ Fantasma informed just as Lampi suddenly took to the tree branches above their heads.

"Dang that thing's fast!" Ao said as he watched Lampi speed ahead of them. Ash grinned manically as she sped up as well, having no trouble at all keeping up with the bug-type in the heavily dense forest. She quickly followed Lampi's example and took the trees, leaping from branch to branch as if she had been doing it her whole life. "And she's just as fast…" Ao noted aloud as he watched the eight year old swing from tree to tree.

The ground began to shake and tremble again, both Brock and Ao's eyes widening as they realized Team Rocket had finally caught up to them

"_**There you are! Such bad children, running from us like that! Looks like we'll have to punish them!" **_Jessie's voice rang out mockingly over what had to be some sort of speaker as the metal monstrosity jumped over their heads and landed right in their path. _**"Just give up and hand over the Riolu, and while you're at it, hand over those rarities as well." **_Jessie said, referring to Fantasma and Lampi. Both pokémon glared at the robot, growling warningly as they joined their trainer's side.

"You're getting my pokémon over my dead body!" Ash said spitting at the robot's feet. Ao's reaction was much the same as he slowly backed up, reaching for one of his pokéballs.

"Never!" Ao called out as he threw the pokéball into the air, releasing his pokémon. "Go Growlithe! Use Flamethrower!" Ao ordered the black striped fire-type that appeared. The dog-like pokémon barked in confirmation before growling and releasing a powerful fire-type attack.

The robot jumped into the air, barely getting away from the attack. It landed with a large thud, leaving a huge crater in the earth below and causing the ground to shake badly, knocking Ao and Brock off their feet and almost sending Ash careening towards the ground if not for Lampi wrapping her web around the girl's waist. A small, odd looking pokéball rolled out from Ao's pocket, causing the boy to panic when he noticed it get away from him.

"Oh no!" He cried as he quickly got up and chased after it. He was stopped by Jessie's Arbok however, the woman leaping out after the poison-type and quickly making her way over to the renegade pokéball.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash called as she dropped from the tree, grabbing hold of the branch below her and swinging herself around before she let go, allowing Newton's Laws of Physics to come into play as she flew towards Jessie, foot connecting firmly, and painfully with the woman's back. Ash quickly picked up the pokéball, running back up into the trees and off of the ground with it in tow.

"Ao, don't worry, I got the pokéball. This things got the Riolu in it right?" Ao nodded at the question, looking absolutely relieved by Ash's statement. Ash smiled gently in return, before turning her attention back onto the giant robot.

Inside, James and Meowth sat, debating what they could do to help.

"That girl…"

"What about 'er?" the normal-type asked as he turned his attention towards the man. James was silent for a moment before finally answering,

"She's fairly skilled…If trained properly…Don't you think she could make a great addition to the forces of Team Rocket?" James asked, continuing to observe the action going on outside. He had to wince as he watched Jessie face-plant against the ground as the young girl crashed into her feet first.

"Yeah…Maybe…" Meowth replied, tone contemplative as he too joined in observing the ongoing fight. They'd join, but only when Jessie said so. She had been appointed as the leader for this mission after all.

Ash turned to smirk at the woman now laying on the ground. Jessie quickly turned her attention to what was surely becoming a downright pest now.

"Grr…James, Meowth! DO SOMETHING!" Jessie ordered in frustration. This caused the robot to move as it made a grab for the slippery eight year old, who quickly dropped from her tree branch, landing on Lampi's back as the two jumped down to the ground and then back into the trees again, this time grabbing Brock and the others along the way. "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

* * *

A/N. Ok that's it for now. I'll try and get the next part up tomorrow, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review and thanks for reading! See ya!


	8. Episode 6: Team Rocket Appears Part 2!

A/N. Ok here's episode 6, hope you guys enjoy the story!

To Ted: Yeah, when the inspiration is there, I can update twice a day, I think I once managed to update three times in one day, but I can't clearly remember, as that was back when I first started. And I'll try and not take a whole year to update…This story at least, the others are coming hard pressed for ideas.

Now as for Ao, as far as I know I made him up on the spot, so I doubt he ever appeared in the anime, so yes, he is an OC. And I'm glad you love the chapter so much. As for the talking Meowth, none of them were really paying attention so it never registered that he could talk, and so they don't know he can. True it might be wise to do that, but the things so tedious, and I don't even remember the original, unfortunately. One thing I can promise you, is that Team Rocket is not going to show up every single chapter, That'd be ridiculous, and I can't think of something for them to screw up every single time I have them appear.

I'm glad you like that fact, even if it didn't make any sense (don't worry, I don't make any sense sometimes either.).

And yes basically, that's why all my stories are rated T, because I can never be sure. As for the copy writing rules, just put in the typical disclaimer, there are stories you can't write fanfiction for because the authors haven't given permission to the website for that, but the website will show you a list when you go to the tab that says Rules and Guidelines, which is also where you'll find more information on what you can and can't write on the website.

Now for your questions concerning Ao. For now Ao won't be traveling with Ash and Brock, but he will be a reoccurring character. As for the first crush thing, I haven't decided on that yet, but that is a possibility that I have stored in the back of my mind. As for the Riolu that Ao is carrying, he can't actually give it to her as it's not his to give to her. He's just protecting it and taking care of it for the time being. She will get one eventually, but not for a while, and I think I'll use Japanese names for the Sinnoh Region. I haven't decided what I'll name him/her though when she finally catches one. Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Episode 6: Team Rocket Appears Part 2!**

* * *

Ash leapt through the trees, riding on Lampi's back like surfer as she attempted to get some distance between her small group and the criminals known as Team Rocket. Somewhere behind her was Brock and their newest addition, Ao, though she herself didn't know how long he'd stay around for.

"Ash, we can't keep this up for much longer!" Brock called out from somewhere down on the ground. Ash couldn't help but grit her teeth in frustration, having to admit that what Brock said was true. They couldn't outrun a robot, and if she cared to actually take the time to look down and find both Ao and Brock, she was sure she'd see that they were panting and breathing hard from exhaustion. They needed to come up with a plan to deal with that blasted robot of theirs, and soon.

"Hey you still have Riolu don't you?" Ao called out, his voice filled with concern for whatever the pokémon inside was. Ash gently tapped Lampi's head with her toe, and without much warning from the giant bug-type, she spat out a thick string of web, hitting Ao with it and pulling him up into the trees. Ash helped Ao onto Lampi's back before finally answering his question,

"Yep, here." Ash nodded her head, handing the pokéball over to the boy. "Ao, what's a Riolu?" Ash asked once she was sure Ao wouldn't suddenly fall off and go plummeting to the ground below. With a slight huff, the boy answered,

"Like I said before, a Riolu is fighting-type pokémon from another region. You can't find it anywhere near this region." He explained quickly.

"Ok, what's it doing here? And why do you have it?" Ash asked as she finally stood up, facing the direction that Lampi was headed in,

"Riolu's not mine…He…Belongs to my older brother…"

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why you have it."

"I…He was given to me, by my brother…To watch over for a while…" Ash looked back at the boy for a split second before returning her gaze to what was in front of her. For some odd reason, Ash felt like Ao was hiding something from her, but she just couldn't tell what exactly it was. She huffed silently as she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind for later.

"And where do you think you all are going exactly!" All three paled visibly as Team Rocket's robot suddenly appeared in front of them, Lampi just barely stopping in time before the robot would have landed and possibly crushed all of them. "Ha! Did you actually think we'd let you get away that easily?" Jessie asked, looking smug that she had once again caught up to the three trainers and their pokémon.

"Honestly? No." Ash replied bluntly, pulling out Viento's pokéball and tossing it right at the woman's face. It opened just five inches away, resulting in the woman getting a face full of feathers and sharp bird talons as Viento appeared out of his pokéball, attacking the hostile woman right off the bat. Jessie shrieked as she tried to get the bird pokémon to back off, failing miserably as the flying-type continued his onslaught.

"Jessie!" James called out, climbing out of the machine to give aid to his partner in crime, grabbing a pokéball and releasing yet another poison-type. "Go Weezing!"

"**Weezing-wee!" **the pokémon called out as it used its Smog attack to get Viento to leave. Viento spotted the cloud of poisonous smoke, quickly backing off and allowing the poison-type attack to miss and hit Jessie instead. The woman, despite her loud squawking and hollering, managed to hold her breath before the attack had hit however, and quickly ran away from the poisonous gas.

"Arbok! Use Poison Fang on that annoying bird! Get rid of it!" the woman ordered, the loyal snake pokémon appearing from seemingly nowhere to coil around its trainer, before quickly lunging at the bird. Viento backed off yet again, returning to Ash's side and allowing the snake to clamp down on nothing but thin air.

"**Cha-baka!" **The Arbok hissed in irritation, glaring at the bird and his trainer as he prepared to strike again.

"Viento! Use Gust!"

"**Pidgo-pidgo!" **Viento flapped his wings rapidly, quickly sending the poisonous snake flying backwards and back to its owner. Jessie leapt back, allowing the snake to land at her feet out cold as she glared at what was now becoming a huge nuisance.

"That's it…You annoying brat! I've had it!" Jessie hollered, gritting her teeth in frustration as she called out yet another pokémon, "Nidorina! Use Poison Sting!" she ordered the poison-type pokémon that appeared, before her, recalling her downed Arbok in the process. The poison-type called out her own name in response before spitting out a barraged of poison needles. Ash quickly hopped back onto Lampi's back, having jumped off when she had called out Viento, and the bug-type jumped out of the way, Viento not far behind as Ao dropped down to a lower branch. Jessie suddenly grinned maniacally as she turned a harsh gaze onto the boy, "Now use Tackle!" the woman ordered quickly, watching with glee as the poison-type leapt at the boy, crashing into Ao with all of her weight and knocking him out of the tree. The pokéball carrying Riolu fell out once again, landing in a pile of leaves, while Ao hit the ground with a thud not far from it. The poison-type quickly picked up the pokéball in her mouth and retreated back to her trainer.

"NO! RIOLU!" Jessie cackled in victory, a manic grin on her face as she turned her back to the now, as she deemed it, defeated trainers. Disappearing inside the machine, nobody noticed that Ash and her pokémon had disappeared.

* * *

"Haha…Hahahahaha! We did it! We finally got Riolu!" Jessie celebrated from her seat in the machine, Riolu's pokéball sitting on her armrest as she propped herself back with a proud grin on her face.

"Hey Jessie…" James interrupted her celebration gently, receiving a slightly harsh glare for his effort. He didn't flinch however, instead continuing in what he was saying, "You know that girl…"

"I don't want to hear about the nuisance James. That child took more effort that what she was worth. She almost made a mockery of us!"

"But Jessie…Don't you think she'd make a great addition to Team Rocket? If we could bring her to the boss, along with her rare pokémon…The boss would be elated." Jessie went quiet for a moment, thinking it over before slowly nodding her head in agreement. She'd have to swallow her pride and admit that James was right, to an extent of course. The girl had potential, even Jessie could see that. She had the raw skills and the pokémon. With training, the kid could seriously go far in the organization, even becoming an Admiral.

"I guess…we'll have to tell the boss about her and keep a close eye. But I'll admit, she does have the raw potential." Jessie spoke out verbally, stretching slightly until she heard a popping sound from her back, before leaning back and relaxing into her seat with a contented sigh. She closed her eyes, fully prepared to take what she deemed a well-deserved nap, when a voice shattered through her peace.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on becoming a criminal anytime soon!" Jessie, James, and Meowth all turned to the doorway leading to the hatch that led outside. Their eyes widened in unison as they saw the young girl from before, standing there with a confident grin on her face, and a very familiar pokéball in her left hand. Jessie quickly looked to where she had placed the pokéball, seeing that her eyes were not deceiving her and the child had really somehow managed to get inside, and steal the pokéball from right beside her.

Ash's grin widened as Jessie turned her gaze back on her, glaring death at her as she realized what she had done. Ash couldn't hold back a slight bark of laughter at the expressions they were showing her,

"Why you little…" Jessie started slowly, growling animalistically as she slowly walked towards Ash. The eight year old didn't even flinch or back up as she laughed even louder, "I'll show you that nobody gets away stealing from Team Rocket."

"Wanna bet?" Ash said, voice mocking as she gestured to the area somewhere behind them, "I should be the least of your worries. After all, I highly doubt you want a powerful electric-type anywhere near what looks like such fragile machinery."

"What are you-?" Jessie turned to where Ash had been pointing, eyes widening as she spotted a Pikachu standing on the controls, cheeks sparking dangerously. Both James and Meowth lunged at the electric-type in order to stop it, only to crash into each other as the small mouse pokémon jumped over them, releasing a powerful shock of electricity in the process. Their barely had a second to register what had happened before the controls blew up,

"Well see ya!" Ash called out as Rayo landed safely on her shoulder, disappearing back through the doorway and out the hatch. She quickly leapt off of the soon to be self-destructing robot, taking to the trees a good distance away before turning around to watch the fireworks.

**BOOOM!**

The whole sky lit up in a fiery blaze and smoke cloud as the robot spontaneously combusted. She noticed the members of Team Rocket get sent flying through the air and disappear into the distant sky, a dark smoke trail behind them from the explosion itself.

"**TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF!" **Ash giggled as she caught what they said, before turning her attention onto the site of the explosion, calling out her most recently acquired water-type, Aqua, to put out the flames that, if left alone, could turn into a forest fire quickly.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered, the over excited pokémon clapping her hands happily before following through with the order, quickly putting out any and all dangers that could and might occur with the explosion's remains. Contented with what she saw now, having to grimace slightly at the unfortunate damage done to the forest, she turned around, calling Aqua back to her pokéball, and ran back in the direction that Brock and Ao should've been. She silently hoped that they hadn't left or moved at all.

* * *

"Ash! Ash! Where are you?" Brock called out, voice dripping with worry as he scanned the surrounding foliage, receiving no response. Ao sat up against a tree, silently beating himself up for allowing Team Rocket to get their hands on the Riolu he had been protecting, of absolutely no use to the worried teenager at the moment. "Ash? Come on Ao, help me find Ash-"

"You rang?" Brock immediately turned to the source of the voice, expression happy as he spotted the missing eight year old, an unfamiliar happy grin on her face. Ash jumped down from her perch in the trees, landing right in front of Ao as she held out a certain pokéball, "Hey cheer up! I believe I've found what you're looking for, ne?" Ash called out confidently, watching contentedly as Ao's eyes widened at the sight of the Pokéball carrying his Riolu in Ash's hands. Quickly taking it back, a happy grin spread across his face,

"Thank you so much!" Before either knew what they were doing, Ao pulled Ash into a hug, shocking the eight year old and causing her expression to turn into a mixture of confusion and slight discomfort. Ao's eyes widened again, realizing exactly what he had done, he let the girl go from the hug, face beet red as he blushed in embarrassment. "Ah-sorry!" Ao quickly apologized, gathering his stuff up and tucking the newly reacquired pokéball into his backpack.

"It's fine." Ash ground out, shooting Brock a nasty glare as he chuckled in bemusement in the background. "Oh are you leaving?"

"Yeah, sorry, and thanks for all your help. I owe you one!" Ao said before disappearing into the trees, taking the time to wave goodbye to the two trainers. Both Brock and Ash waved goodbye to the trainer, Rayo calling out slightly in return, before they gathered their things as well.

Brock paused to look at the night sky sighing as he stopped and turned back to Ash,

"Hey Ash, I don't think we're gonna make it to the next town. How about we set up camp, and then continue tomorrow?" Brock suggested, hoping Ash wasn't in too much of a rush that she wouldn't even consider the idea. Brock was proven wrong however when he noticed Ash lying on the ground, curled up in a ball with her head resting on her backpack, Rayo curled up next her head while Fantasma was using her trainer as a pillow. Digging through his own backpack, he pulled out a spare sleeping back he had been carrying around, unzipping it before placing it over the obviously tired eight year old, a gentle smile on his face the whole entire time. "Good night Ash." Brock said as he pulled out his own sleeping bag and went to sleep as well. If he had been listening after that though, he would have caught the quiet, almost hesitant reply that the young girl gave in return.

"Good night…Brock…"

* * *

A/N. Ok, done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Please remember to review and see ya!


	9. Episode 7: Electrifying Battles!

A/N. Here is Episode 7, enjoy!

To Ted: I'm glad you think so! And yes, Ash is still hesitant with trusting others, though I can't tell you how tempted I was for her to call him 'Big Brother', I felt it was still too early for that though. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter as well!

As for fully evolved pokémon of team rocket, in all honesty, I couldn't remember whether they were evolved yet or not when Team Rocket first appeared, so I just decided they were both fully evolved, and I needed Jessie to have a second pokémon to use otherwise the battle would have been over far too quickly.

Now as for the naming system, I'm thinking Latin or something, maybe French…I'm not sure yet. Now concerning your question of Rayo, never. I'm sorry but I just can't imagine Ash ever evolving Pikachu in canon, and Pikachus are just so cure. Also if Rayo were to evolve, then he couldn't sit on Ash's shoulder all the time.

Thanks for the luck, I have a feeling I'll be needing it later *takes luck and puts in special box*. And I always have fun writing! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Episode 7: Electrifying Battles and Close Calls!**

* * *

Ash huffed as she finally walked into the Pokémon Center of the Vermillion City, grumbling to herself in annoyance as she finally got a good look at the inside of the building. What she saw had her pausing in shock, eyes blinking rapidly as her brain slowly processed the sight that greeted her. The whole lobby of the Pokémon Center was filled with concerned and worried looking trainers, all showing various degrees of anxiety and other similar emotions. It seemed that whatever had happened to result in this huge congregation of what were obviously pokémon trainers, the same thing or person was at the root of it all.

Her concentration was broken when a familiar voice reached her ears. Her eyes widened before narrowing into a harsh glare, her irritation and annoyance from before coming back tenfold as she finally spotted who she had been looking for prior to her walking into the obviously busied Pokémon Center. Standing at the front counter was Brock, _flirting _with the obviously frazzled and very rushed Nurse Joy. Ash ground her teeth in frustration as she stomped over to the front counter, trainers who had been standing in her path quickly moving out of the way, the young eight year old visibly seething as she got closer. Ash finally came to a stop directly behind the apparently shameless, former gym leader; Nurse Joy quickly making herself seem small when she noticed, unlike the clearly oblivious Brock, the raging child behind him.

"So how about we go out tonight. You and me, a candlelit dinner for two…"

"How about you stop being an idiot first!" Ash growled out, the only warning the teenager received before he found himself entering a world of pain as Ash kicked him between the legs from behind. His voice pitched twelve octaves before the man keeled over, hitting the floor of the lobby with a thud, leg twitching from the pain as he barely managed to stay conscious. Any and everybody that had been paying attention to the short interaction couldn't hold back a wince of pain, flinching away from the scene in visible agony, even though they hadn't been on the bad end of Ash's wrath. "Sorry about that Nurse Joy." Ash apologized, her personality doing an immediate 180 degree switch in what was quickly becoming an annoying habit.

"_And he's supposed to be the adult between the two of you…" _Fantasma's voice cut through her thoughts via telepathy. Ash gave a small nod in response, so miniscule that you'd have to have been standing right directly behind her, or in that general area to see it.

"Ah…I-It's fine…I…-"

"Nurse Joy! You have to help me!" Nurse Joy sighed as she watched yet another trainer run in through the double doors of her facility, a downed Rattata, burnt crispy and unconscious, in the young boy's arms. Her expression was one of pity and exhaustion as she walked around the counter to meet the frantic trainer half way.

"Not again…Chansey, we have another one!" The clearly overworked woman called, beckoning the normal-type that could always be found in Pokémon Centers forth. The pokémon came running quickly, chanting its name the whole entire time, a gurney on wheels being dragged behind it.

Nurse Joy quickly helped Chansey get the pokémon situated on the bed before having the pokémon cart it off into the back. Ash blinked slightly shocked before Brock suddenly popped up by her side, completely serious this time as he made a comment on the scene that had just played out before them.

"Nurse Joy, has this been happening a lot today?" he questioned, starring in the direction the injured pokémon had been taken in in pure curiosity and bewilderment. Nurse Joy heaved a tired sigh before answering,

"A lot today? It's been happening all week without fail!"

"Why? Who or what has been causing all these trainers to have to come here with such severely injured pokémon?" This time, it was the young boy with the injured Rattata that answered.

"Lt. Surge." He responded, stating it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world,

"Who's he?" Ash asked, tilting her head in confusion at the statement. She was born and raised in the southern peninsula of the Kanto region, the small quiet town she was raised in didn't get much news about things such as important and powerful gym leaders unless one watched a lot of TV. Admittedly shocking, considering the fact that it was where the world famous Prof. Oak's Lab was located.

"He's the Vermillion City Gym Leader, specializes in the use of electric-types. And he's brutal. He uses this Raichu, the things not something to laugh at. It either fries your pokémon or beats it to a near bloody pulp!"

"As you can see, he doesn't have the most pleasant of reputations, and his attitude doesn't help any. He's, in all honesty, the third weakest gym leader. But he's usually the one that gives beginning trainers the most trouble." Nurse Joy admitted, grimacing at the thought of the number of pokémon currently down and in need of medical attention in the back. Ash was silent for a minute, mulling over the information in her mind before speaking up,

"You said he uses a fully evolved Raichu?" Ash questioned the boy, who nodded in response.

"Yeah."

"And that it uses electric-type moves and physical moves?" the boy nodded again,

"Yeah why?" Ash was silent for a few more minutes, before answering the boy with a question of her own,

"By any chance, were any of those physical moves he used high priority moves like Quick Attack, or speed boost moves like Agility?" the boy shook his head in the negative,

"No, he used physical attacks like Slam and Body Slam. But nothing that involved speed. Why?" Ash grinned at the information, nodding her head before she turned to leave the Pokémon Center. She paused, turning back in the direction of Nurse Joy when she realized Brock wasn't following her. Heaving a sigh she stomped back over, grabbing ahold of the man by his ear and dragging him out of the building by it.

"Let's go!" Ash ground out, pausing at the door to wave back at the two. "Thanks for the help!" she called out before disappearing out the door and into the open air.

* * *

"Why must you be so harsh?" Brock whined as he rubbed his poor, highly abused ear. Ash barked out a short laughter in response, keeping the majority of her attention trained on the building standing proudly before them.

"Why must you act like you've lost all common sense that you have every single time you see a pretty lady?" Ash retorted, before walking on ahead. She didn't even give him a chance to respond as she walked into the building. "Come on Lover Boy."

"Who's the baby?" a large man with slightly rough blonde hair asked mockingly, sneering down at Ash, who didn't even looked fazed by the man's appearance or his overwhelming and intimidating size.

"Who you calling a baby you over grown palooka?" Ash bit back with all the ease that came with tons of practice exchanging bitter comebacks and insults with the person she had once called her best friend.

"Ha! I'll give you this Baby, you got guts. I like that." The man replied, smug grin never leaving his face, "The name's Lt. Surge, and I call everybody Baby. You'll have to beat me and earn the Thunder Badge to prove you aren't one." The man informed the girl, bulging his chest out in obvious pride for his position.

Ash wasn't a prideful person, or at least, she hoped she wasn't. She had no problems admitting when she was wrong about something, with the rare exception being her ex-best friend turned rival Gary Oak. She could, and if she didn't feel that this was serious and important, would applaud the man openly for his feelings towards what could be considered his job. The man obviously enjoyed the line of work he had found himself in.

"My name's Ash. I came here to challenge you to a gym battle." Ash informed the man, no hesitation at all. Lt. Surge paused for a moment, bending down to get a good look at Ash, who was started to pale and sweat a bit. She had a sudden and overwhelming feeling that this was not going to end well.

"Wait a minute…I recognize you! You're that kid who ran away from home. You're mom's worried sick about you, and you're out here playing trainer?" Ash had to hold herself back, suppressing the urge to swear profusely at her rotten luck. Third gym badge, and she was already caught. _'Wait a minute…gym badge…That's it!'_

"Wait! Please wait!" Ash called out, quickly running in front of the man and keeping him from heading to the nearest phone, "I have a deal for you." Brock stood back, silent through the whole exchange as he watched the eight year old plot and plan in her head as she spoke to the retired military man, eyes narrowed in determination.

"What is it Baby?"

"We have a gym battle, an official one. If I win, I get the gym badge, and you don't call the police to bring me home."

"And let me guess, if I win, you go home willingly, no fuss, no fight, no resistance what so ever?"

"None at all." Both sides stared each other down, neither wanting to give a millimeter as they battle with each other, without raising their fists, voices, or pokéballs. Finally, Lt. Surge barked out in laughter, grinning manically, liking the look the young eight year old had in her eyes.

"You know what Baby, I like you. Fine, it's a deal. Just don't go crying to anybody when you lose and have to go home, understand?" Ash grinned, following the man as he turned and walked into the gym.

* * *

"Ok so what are the ruled for the gym battle?" Ash asked the man as they took their spots on either side of the battlefield. Lt. Surge's grin widened, his respect for the eight year old growing at the sight of her attitude.

"Heh, you don't mix words do you?" the man said with a non-derogatory snort, "We'll do the typical for the Vermillion City Gym. This'll be a one on one battle, no switches or substitutions for either side. Understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" Ash replied nodding her as she reached into her back pocket, immediately reaching for Lampi's pokéball. Rayo beat her to it however, immediately jumping from his trainer's shoulder and running out onto the battlefield. "Rayo?" Ash asked, confused slightly by her pokémon's actions, until she caught sight of the look in the small electric-types eyes. She grinned widely, nodding her head in understanding as she tucked Lampi's pokéball back into the pocket she had pulled it out from.

"So it's a little Pikachu eh? Fine, Raichu! Ten-hut!" Lt. Surge barked out, calling out what was probably his most prized pokémon. "You're Pikachu's toast Baby. Better be prepared to be going home!" the man said, confident that he was going to win. Ash didn't look the least bit perturbed however, only grinning manically, as if she already knew how to beat a pokémon, that in the gym leader's opinion, was so much better.

"We'll see about that." Ash replied coolly as she watched Rayo drop into a battle-ready stance, cheeks sparking furiously as he readied himself in anticipation for the oncoming battle.

"I guess we shall! I got first move! Raichu Thunderbolt!" Lt. Surge barked out quickly, the giant mouse sneering down at Rayo as it let loose the humongous amounts of electricity. Rayo quickly dodged, using his speed to his advantage as he outmaneuvered the large, what probably would have been painful, amounts of electricity.

"Hey! Didn't your mom ever teach you any manners?" Ash called out as she snapped her fingers, Rayo jumping back slightly in response, "Lady's first!" It was all the warning Lt. Surge and his Raichu had gotten before her Pikachu came charging forward with a high-speed Quick Attack.

"Quick Raichu! Dodge!" the giant mouse was too slow though, not having had the chance to learn any high-speed moves as it had been made to evolve so quickly after being caught, so its speed was low. Raichu released a cry of pain as its smaller pre-evolved form slammed into it with all the force an armored tank might have had. Or at least that's what it felt like to the poor pokémon.

"Raichu! Quick, retaliate!" Lt. Surge barked out quickly, "Use Body Slam!" the large mouse immediately commenced to trying turn Rayo into a yellow, fuzzy pancake.

Rayo immediately used his speed to his advantage once again, dodging and jumping around its evolved counterpart, allowing the pokémon to wear itself out with all its effort of trying to hit him. Ash grinned as Raichu finally stopped, panting heavily in exhaustion. It didn't have the stamina to keep up with prolonged battles that required speed as well. Not wanting to drag the battle out any further, Ash called for Rayo to attack again,

"Rayo! Use Iron Tail!" Brock gasped in shock. When had Ash taken the time to Rayo learn that move?

Said electric-type jumped into the air, using the already exhausted Raichu as a jumping board of sorts, before doing a front-flip in the air as his tail began to glow. Gravity did the rest as it brought Rayo down, Iron Tail slamming harshly into Raichu's head and causing the poor electric-type to go down in one blow. Spirals in its eyes, it was plainly clear to both trainers, that Ash had won the match; Raichu was unconscious and unable to continue. All Lt. Surge could do, was gape openly at the sight.

"Well, I'll be." The man chuckled slightly, finally getting over the initial shock as he walked up to Ash, who was shortly joined thereafter by Brock and Rayo, who retook his spot on Ash's shoulder. "I hate to say it, but a deal's a deal. Here's the Thunder Badge, you earned it b-I mean Ash. And you can go onto the next gym without any worries of me calling the police on you for now."

"Thanks." Ash said, giving a genuine smile as she accepted the offered object, tucking it away with the other two before returning her attention to the retired soldier turned gym leader.

"I wish you luck on your travels, Kid, you're gonna need it." Lt. Surge said, causing Ash to twitch slightly in irritation,

"First 'Baby', now 'Kid'? I thought you were gonna start calling me by my name!" the gym leader laughed at her response,

"Nope, sorry. But you're still just a kid. So I'll call you one." Ash sighed in defeat knowing that unlike her gym battles, this was one that she knew she couldn't win. Ash gave another smile before turning around, and with Brock following at her heels, waved goodbye to the gym leader.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Lt. Surge looked up, just having finished locking up the gym for the day. He hadn't been expecting any more challengers, it was already late in the afternoon.

"Yeah, who are you?" the man asked, looking at the young boy with spiky brown hair. "If you're here for a gym battle, sorry but the gym's closed for the day, come back tomorrow and I'll see what we can do then."

"No, it's not that. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"My name's Gary Oak." The boy, Gary, informed him, expression turning serious as he continued on, "And I was wondering if you've seen this girl by any chance." Lt. Surge's eyes widened at the flier that the boy handed to him.

"You're Prof. Oak's grandson aren't you?" the boy nodded his head in agreement. Sighing, Lt. Surge scratched his head slightly. He had promised her that he wouldn't tell the police that she had been in town, but she had said nothing about pokémon trainers from her home town coming to look for her. "Yeah, I saw her. She was here earlier in the day."

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Lt. Surge shook his head,

"No not, really. She came to challenge my gym and won. Probably skipped town as soon as she stopped by the Pokémon Center to get her Pokémon checked out and healed." The man paused for a moment before continuing, silently taking note of the surprised look that crossed the boy's face at the information that she had challenged a pokémon gym and won, "If I had to take a guess though…Considering the fact that she's been collecting badges currently…She's probably headed for Celadon City next."

"What about Saffron? That has a gym doesn't it?" The man shook his head,

"No, it does have a gym, but Saffron isn't possible at the moment. Any possible routes there are currently cut off for the time being. And actually what she'd have to do if she is indeed headed for Celadon, is she'd have to head east and then go north to Lavender Town. From there's an underground route you can take that leads directly to the city. Your best bet would be to get there before she does if you really wanna catch her soon." The boy, Gary nodded in thanks at the information, storing it away in his head for later. He turned away, giving a small wave as he prepared to make the journey to that particular gym.

"Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome! But hey kid?"

"What?" Gary stopped to stare back at the man from over his shoulder,

"You do realize that she's probably not gonna want to go back home willingly right?" Lt. Surge asked, watching the turn away from him and start walking off again. The tightening of his hands into fists did not go unnoticed by the man either,

"It doesn't matter. I promised her I wouldn't abandon her, and I promised my grandfather and that girl's mother that I'd bring her home. And I do _not _break my promises." The boy informed, voice dripping with conviction as he disappeared around the corner. Lt. Surge couldn't help but chuckle slightly in amusement. The children from Pallet Town, though a bit on the complicated side of things, were very interesting. He couldn't wait to see how this turned out in the end.

* * *

A/N. Ok, that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Please remember to review and see ya!


	10. Episode 8: Flying Evolutions!

A/N. Here's Chapter 9, Episode 8. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Episode 8: Flying Evolutions!**

* * *

It was around lunchtime when Ash and Brock finally stopped to take a break from their journey to Celadon City, in the forest somewhere outside of Lavender Town. The day was clear and sunny, the air nice and warm as Brock got to work cooking. Ash sat off to the side, all of her pokémon outside of their pokéballs relaxing in the grass. The young eight year old leaned back, resting against the solid form of Lampi, with Rayo and Aqua resting in her lap.

"Hey Ash." The young girl looked up at the sound of the man's voice, quirking an eyebrow in silent response, "It's gonna be a while before lunch is ready, why don't you take the others and go train for a bit, I'll call you when everything's done." Ash paused for a moment, staring into the clear, blue sky as she mulled over the idea in her head. Finally she nodded her head in agreement, tapping both the electric and water-type in the head gently so that she could get up without worry of sending them flying off her lap. All the pokémon, except for Rayo and Fantasma, were quickly returned to their pokéballs as Ash stood up, motioning for the remaining two to follow her into the nearby trees.

"See ya Brock!" Ash called back before she disappeared into the dense vegetation, Brock waving over his shoulder even though he knew the girl hadn't seen it.

* * *

"Viento! Use Gust, Rayo Thunderwave!" Ash called out to both pokémon. It might have seemed overdone, even Ash could admit that, but she was taking on a Caterpie, a bug-type pokémon only found in the Kanto and Johto regions, with two of her own pokémon. There was a reason behind her slightly overwhelming madness though. She had heard of something called a Tag or Double Battle back at the Pokémon Center in Lavender Town. Ash was pretty sure it meant the same thing basically, but she could never be quite sure. This was, though a bit on the extreme side, practice for that. She figured it'd probably work better if she was going against two pokémon at the same time, but so far she'd only seen this Caterpie.

"**Pie!" **the poor bug-type cried out in pain as it failed to evade the two oncoming attacks. Now heavily weakened and paralyzed, all the little bug-type could do was twitch in slight pain on the ground. Ash quickly threw one of her pokéballs, catching the bug-type without much of a problem. Quickly running over, she picked the pokéball up, taking her backpack off and setting it on the ground as she quickly got to work healing her newest pokémon.

Once the little bug-type was fully healed and healthy again, Ash sat down in front of what she had now figured out was a girl* Caterpie, thanks to her pokédex.

"How about we name you Mariposa?" Ash asked the little bug-type, memories falling back to a time when she had seen the final evolution of a Caterpie. The pokémon squealed in response, obviously happy with her name. Ash grinned, the excitement of the little thing feeling contagious, when suddenly, the little bug began to glow. Ash blinked in shock, about to panic when Fantasma's cool and calm voice broke through her rushing thoughts,

"_Don't panic Ash dear, this is natural for us Pokémon. I keep forgetting that you've never seen a pokémon evolve before." _Fantasma said, voice dripping with obvious amusement at her trainer's actions.

"Evolve?"

"_Yes, once a pokémon reaches a certain…'level'…of strength, they evolve. During evolution, a pokémon's type can change, abilities, everything. One thing is for sure though; they will grow stronger as a result. There are certain pokémon though, that no matter how strong they become, will not evolve like others. There are pokémon like Rayo, a Pikachu, that need a certain item to go about the process, and some just do not evolve at all." _Fantasma explained, watching with a sedated interest as Mariposa changed shape. _"Bug-types are well known for their quick evolution, it doesn't take much in all honesty. That doesn't make them any less stronger than any other pokémon out there. It just makes them easy to train." _She finished just as Mariposa had finished evolving.

"Cool!" Ash called out, a wide and happy grin on her face as she looked over her newly evolved pokémon. If she remembered correctly, Mariposa had evolved into a Metapod; it wouldn't be long before she was Butterfree and had the freedom to move again. Ash was about to stand up again, putting Mariposa back into her pokéball, when a voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a little girl ran up to her, panting slightly from having been running around a lot by the looks of it, "Are you a pokémon trainer?"

"Yes, why?" Ash asked, getting down to the younger girl's level. The girl fiddled with her fingers for a bit, fidgeting under Ash's gaze before she finally responded,

"My name's Allisa, um…I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Nice to meet you Allisa, I'm Ash. What is it you need help with?"

"Um…My big brother…" the little girl began, face scrunched up in slight concentration, "He got into this fight with a bunch of really scary people…And he needs help…Can you help him?" It didn't take long for Ash to decide what she was going to do,

"Ok, take me to where your big brother is." Ash told the girl gently. Allisa nodded her head, quickly taking off in the direction she had come from, Ash and her pokémon not far behind.

* * *

"Haha! That's what you get for getting snippy with us, you brat!" a large man clad in black leather yelled out as he went to kick the injured boy laying on the ground. Next to him, a Bulbasaur and Oddish lay passed out on the ground, just as injured as, if not more then, their trainer. The boy released a pained grunt, whimpering in agony as the booted foot made contact with his already sore stomach. The man was about to kick the poor boy again, when he was stopped by the sound of a voice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ash called out as she ran to stand protectively in front of the downed boy, the little girl on the other side of him.

"Big brother!" the girl cried out in horror at the sight of the boy.

"A-Allisa…" the boy managed to get out as he slowly lost consciousness.

"You guys are gonna pay for that!" Ash threatened, pulling out Viento's and Mariposa's pokéball. The man laughed mockingly, not seeing the threat in such a little girl, not when it was four against one. He motioned for the other three standing behind him to come up and help him teach another brat a lesson in why one shouldn't get in his way.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Ash grinned manically, eyes burning in rage as she threw the two pokéballs in her hand into the air, not wasting any time as she also sent Lampi and Rayo out as well. All four pokémon stood glaring at the opposition. The group of brutish men were not deterred however by the sight of the clearly incensed pokémon, sending out their own pokémon to combat all of Ash's.

"This one…" in seconds, Ash's pokémon had defeated all of the opposing group of pokémon. Ash sneering viciously at them the whole entire time. The leader of the group, though shocked and astounded by the show of power, was not to be deterred however as he sent out another pokémon, himself being the only one in the group with more than one.

"Go Nidoking!" the man called out, summoning the fully evolved poison-type pokémon.

"Lampi, Rayo, come back." Ash called quickly. If she remembered quickly, Nidoking was also a ground-type pokémon, meaning electric type moves would do nothing against it. Besides, Ash wasn't going to have all four of her pokémon waste their energy battling a gorilla and his pokémon.

"What scared you can't win?" the man taunted, trying to act big despite the fact that he was clearly losing.

"No, I just don't see the point in having my pokémon waste their energy dealing with a thug like you." Ash called back, not missing a beat, she didn't give the man anytime to order an attack, "Viento use Gust! Mariposa, String Shot!" both pokémon cried out as they followed their orders, attacking the opposing pokémon quickly. The Nidoking cried out in pain as the powerful flying-type move hit.

"Why you…Nidoking, brush it off and use Earthquake!" Viento quickly picked Mariposa off the ground, avoiding the attack easily. Since Viento was a flying-type, ground-type moves didn't work against him. Mariposa would be safe as long as Viento had her back. "Grr…Then use Mach Punch!" the man growled out when he saw the move fail. Nidoking wasted no time in his attack, but Ash was ready.

"Mariposa, Harden!" the attack was easily deflected as Mariposa took the blow for Viento, using her now hardened shell to defend against the attack. This caused the man to growl again,

"Fine if I can't hurt the pokémon…Then I'll hurt the trainer! Nidoking! Use Poison Sting on the girl!" Ash gasped as the attack came flying at her, eyes widening before she shut them tight, not wanting to see when they hit her. The expected pain never came though, she opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw. Viento and Mariposa both lay on the ground before her, having taken the attack for her. Ash's eyes were suddenly shadowed by her bangs, teeth grinding painfully together as her fists clenched tightly in barely contained rage. The air around her seemed to light up slightly before she turned a very cold glare on the man who had ordered that attack. The thug froze at the look in the eight year old's eyes, looking absolutely murderous as the rocks scattered around her feet began to float in midair. The surprises did not cease either, when both Mariposa and Viento started to glow. Both pokémon slowly stood up from the ground, the light becoming brighter and more insistent as they slowly changed shape. Viento and Mariposa were evolving.

"**Free!"**

"**Pidgo-pidgo!" **the two pokémon called out as the light dispersed in a near blinding flash. A now fully evolved Pidgeot and Butterfree standing where Viento and Mariposa used to be.

"Viento, Mariposa, GUST!" The eight year old ordered without hesitation, the two pokémon growling out in response as they whipped up a tornado. The violent winds hit the man's Nidoking head on, sending it flying backwards and into the man and knocking both unconscious.

Just as quickly as the winds had picked up, they settled down, and Ash released a huff of indignation as she sneered down at the now out cold man and his pokémon.

"Serves you right for picking on a bunch of kids." Ash commented, turning away with yet another huff as she placed her attention back on the injured boy and Allisa. "Come on Allisa, let's get your brother patched up." Ash smiled at the little girl, who was gaping in awe at her after what she had seen.

* * *

"That was amazing Miss! You were so cool!" Allisa gushed as she watched Ash bandage her still unconscious brother up. "Miss Ash, Miss Ash! I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Ash smiled gently at the little girl, slightly put off by her blatant honesty.

"Hehe…Thanks." Ash said, laughing nervously as the little five year old continued to go on and on and on about Ash's apparent 'awesomeness'.

"Ugh…" Allisa's brother suddenly grunted as he finally came to, wincing in pain as he tried to sit upright."

"Careful." Ash warned simply as she helped the boy sit up.

"Thanks. My name's Keith, and you already met Allisa." Ash nodded in return, "I guess you were the one that saved me."

"Yep." Ash replied without hesitation, the boy huffed slightly before speaking,

"Sorry about getting you involved in that, I-" he was stopped from explaining as Ash held up a hand,

"You don't have to tell my why you were fighting with those guys. Just don't worry your little sister anymore." Ash told him before standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry, it's past lunchtime, and I'm pretty sure Brock's tearing his hair out trying to find me. See ya, take care!" Ash said, waving over her shoulder as she left, Rayo in her arms and Fantasma's presence being felt somewhere above her head.

"Bye bye Miss Ash!" Allisa called back, waving enthusiastically, while her brother just gave a slight nod of the head.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Brock asked, looking really peeved. Ash gave a slightly guilty smile as she responded,

"Sorry, went out to train, and something came up. I'm here aren't I?" Ash explained as she went to go sit down. Brock huffed slightly in indignation before following the eight year old to the foldable table he had set up for lunch.

"Well, I guess I can let it slide just this once. Just please be more careful." Brock said, tone pleading as he took a seat across from Ash. The girl smiled and nodded her head, feeling content with their current setting,

"Ok, sorry for worrying you."

"So how'd the training go?" at that Ash couldn't hold back a grin,

"Better than expected, and I got a new pokémon to boot." Ash replied, tapping one of the pokéballs around her waist.

"I see." Brock replied, quirking an eyebrow as an almost knowing smile crossed his face. He to admit, she sometimes drove him up the wall with her slight disappearing acts, few and far in between as they were, but life was fun with her around. Maybe his dad had been right, maybe he could be Ash's older brother figure.

* * *

A/N. I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if it wasn't as great as the others, I tried my best, I promise. As for Ash's Butterfree, I know that in canon it's a boy, but I couldn't find a fitting name for it in Spanish that sounded like a boy, and Viento had already been used for her Pidgeotto, now Pidgeot. So I decided that he would be a girl instead. Mariposa, for those of you who don't know, means Butterfly in Spanish I think. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! See ya!


	11. Episode 9: Unpleasant Surprises!

A/N. Here's Episode 10, enjoy!

To Ted: I'm sorry, but your whole review made me smile. Unfortunately, I have no idea where that is. And your mother's internet name sounds very pretty, in all honesty. As for Mariposa, I'm not completely sure what Psychic-type moves besides Confusion and maybe Psybeam that Butterfree can lean. As for Ash's little special ability, I was honestly fighting with myself over whether I wanted her to be a Psychic like Sabrina or stick with the rarely used plot point of canon!Ash being an Aura user. If I do in fact, decide to have Ash as an Aura user, then she'll be utilizing most of her abilities like a Psychic. And actually, Mariposa can still learn Electro Web via a Move Tutor. Pikachu can't however, and you can't do it through breeding, they aren't in the same Egg Group. As for making Caterpie a girl, that's all you. I have no say in what gender you make the pokémon, nobody does so you don't have to ask permission for it, it's when you base a story off another's idea that you need to ask for permission or borrowing an OC from another story. And of course I'd read your story! I'd be happy too!

It's fine, and as for the reviewing thing, I'm just happy you read it, though I was a bit concerned in all honesty when you didn't review. I thought I had done horribly on that chapter for a bit. As for being careful, again, that was one of the things I was becoming conflicted over when typing up the chapter where Ash battled with the Cerulean Gym. After a lot of internal debate, I just reasoned out that Brock wouldn't like her lying about her name and that as long as she didn't give out her last name there wouldn't be a problem. Or much of one anyways, Ash isn't exactly a common name after all. And Gary is competing in the Pokémon League, it's just that he decided not to challenge that Gym just yet, not after hearing that Ash had in fact been spotted. He's got four badges already, and in his mind and he can always go back and challenge that gym after he gets Ash home (if he gets her home.). Now as for the calling her mom, she hasn't really stuck around a Pokémon Center long enough to make a call, and after being found out by Brock and Lt. Surge, she's not staying in one place longer than she deems strictly necessary.

I agree with you, it would make Ash a better trainer, which is why when Ash finally catches a Charmander (sometime in the next chapter hopefully.). It will disobey her after it evolves into a Charmeleon, and start listening to her finally sometime before it evolves into a Charizard. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 9: Unpleasant Surprises!**

* * *

The morning was pleasant as Ash walked out of the Celadon Department Store, looking more worse for wear then she'd like to openly admit. Shopping, of any kind, had always been a nightmare for the young eight year old, and in all honesty, she'd probably never get used to it completely. But it had to have been done, she'd needed to restock on certain supplies like pokéballs and potions, and a new outfit was, unfortunately, a must as her old one had been ruined during a little incident involving her getting involved physically with her own pokémon's training. She had come out unscathed of course, but her clothes hadn't been so fortunate.

Now she was wearing a sleeveless, white hooded jacket that was honestly one or two sizes too big on her thin frame and ended just short of the middle of her thighs. Underneath jacket, she wore a loose fitting, baby blue tank top with light gray cargo-shorts. Wrapped around her neck was a black and white, striped scarf, a pokéball emblazoned on the ends. She had even bothered to get a new pair of shoes; a pair of baby blue high tops that had looked practical and felt comfy. And since she was already changing her wardrobe, she had also decided to go and get her hair done, it couldn't have hurt after all. Now, her once long black hair that had fallen down to the middle of her back barely went past her chin, held in place by a thunderbolt hairpin that the hairdresser had said would look absolutely adorable on her. Ash couldn't hold back a slight twitch at the memory in irritation, that woman, though very pretty, had been very annoying and had Ash considering walking out of there with her half done and looking funky multiple times throughout the whole ordeal. She could admit however, no matter how tiresome and tedious it had seemed it had been worth it.

Now she could focus her full attention on her upcoming gym battle, or at least most of it. She still needed to find Brock, who had disappeared at some point after they had entered the town, but she'd find him later. Flirting with some pretty lady somewhere in town probably; Ash couldn't hold back another twitch of irritation at that particular thought.

"Does he _have _to act like he's two and has the self-control of an infant throwing a temper tantrum?" Ash wondered aloud, silently seething inside. Rayo and Fantasma both chuckled at this, drawing Ash's attention onto them both.

"_Well, you have to admit Ash Dear, Brock wouldn't be Brock if he didn't have his little quirks." _Fantasma spoke up. Ash could just hear the smirk her voice, even if she didn't have a mouth to smirk with, being a ghost-type pokémon without a visible mouth and all. Rayo cooed his species name out before rubbing his head against Ash's cheek affectionately, earning him a scratch behind the ears from his trainer as she giggled slightly in response to the gesture.

"Yeah, yeah, but even you have to admit it's annoying." Ash said as she began walking again.

"_Hmm…Maybe. So where to next, Ash Dear?" _Fantasma conceded as she walked by her trainer's side, having taken on the illusion of a young girl around Ash's own age with lilac hair and cat yellow eyes. The illusory girl was wearing a simple, sleeveless, purple dress shirt with dark purple leggings and black flats.

The outfit itself had been inspired by one of the mannequins they had seen in the clothing section of the department store and for some odd reason, Fantasma had just now remembered that she could create illusions to a certain degree. The ghost/fire dual-type had had the sudden urge to walk around in human form instead of turning invisible and following her trainer as usual.

"The Celadon Gym of course, we can look for Brock later." Ash said, pausing to pull the town map out of her back pack to check their location and see where the gym was. She quickly memorized it before chucking the map back into her backpack, slinging the thing over her shoulder, and walking in the direction that the map designated the gym to be in.

* * *

Ash couldn't help but wrinkle her nose up slightly as she walked into the Celadon Gym. The place smelled very strongly of something that made the eight year old hack slightly as soon as she breathed in the air, causing her to cough profusely before she finally settled down and decided she wasn't going to lose her lungs any time soon. Whatever was the source of whatever stench that was in the air, it needed to consider taking a bath, for a week, maybe a whole year, or three.

"Um…" she gave an involuntary cough as she walked farther into the place. "Hello? I came to challenge the gym, is anybody there?" Ash called out as she walked farther in, Fantasma walking in behind her still wearing her self-constructed illusion, which also visibly wrinkled its nose at the smell. Rayo, for some odd reason, found the scent shockingly pleasant, and kept releasing content sighs every time he took a whiff of the air.

"_Ash dear, are you sure that they aren't maybe fumigating the place. It smells worse then a Garbodor with indigestion." _Fantasma asked, coughing slightly as she followed her trainer. Ash gave a shrug in response, unsure herself. If they were indeed fumigating the place, then they should have closed the gym and covered it with a tent. There was no tent, and she had been able to walk in unhindered, so the gym must not needed to have been fumigated, but still, that stench.

"Oh hello, sorry for not responding earlier. Do you two need-are you both okay?" a woman suddenly walked up to them, tilting her head when saw their expressions.

"This is the Celadon Gym, right?" Ash asked, managing to flatten out her expression to talk to the woman. The woman immediately perked up,

"Oh yes, you must be here to challenge Erika, she's teaching a class right now though. It should be over pretty soon."

"Oh okay. I guess I can wait…" Ash had to hold back from wrinkling her nose again as the scent almost made her gag.

"Um…Is something wrong?"

"_Yes, what rolled over and died in here, a Muk?" _Fantasma asked, expression one of utter disgust as she finally got enough of the air in the room. The woman took on an indignant look as she huffed slightly, feeling obviously insulted by the question.

"For your information, young lady. What you smell, is perfume. Our finest to be exact." The woman gave a smug smirk, placing a dainty hand on her hip as she gave them both an expectant look. Ash quirked eyebrow at the woman's obvious pride in such an overpowering scent.

Ash remembered that her mother had occasionally worn perfume, though not enough to be noticeable, and it was only on rare and very special occasions, so Ash was not use to the strength of some particular brands. And actually, she wasn't use to any brands what so ever. Fantasma had it much rougher though, as the only scent she preferred was the scent of something burning, anything that was supposed to smell pleasant and nice to others made her recoil and plug her nose in disgust. But she was part fire-type, so it was apparently a given that she upturn her nose at anything that didn't smell burnt or crispy. Or at least, that was how the dual-type pokémon explained it.

Fantasma scoffed at the woman's declaration.

"_If that's your finest, I don't want to get a whiff of your worst." _Fantasma replied, the illusion wrinkling its nose up in further disgust at the overpowering smell. The woman turned beet red, metaphorical smoke coming out of her ears in her rage as she stood there and seethed. Ash had a feeling that if somebody that could control the woman and keep her from doing something unfair and possibly illegal in the next five seconds, they were both going to get kicked out of the gym.

"Why you little…"

"Mia, what's the matter?" a soft voice called out, followed by the appearance of a younger, very pretty girl clad in a flower print yukata. "Oh hello there, my name's Erika. It's nice to meet you." The teenager greeted politely, holding out her hand for Ash and Fantasma to shake.

"Ah, you too. The name's Cenere." Ash greeted, remembering that since Brock wasn't here she could, though she did feel bad about it, lie about her real name, though it wasn't really lying; Cenere meant 'ash' in Italian. She didn't like lying, but after nearly getting caught at the last gym, she wasn't willing to take any chances by giving her actually name out. "I came here to challenge the gym…"

"More like continue to worry your mother into an early grave, Ash."

* * *

A/N. Please remember to review, thanks for reading, see ya!

*runs for the hills before the readers can butcher me*


	12. Episode 10: Getting Caught!

A/N. Here's Episode 10, enjoy!

To Ted: Ehehehe…You'll see in this chapter. And you're right, Gary and Gray are basically really close, they are the same word with the letters rearranged, or something like that. And don't worry about your spelling skills, nobody's perfect, and even I screw up sometimes.

And of course you can, I'd be happy to see it, just remember to tell people you got permission if you post it on an artistic website like Deviantart. Heh, that can happen, humans read words as a whole instead of each individual letter separately, and Fantasia and Fantasma are very close in spelling. Yes, he was in the class, now he's flirting with one of the pretty girls who help Erika in the Gym. And you mean Scissor Street, not Siccor Street, had me confused there for a bit. I don't think that's in Celadon City, so he's not there.

And isn't that just the most annoying thing in the world. I don't even have Asthma, but my mother doesn't wear perfume at all, if very rarely. So when people start spraying perfume and I'm nearby, breathing clearly becomes a bit difficult. And oops, that did not register at that point in time, thanks for pointing that out.

Now as for Ash and her disobedient pokémon, in my mind, Ash would never do something that his pokémon don't like. So my Ash won't do it either, I just can't see Ash, in any fanfic, or in canon doing something bad to a pokémon on purpose, if you ask me canon!Ash loves pokémon more than he likes his own kind. More like they know she's younger, by two years human time, then the average pokémon trainer, so the ones that don't obey her see her as being too immature to handle them just yet and not worth their loyalty and obedience.

Ok, now I'm really starting to like your reviews, not only are they long, but they ask specific questions that are more or less easy to answer. Ok, first off, the jacket, it's sleeveless and all white, with a black line running along the hem of the sleeves, the bottom of the jacket, but not the hem of the hood. It's not a pull over, and it doesn't actually close in any way, shape or form, it's one of those jackets where it's always open. The scarf has a full pokéball emblem on both end, and the stripes run left to right or horizontal and there are two stripes at each end, running through the pokéballs. As for high tops, they are a type of shoes that usually reaches above the ankle, hence the name high tops. And yes, Ash has bangs and they look basically the same as canon!Ash's, only slightly shorter now.

That is an idea *stores it away for later use.*. and I'm glad you understand my little problem with that. The same goes for me, I can't see Dragonite as a girl to save my life, nor can I ever imagine a Dragonair being anything but a girl. I could also create a list of pokémon I just can't see as a boy or girl but then that'd take too long.

And now for the all-important question that has my attention the most, which is in all honesty a great question and for once I do have an answer for it. The reason why Ash can't have both is, unfortunately as awesome as that would be, she wouldn't be able to control either. In my mind that's just way too much power for one single body, especially of a child, to hold. Psychic powers are one thing, Aura another, but to be able to control both at the same time, it's just too much power for one person to handle. I'm pretty sure if you knew just how to go about it exactly, you could use aura the same way a Psychic uses their powers, I can't say the same for Psychics, but that's just way too much to have both at the same time. I don't think Ash would be able to handle the physical and mental stress that would place on her.

Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter. But one question first, when are you going to get an account and when you do, what's the penname I should be looking out for?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Episode 10: Getting Caught!**

* * *

Ash and Fantasma froze at the familiar voice, Ash closing her eyes tightly as she slowly turned around to face the speaker. Opening one eye, she silently groaned as her face contorted into a tight expression. _'Crap!'_ Ash thought, viciously cursing her apparently rotten luck under her breath. Behind her, Erika quirked an eyebrow, knowing full and well what was going on.

"Well?" Ash twitched slightly at the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Ash, don't you dare start trying to pretend that you don't know who I am. You can change your outfit and your appearance but I can still recognize you from anywhere." Ash winced visibly at the tone, sighing as she finally gave up, her cover basically blown with the appearance of her childhood friend-turned-rival Gary Oak.

"Mmh…" Ash made a noise of displeasure as she backed up and away from the boy, clearly uncomfortable with the less then favorable situation she had suddenly found herself in without explanation.

"Ash, what in the world were you thinking you ran away from home? Your mother's been worried sick about you!" Gary yelled out taking Ash's arm in a vice like grip to make sure the young eight year old didn't suddenly bolt inexplicably. Ash merely grimaced at both the boy's painful hold on her arm and the volume of his voice. She had never dealt well with being yelled at in situations such as this where she was receiving at least some pressure from the speaker, especially when they were mad at her to boot. She couldn't help but be confused though. What had her running away had to do with him? Gary had already been long gone and to the next town when Ash had made the decision to leave home; he had left and abandoned her in favor of going on a pokémon journey instead. And really, Ash couldn't blame him, experiencing it for herself, life traveling with pokémon was fun and exciting, it made her happy, so maybe Gary had felt the same during his. So why was he so mad at her for doing something that had nothing to really do with him to begin with. Sure he had been part of the reason for the decision, but that didn't mean he was directly involved, not in her mind at least.

Ash was shaken from her thoughts by Gary shaking her, bringing her back to reality and the situation at hand.

"Ash, answer me!" Ash winced again, before shaking her head and yanking her arm out of Gary's grip.

"What does it matter to you?" she exclaimed, backing up as much as she possibly could before her back finally made contact with counter. Rayo jumping off her shoulder and landing a bit behind her, looking quite confused at the situation at hand, and his normally happy trainer's sudden very tense and angry demeanor.

"What? Of course it matters to me!" Gary yelled back, internally and visibly shocked by Ash's question, "Ash you ran away from home, and you expect to just sit back and watch as you run about with a bunch of pokémon you can barely control?" Ash growled at that. Did he actually think she couldn't handle her own pokémon? Shows what he knew.

"I can handle my pokémon just fine for your information Gary Oak." Ash bit back at him, jabbing her finger painfully into his chest and causing him to back up instead. Gary didn't believe her however,

"Oh really? Then tell me, what about that pokémon you stole from Grandpa? The Pikachu." Rayo's ear twitched as he realized that Gary was referring to him. Of course Rayo had known that Ash had taken him from the lab without permission. He may have been asleep at first, but even within a pokéball, Rayo had heard Ash enter the room and pick up the container. And with how late it had been at that time, he knew she was not there with anybody's knowledge or permission, especially with the fact she had been whispering beforehand. Rayo knew stealing was wrong, and it barely made her better than those three people from Team Rocket, but that didn't mean he liked Ash any less. He adored his trainer, even if she had taken him without permission from the lab, she treated him like family, or as close to family as she could. Even if he did understand that though, that didn't mean he liked others taking shots at his trainer. None of her pokémon did. If Gary kept it up, he was going to get hurt.

"**Pika…" **Rayo growled out warningly towards Gary, cheeks sparking violently as he glared at the other trainer. Gary quirked an eyebrow at the little pokémon, realizing that it was the very pokémon he had been speaking of, and it looked like it was ready to fry somebody.

"Ash, why did you run away from home? Is it because of the fact that I left? Do you think I broke that promise we made when we were younger?" Gary questioned, eyes looking surprisingly urgent. Ash found herself looking away from him in that instant, feeling like she was five again, and her father had just come back from a five month long trip only to leave the very next day. Tears were brimming the edge of her eyes, vision becoming blurry but the water never leaking out. "Ash…I swore I wouldn't abandon you, even after we weren't on really speaking terms any longer, I meant it. I'd never break that promise!" Gary spoke, making Ash look him in the eye despite her best attempts to avoid all contact.

"I…I'm not going back." The eight year old suddenly declared, teeth grinding down into her lip painfully, but not hard enough to cause her to bleed.

"Ash!"

"No! I'm not going back! Gary you can try and say that you haven't abandoned me all you want, yell and scream yourself hoarse, but I refuse to go back now!" Ash yelled out, eyes burning with determination. "While you were apparently looking for me, I got three badges. Gary, I'm not weak! I'm not five years old again and unable to take care of myself!" she yelled out, not bending at all, "And if you don't believe me oh well! I'm not going back, I've come too far."

"Ash…"

"If I may." Erika, who had been silent through the whole conversation up until that point, finally spoke up, gaining both trainers' attention in the process, "I think I have a solution that both of you will like."

"What is it?" Gary asked, looking at the gym leader curiously. She smiled gently before answering,

"Well, Ash came here to get a gym badge, while you came back here, after already challenging me, to bring Ash home to her family, correct?" both nodded their heads in response, "Ash doesn't want to go home though. So how about we hold a gym battle to solve everything." Gary blinked in confusion,

"What?"

"It's simple. Call Ash's mom, and your grandfather Prof. Oak, and have them both come here. Once they are both here, I'll battle Ash in an official gym battle, if she can prove to all of you that she can continue on her journey without any of you having to worry, than she can continue her journey, but if she can't then she goes without any fuss. How does that sound?" Ash hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding her head in response, Gary following shortly after. "Great then, considering that fact that both Ash's mother and Prof. Oak are in Pallet Town, it should take them about a week, give or take a couple of days, to get here. We'll hold the battle then." Erika explained as Gary nodded his head, turning to go to the Pokémon Center so he could call both adults and inform of the events that had just unfolded. He had a feeling that neither would be very pleased at this development but it seemed to be the only thing that could make Ash return home without too much of a problem.

"Ok then, in one week's time, I'll prove to all of you that I don't need any of you worrying over me anymore." Ash said, her expression determined as her eyes glowed with fire.

"How about you and me go for a candlelit dinner under the full moon's light?" A familiar voice caused Ash to twitch in sudden irritation as Brock and a very pretty girl with long brown hair walked out from the back.

"Down doggy!" Ash ordered as she kneed the man in a very painful place, the former gym leader curling in on himself in pain and utter agony.

"Agh!"

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and just to ruin the mood I threw in Brock at that moment. Thanks for reading and please remember to review, see ya!


	13. Episode 11: Of Losing Battles and Fires

A/N. Here's Episode 11, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 11: Of Losing Battles and Fires Part 1!**

* * *

Ash sighed, visibly pensive as she walked into the Celadon Gym. After a week spent avoiding the city all together, and training in the surrounding forest outside of the town, she still felt nervous of facing her mother and Prof. Oak, and the fact that her whole journey depended on the oncoming gym battle and gaining both of their approvals had left her unnaturally stressed and very snippy. She'd managed to curb the sudden bad temper when around her pokémon, taking it out, unfortunately, on the forever understanding of her now very stressing plight Brock. She'd never felt so grateful to have him around before, and was considering maybe being a bit less harsh in her punishments when she needed to control Brock and his flirting habits.

Surveying the inside of the gym, she clenched her fisted hands tighter, nails biting into her skin, but not hard enough to bleed just yet. Brock had gone on ahead of her, and was currently somewhere inside the gym, probably flirting with one of the girls who worked in the gym again.

"_Ash dear, you know there's still time to bolt and run." _Fantasma suggested from her place, floating above Ash's shoulder. Rayo was sitting on Ash's shoulder, ears twitching in nervous anticipation as well. Ash looked towards the pokémon in shock, not believing what Fantasma had just suggested.

"Fantasma…Did you suddenly fall ill? You've never told me to run from a deal before! You always said that an honorable person always makes good on their promises, and you're telling me now to run away?" Ash spoke, visibly astounded by what she had said.

"_I know, but Ash dear, even I have to admit this is a very dire situation. Call me a hypocrite if you must, but even I'm not sure if you'll win this." 'and if you lose, I'm not sure you'll be able to deal with it.' _The ghost-type thought, making sure Ash wouldn't hear the last part and keeping it to herself. If the eight year old heard that thought, she'd just be more nervous and that much more likely to make a horrid mistake.

"It's fine, Fantasma. I can't run away from this, not forever. Even if I did escape now, that doesn't mean I'd be able to do it later. It's best to get this over with now, I just have to make sure I don't lose…" Ash replied back, walking farther into the gym, following the directions that Brock had given her before he had left.

* * *

Ash found herself wincing slightly as a harsh light hit her eyes when she exited out of the hallway. She immediately found herself in a large indoor meadow, perfect for grass-types if Ash were to be honest, it fit the gym and its gym leader perfectly.

"Welcome Ash, to the Celadon Gym." Erika greeted from the other side of the battlefield that would service for their match. Ash nodded her head in return, vaguely noting the presences of her mother, Prof. Oak, Gary, and Brock out of the corner of her eye. She snapped her head in the direction of her mother when she noticed that the woman was about to stand up, only to sit back down when Erika intervened.

"Mrs. Ketchum, calm down. Right now we have a battle to get to, you can talk to your daughter after everything is over." Erika soothed the pensive woman, who grimaced slightly before finally sitting down again. The whole entire time, Delia's gaze was locked onto her daughter's figure, worrying the bottom of her lip as she silently prayed everything would turn out okay. "Ok Ash, this will be an official gym battle, so we'll do a four on four battle. Only the challenger can substitute, and once all pokémon on one side are defeated, will there be a winner." Erika explained, reaching into the sleeve of her yukata and pulling out a pokéball. "Begin!" she called throwing the pokéball into the air, releasing her first choice, a weird tumbleweed looking pokémon; a Tangela, Fantasma supplied. Ash did the same, sending out Viento first. The giant bird pokémon flapped his wings, kicking up a large amount of dirt and dust into the air.

"Tangela, Leech Seed!" the woman ordered right off the bat, obviously planning and causing issues for Ash's pokémon right off the bat. Ash wouldn't be that easy to beat though,

"Viento, use Gust to knock it away!" Ash ordered, watching with satisfaction as the grass-type move was knocked away. Erika was not detoured in the least however by the failed move, deciding that if that hadn't worked, then it was time to get up close and personal with the opposing pokémon.

"Now use Wrap!" Ash's eyes widened as the familiar move was performed, the Tangela all but strangling Viento as it brought him to the ground, unable to move. "Vine Whip!" Viento had no chance to move or dodge as the grass-type began to hit him repeatedly with the weak but still painful move. Ash ground her teeth together in frustration until an idea came upon her,

"Viento! Quick, try and get into the air!" Ash called out, watching with satisfaction as the fly-type got his wings free finally, and immediately took to the air, the poor grass-type panicking as it was yanked violently along. "Now dive!" Ash ordered. Erika's eyes widened at the order, shocked beyond belief.

"But Dive is a water-type move, Pidgeot shouldn't be able to perform it!"

"Whoever said I was talking about that type of dive?" Ash said, a pleased smile adorning her features as Viento all but slammed Erika's Tangela into the ground, dragging it slightly across the dirt as it refused to let go even after the painful and forced landing had been delivered. It finally released the bird, Viento flying high up into the air as far out of the Tangela's reach as he possibly could.

"Tangela!" Erika cried out in worry, watching with obvious concern as the grass-type got up with some difficulty. Shaking itself, it turned around to face Viento, eyes narrowed in renewed determination. Erika paused to think for a moment as she tried to come up with a half decent plan to counter Viento; a basically speedy flying-type with enough strength to not only wiggle free from a Wrap attack but then use it against the one using the move.

"Viento Gust!"

"Tangela, Ingrain!" While Ingrain was a useful move that allowed for the user to heal over a certain amount of time, it had a single drawback, the pokémon using the defensive attack lost their mobility, but it would also keep Tangela from flying off because of the strong winds that the bird-type was generating with his wings. _'That's it!' _Erika thought as a sudden bout of inspiration hit, "Tangela, quick use Vine Whip on the ground!" the grass-type nodded as its head in response, before forcibly sending its vines into the ground and upsetting the earth. Rocks, clay, and soil all flew as the vines came back out of the ground, sending the debris straight at Viento's flying form. The bird barely managed to dodge it, only to get hit as he accidently ran into an awaiting Vine Whip, courtesy of Erika's Tangela.

"Viento!"

"Now use Leech Seed!" Viento, still stunned from the Vine Whip, had no chance to dodge as the grass-type move took root, quickly sapping Viento of his strength. The bird pokémon refused to go down easily though, not without taking Tangela down with him. In a last ditch effort to at least put this match into a draw, Viento forced himself to his feet, before lunging with an angry screech at the grass-type, a Peck attack ready for it. With the last of his fading strength, Viento pecked away at the grass-type until they both fainted, leaving both trainers and their audience stunned at the flying-types determination.

"Viento!" Ash cried out, recovering the fastest out of the small group as she ran towards her fallen pokémon, rubbing his head soothingly as she softly congratulated him for a good job. "You did great, return and take a nice long rest." Ash said as she called the flying-type back into his pokéball, Viento cooing pathetically, proud of his feat despite the pain he was in. Ash quickly returned to her side of the field, a pokéball already out and waiting for the match to begin again.

In the stands, both Prof. Oak and Gary were both astounded and secretly pleased with what they were seeing, though they both wanted Ash home safe and sound, they could honestly agree that she was obviously taking very good care of the pokémon she had caught and was raising.

"I've never seen a pokémon so determined to win before." Gary said softly, eyes blinking rapidly as the shock from the scene that had just unfolded slowly wore off.

"Ash may be young, but she's got the talent necessary to be a good trainer, she also cares for her pokémon, obviously." The scientist added on, nodding his head in silent agreement. Delia however, had a completely opposite opinion, not seeing the battle itself but her little girl who in her mind, was not only NOT ready to be out traveling with dangerous pokémon, but also out there traveling with dangerous people.

"How could you two say that? That pokémon was mean and vicious!" The woman disagreed quickly with the two, shaking her head in disbelief, "That thing could hurt Ash!" Prof. Oak eyed the woman with trepidation before speaking slowly,

"Delia, pardon me for asking this, but are you really, truly seeing the battle and what is really going on, or are you seeing what you want to see?" Delia wilted at the question, not answering out of pure confusion and unfamiliar guilt. Why did she feel like she had suddenly said something wrong?

"Go Mariposa!" Ash called out as she sent out a fully evolved bug/flying dual-type pokémon. The butterfly shaped pokémon had eyes that burned with the fire of determination, glaring at Erika, who she saw as an enemy standing in her trainer's way. Everybody, save for Ash, had to blink in surprise at the look the pokémon was sporting, shock growing as she turned her scornful gaze onto the others in the audience as well.

"Go Jumpluff!" Erika called, shaking her head as she sent the little jumping pokémon out. Ash blinked as she saw how long it stayed in the air when it jumped, and Ash couldn't help but think that one good Gust attack would be all it would take to lose the poor thing and never see it again. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do.

"Mariposa, use Gust!" Almost being the keyword.

The poor thing stood no chance as it was sent flying away, everybody staring after it pathetically as it nearly disappeared into the distance, if it hadn't been for Ash's next attack, "Now use Confusion!" the poor pokémon was completely helpless to do anything as it was forcibly brought back down to the earth.

"Ah! Jumpluff, quick use Gust to counter!" the Jumpluff managed to break free finally, letting loose a rapid torrent of wind in hopes of dealing some damage, rather than taking it.

"Mariposa, counter with your own Gust!" as the two flying-type moves Ash sat back and watched the two moves battle out before an idea finally struck her. "Use Confusion!" Ash ordered, watching as Mariposa realized quickly what Ash wanted and used the psychic energy to take control of all the winds being generated. Condensing the powerful winds into a ball, she chucked it at the Grass-type getting it caught in a vicious whirlwind.

"Jumpluff!" Erika cried out in worry as she watched the little pokémon helplessly take damage. The winds eventually died down, causing the poor and helpless pokémon to fall to the ground unconscious and KOed.

"Is Jumpluff ok?" Ash asked, feeling bad for what was basically a completely one-sided fight. Erika checked the fallen dual-type over, focusing on all its injuries before nodding her head,

"Yes, just a bit beat up, thank you for your concern Ash." Erika replied, giving the eight year old a gentle smile as she returned her fallen pokémon to its pokéball. "Now, you've beat both Tangela and Jumpluff, and I'm now losing by one pokémon with two left over, while you still have three. Let's see if we can't even things out. Go, Gloom!" Ash recoiled as the foul stench reached her nose as the grass/poison dual-type appeared. Drool leaked from its lips but even Ash could swallow her slight disgust at the scent and say it was at the very least, a bit cute.

"Mariposa, you still wanna battle?" Ash asked the bug-type pokémon on her side of the field. Mariposa nodded her head in response, eyes still narrowed in determination as she glared at the opposing pokémon. "Good, then let's start this with a bang, use Gust again!" Ash ordered the butterfly pokémon, who nodded her head in response as she whipped up yet another vicious wind.

"Gloom, hold your ground until the wind dies down, then use Poison Powder!"

"Use Gust again to counter!"

"Now Sleep Powder!" Ash's eyes widened in shock as the opposing pokémon sent out a cloud of green dust, mere seconds after Mariposa's Gust had died down. The poor thing stood no chance, falling to the ground with a thud as she breathed in the gas by accident.

"Mariposa!"

"Now finish this with Sludge Bomb!" Mariposa was woken up as quickly as she had fallen asleep, landing at Ash's feet with a vicious sounding thud as the poor pokémon was all but KOed by the move. She cried out in pain, finding peace with the soothing pets her trainer was giving her. She couldn't help but feel incensed with herself for failing the eight year old who had so readily put her trust in her to win the battle.

"It's ok Mariposa, you did great. We just have two more pokémon to go and we win this. For now take a nice long rest." Ash verbally soothed the pokémon's rage, returning her to her pokéball before she stood up again, tucking the ball away and pulling out another. "Don't get too ahead of yourself Erika. This battle's far from over." Erika smiled at that eight year old's reply, happy to see the young child before her's motivation.

"I would hope so."

"Rayo, Thunderbolt!"

* * *

A/N. Ok, this chapter, in my opinion is not the best one so far, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please remember to review! See ya!


	14. Episode 12: Of Losing Battles and Fires

A/N. Here's episode 12, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 12: Of Losing Battles and Fires Part 2!**

* * *

Ash immediately shielded her eyes as the battlefield lit up in a spectacular display of electric power, faintly taking note of the fact that her hair was beginning to stand end as she felt the ground shake violently beneath her feet. Chancing a glance when the light finally cleared enough to be able to see, her eyes widened in shock at the display before her; the whole entire battlefield had been destroyed and then rearranged with the power of Rayo's attack. What was once solid and mostly flat ground was now a devastated and charred crater, the earth burnt horribly by the large amounts of electricity that had been released by the little electric mouse. In the air, floating with that same electricity, were rocks and boulders that had once stood firmly planted in the ground, the conductive minerals inside having been supercharged and magnetized. The air crackled insistently, sparks of left over energy to still flying about, and would most likely stay for the remainder of the battle. Ash herself found that her feet were no longer planted as firmly on the ground, now floating a couple of inches off the ground as a result of the sudden magnetic field as static electricity ran across her body, it wasn't painful however.

"Great job Rayo!" Ash complemented, proud of the little mouse despite the fact that her equilibrium had been thrown slightly off with the sudden absence of the usually present gravity, and by extension the ground. "Can you still move?" She asked, receiving a nod from the little electric-type as he quickly adjusted to the new change of environment, planting his own feet on one of the floating rocks nearby, it was obvious that he would have the easier time moving around. On the other side of the field, Erika's Gloom floated about helplessly, unable to make any sense of what was up and down any longer as it bounced off of the rocks and ground without stop. She wouldn't let that stop her from continuing the battle however, "Ok then, Use Quick Attack!" Rayo called his name out in confirmation, ricocheting off of the floating rocks as he made his way towards the helpless grass-type.

"Oh Gloom!" Erika called out in concern as the pokémon was hit dead on, unable to move or dodge in the least as Rayo all but tackled it to the ground.

"Now use Iron Tail!"

"Try to stop it with a Sludge Bomb!"

"Deflect it!" Gloom managed to right itself enough to use an attack, firing the ordered move towards the little mouse pokémon charging towards it, tail glowing with power. Rayo easily deflected the poison-type move, using the steel-type properties of the move he had been about to use on his opponent to instead deflect the deadly attack without harm. "Now try it again!"

"Use Sleep Powder!" Ash's eyes widened as Rayo flew through the sleep-inducing cloud, unable to dodge as he wound up floating helplessly through the air, out could and asleep thanks to the powdery attack. "Now, use Sludge Bomb again!"

"Rayo!" Ash called out as the poor electric-type, helpless to defend himself, was hit with the painful attack. He quickly woke up though, shaking himself out of the pain and sleep-induced daze, cheeks sparking dangerously yet again as he released yet another Thunderbolt. The electric attack temporarily ripped through the magnetic field, destroying some of the rocks that had been in the way and surging towards the still slightly immobile grass-type.

"Gloom, try and dodge it, then use Leech Seed!" Gloom barely managed to dodge the attack, it's arm being clipped by the painful move as it fired its own move. The Leech Seed hit Rayo on the shoulder, shocking both trainer and pokémon as it began to wraps its vines around Rayo and then drain him of his energy. Ash ground her teeth in frustration as she fought to think of a plan before Rayo passed out. Rayo wasn't going to wait however, as the little mouse decided to take a page out of Viento's book, and lunged at the opposing pokémon, ignoring the pain he was in and tackling Gloom. With the grass-type at close vicinity and in his clutches, Rayo released yet another Thunderbolt, frying Gloom completely as the last of his energy left him. Both pokémon finally fell unconscious, floating in the air limply. Ash quickly collected Rayo, Erika returning her fallen grass-type back to its pokéball.

"That was amazing Ash, I must say I'm impressed with your skills as a pokémon trainer." Erika commented as she pulled out her final pokémon, "But I'm afraid that this is the end of your journey."

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I were you." Ash warned as she pulled out Lampi's pokéball. The magnetic field was still present, and Ash was still slightly trapped inside, though she was having no physical or mental problems working in it. She let Lampi loose on the field, receiving shocked looks from most of her audience as well Erika herself.

"I've never seen that pokémon before."

"And you probably never will unless you leave Kanto and head north." Ash commented as Lampi easily maneuvered around the magnetic field, even managing to stay firmly planted to the ground.

"It seems to have an easy time moving about in this normally difficult setting." At that comment, Ash grinned,

"Unfortunately for you, Lampi has the advantage in this. There's a cave filled with magnetic energy up in the region where Lampi comes from, and it just so happens that that is where you can normally find her kind." Ash explained. "She thrives in places like this." Erika nodded her head slowly, realizing with vague frustration that this was going to be a lot more difficult than the battles prior. She had to admit, with some training and a lot more experience, Ash could make a great gym leader, or even one of the Elite Four if given enough time and the right environment to grow and mature.

"Well then, I guess I can't make this easy for you either. Go Victoreebel!" The two pokémon glared at each other, silently sizing each other up, before Lampi suddenly jumped into the action. Jumping onto one of the larger boulders floating around, she released several Electro Web attacks in succession. Victoreebel just barely managing to dodge first five before a sixth and seventh finally hit it.

"Bug Bite!" Lampi disappeared in flash, moving rapidly between the larger rocks before she finally landed on the opposing pokémon, biting the grass-type multiple times before finally backing off and jumping away.

"Victoreebel, Sludge Bomb!"

"Counter with Electro Web, then use Spider Web!"

"**Galvantula!" **the bug/electric dual-type pokémon dodged the first and second Sludge Bombs, before firing yet another Electro Web to block the rest and then using Spider Web to constrict the opponents movements.

"Victoreebel, quick! Use Razor Leaf to cut yourself free!"

"Not so fast! Lampi, Signal Beam!"

"Victoreebel!" Erika ground her teeth together, admittedly frustrated with herself. "Use Vine Whip!" Finally one of the grass-types attacks hit, sending Lampi flying back a bit before she regained her footing, recovering from the hit quickly and firing another couple of rounds of Electro Web.

Victoreebel quickly hid itself behind one of the larger boulders, shielding itself from the oncoming electric attacks before it fired off a Razor Leaf attack. Lampi barely managed to dodge the attack, getting hit in the leg, before she fired off another Signal Beam. Dodging slightly, Victoreebel again released another Vine Whip attack, managing yet again to hit Lampi, scratching her forelegs and managing to slow her down. Using that lack of speed it then fired off another Sludge Bomb, followed by yet another Vine Whip attack.

"Good! Now pull it in!"

"Lampi, quick get out of there!" It was useless however as Erika ordered the next attack,

"Now, use Solar Beam!" There was a blinding flash of light, Ash forced to turn away and cover her eyes as the field lit up yet again. When the light cleared, Ash looked, only to see Lampi unconscious on the ground. Erika released a sigh of relief as she recalled her pokémon, watching as the magnetic field finally dissipated returning gravity back to normal. Ash landed gently on her feet, only to collapse on the ground as she stared at the battlefield stunned.

"I…I lost…"

"Ash! Ash!" Delia yelled as she ran up to her daughter, "Ash, are you okay, are you hurt, those pokémon didn't injure you, did they? Don't worry we'll be going home right this instant."

"Mrs. Ketchum."

"What?" Delia turned towards Erika, eyes narrowed in a warning glare as she placed her attention on the woman,

"You can't take her home just yet."

"What do you mean I can't? She's my child!"

"Yes, but the deal I had with her was that we would do battle with you two watching, to prove to you that she could handle herself during a pokémon journey. If she didn't gain your approval then she would go home without a fuss, but if she did then you had to let her continue on her pokémon journey without a fuss yourself."

"But she lost!"

"Yes, true. But I never said that she had to win to continue, just to gain your approval. So does she have it, or doesn't she?" Erika said, managing to keep her cool despite being yelled at by the obviously frustrated woman. The woman huffed as she rapidly shook her head.

"No she doesn't! She's too young, she's only eight! That's two years younger than when trainers normally start out!"

"If that's your only reason, it's not a very good one."

"But pokémon are dangerous!"

"Of course they are, even I can admit that. But Mrs. Ketchum, they also make the best of friends, you can't be mad at Ash for wanting to get along with them, now can you?"

"But…"

"Mrs. Ketchum, what did you see when you watched Ash's gym battle with me? Did you see a little girl who in your eyes is too young to be doing this, or did you see a pokémon trainer ready and willing to go that extra mile it takes to win?" Delia seemed to wilt visibly at the question, stuttering out her answer as she hesitated.

"I think Ash can handle being a pokémon trainer."

"Professor!"

"Now don't get snippy with me Delia, you're not a child anymore."

"But Ash is…"

"And so is Gary. What I saw in Ash during that battle, was the same thing I see in Gary when I saw him battle with his pokémon." The old man began, "I saw a pokémon trainer that knew what she was doing, that was cares for her pokémon like family." Prof. Oak took a deep, thoughtful breath before continuing, " I approve of Ash continuing her pokémon journey. Even though Ash stole Pikachu, it's clear as day that she cares for him dearly."

"Well Mrs. Ketchum, what about you?" Erika said, smiling gently at the old man before she turned her head towards Delia. The woman was silent, staring at her daughter for a moment, before rapidly shaking her head,

"No, no, no, no , NO!" she answered, getting louder with each word. "I refuse to have my eight year old daughter go on something as dangerous as a pokémon journey! Not until she's old enough!"

"And when is old enough Mrs. Ketchum?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Delia bit out, seizing Ash by her arm and yanking her off the ground, returning Lampi to her pokéball and tucking it away before walking off. Ash being dragged helplessly behind. What the woman failed to notice however were the tears leaking from the eight year old's eyes; she wouldn't ever be going out on her pokémon journey again, and her mother didn't care.

* * *

"_Heh, this is too easy."_

"_Now where are those pokémon?"_

"_**Saur…"**_

* * *

"Don't worry Ash, you'll be back home safe and sound soon. Just wait and see." Delia said, collecting her daughter's things before she stood upright. "And then we'll release those nasty and dangerous pokémon, you can keep Fantasma and Lampi of course, and we'll have to return that Pikachu to Prof. Oak…"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"NO! They are MY pokémon, I raised them, it was ME who caught them! I won't let you get rid of them mom!" Ash yelled out, finally speaking as she stood up.

"Ash!"

"No!" Ash yelled, shaking her head rapidly before running out the door,

"Ash! Get back here!" Delia wilted as she watched her daughter run away helplessly. Why did she suddenly feel like she didn't even know her anymore?

* * *

_*Huff…Huff…Huff…Huff…* _Ash panted for air as she finally came to a stop near the fountain in front of the Celadon Department Store. She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes that just refused to stop.

"Why…Why can't she understand?" Ash whimpered out, feeling heartbroken, misunderstood, and horribly tired. She wasn't afraid of her pokémon, that wasn't why she was upset. So why was her mother trying to get rid of them? Ash was almost lost in her thoughts completely, until she was brought out of them by somebody screaming out in a panic.

"OH ARCEUS! THE GYM! THE CELADON GYMS ON FIRE!" Ash bolted up at the declaration, immediately running off in the direction of the gym. Luckily she had all of her pokémon with her.

* * *

"ERIKA!" at the sound of somebody calling her name, the panicked gym leader immediately looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the young eight year old Ash.

"Ash? What are you doing here? I thought you were go-"

"What the heck happened?" Ash asked as she stopped next to the flustered and stunned gym leader. Erika shook her head rapidly to refocus before she responded,

"I'm not sure, the gym just suddenly went up in flames."

"Anybody still stuck inside?"

"Gloom…Gloom! Gloom is still trapped inside!" Ash's eyes widened before she quickly pulled out Aqua. Setting the water-type loose, she quickly ordered her to hit her with a powered down Water Gun attack before she herself ran inside the blazing building. "Ash…ASH WAIT!"

"Erika, what the heck, what happened?"

"Ash just ran inside the building to find Gloom!"

"What? That idiot!"

* * *

The young eight year old had to pat herself on the back as she pulled her scarf over her nose and mouth, proud that she had bought the accessory that was turning out to be a lot more helpful than she had originally thought. _'Now where the heck is Gloom?' _Ash wondered as she ran further into the blazing inferno that had once been the Celadon Gym.

"Gloom! Gloom, where are you?" Ash called out, voice muffled by the piece of woven cotton she was using to keep herself from breathing in the deadly smoke.

"**Saur!"**

"**Gloom…" **Ash's eyes widened at the sound. As faint as it had been, that was definitely Erika's Gloom she had heard, she couldn't figure out who the other was though. Without wasting time, she ran in the direction she thought it had come from, dodging and weaving around the burning walls and beams as she went further into the gym.

"Gloom!" Ash called as she walked into the room, immediately spotting the grass-type curled into the corner on the far side of a narrow room. Next to it, another grass-type with a large bulb on its back, sat curled into its side as well. "Don't worry! I'm coming!" Ash ran into the room, carefully observing the roof above their heads as she quickly joined the pokémon. "There, now let's go." Ash called as she picked Gloom up, wrapping her jacket around the frightened grass-type, before standing up herself. She quickly motioned for the other one to follow her as they quickly made their way out of the room, just in time as the roof collapsed behind them.

"**Bulba?" **Ash smiled down at the grass-type running by her feet, trying to reassure it of the situation.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this. Together."

"**Saur…"**

* * *

The morning sun rose slowly above the horizon, silhouetting the once burning building that had been the Celadon Gym. Standing outside, Delia was close to breaking down, cursing and swearing violently under her breath as there was still no sign of her daughter, who had stupidly and recklessly run inside to save another's pokémon. Standing next to her, were the pokémon that her daughter had left outside to help put out the flames, which were basically all of them.

"Ash…" the woman whimpered out, devastated at the turn of events.

"Mrs. Ketchum…"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Mrs. Ketchum."

"Don't talk to me! Don't touch me!" Delia yelled out, swinging at the gym leader wildly as she tried to get the woman to back off and get as far away from her as possible, "It's all your fault! If you hadn't told her about that pokémon! This wouldn't have happened!"

"Mrs. Ketchum!"

"It's true!"

"Mrs. Ketchum! Quit yelling at Erika and look at the dang doorway already!" The woman almost snapped at Gary next, until she actually bothered to look at the doorway. Her eyes gradually widened as the silhouette of a young girl appeared through the darkness. Ash walked out of the charred building, looking more or less burnt, despite the occasional burn marks that littered her personage. The little girl knelt down, quickly releasing the small bundle she had been carrying in her arms, unwrapping her jacket to reveal Erika's Gloom, very much alive and safe.

"Gloom!" the gym leader called out in happiness, happy to see her best friend safe and sound. Ash found herself smiling at the happy reunion, gently patting the grass-type sitting next to her's head.

"Ash! Oh Ash, sweetie! Are you ok? Are you hurt? How are you feeling? Oh Arceus, I'm so relieved…"

"Mom…Mom…MOM!" Ash finally yelled out, getting the woman to calm down. "Listen, Arceus! I'm fine. But I have something to tell you."

"What is it sweetie? Can't it wait till we get home?"

"No, it can't wait till we get home Mom. Because I'm not going home." At that, Delia stared at her daughter stunned,

"What do you mean."

"Exactly as I said Mom. I'm not going home."

"But Ash…"

"But nothing, Mom, for once in your life! Listen to me! Throughout this whole ordeal, while your treating everybody, including my pokémon, as your enemies, did you ever once think to ask me how I felt about it?"

"Ash…"

"I don't want to go home Mom, I like traveling with my pokémon, I like going to new places, discovering new things. It's fun for me Mom. Why can't I have fun?"

"But Ash!"

"But Mom, you're acting like it's a crime for me to be doing something that I like. I understand that what I did probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but I did it, and I can't take it back. What's done is done and it can't be changed." Ash shook her head as she began to drift slightly in her thoughts, "I won't take back what I did, and I'm not going to say sorry, because sorry isn't going to undo what I did. But I'm not going home. And if you don't like it, then oh well. I don't care." Delia was about to object, until she actually looked at her daughter. Seeing the determined look in her eyes, Delia finally gave up trying to win this argument.

"I…I guess I wasn't seeing you Ash…Wasn't seeing how much you had grown since I last saw you…I thought I was saving you from the bad pokémon out to hurt you, but in reality I was just trying to cling onto the idea of my little Ash, my little girl who wouldn't even think of leaving home. You've grown up without me realizing it, and I was just too stubborn to see…" sighing Delia stood up. Smoothing out her skirt, she turned her attention onto Prof. Oak, eyes with renewed determination in them, "Prof. Oak, can you give Ash a trainer's license, and get her signed up for the upcoming league?" Prof. Oak couldn't help but grin at that response, Ash herself looking stunned from her place on the floor.

"Already done." The old man spoke, amusement and approval in his voice.

"You mean I can continue my journey?"

"Yes Ash, you can continue your journey." Ash's grin just grew in size, before Delia found herself being tackled by her own daughter in a bear of a hug,

"Oh yes yes yes yes yes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you so MUCH!" Delia found herself laughing at her daughter's reaction before she became the stern mother once again,

"Now Ash not so fast." Delia began, Ash groaning as she realized that the woman was about to rattle on and on about things she had to remember to do. Her attention however was drawn to Erika before the woman could start up.

"Ash, I'd like to thank you for saving Gloom. As thanks, I'd like to give you this." Ash blinked in surprise as she felt something small and metallic being pressed into her hand.

"What the…The Rainbow Badge?"

"Yep, you earned it Ash."

"Thank you so much!"

"**Bulba." **Ash's eyes widened once again as she stared down at her feet, the grass-type that she had found with Gloom earlier rubbing against her leg affectionately before it starred up at her, a pleading sort of look in its eyes.

"Why hello there, what? Do you want to come with me?" the pokémon nodded its head in response, before going back to rubbing its head again her leg. "Hehe, ok then. But I have no idea what you are…"

"That's a Bulbasaur."

"Wait, you mean the grass-type starter pokémon for this region?" Erika nodded her head in response.

"Yep. He's cute isn't he?" Ash found herself nodding her head in response.

"Well then, nice to meet you Bulbasaur…Hmm…How about Verde instead?" the grass-type tilted his head in curiosity, recognizing that she was asking him a question. He thought for a moment about the name, rolling it around in his head, before shrugging his shoulders and going back to rubbing his head affectionately against her leg. "Well Verde it is then, I guess." Ash chuckled as she pat the pokémon's head, "Welcome to the group."

* * *

A/N. Ok, again, not one of my best chapter in all honesty, or at least in my own opinion. There were some parts that just left me feeling iffy about them. But oh well, I did what I could and I at least tried my hardest with this. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for reading. Please remember to review and see ya!


	15. Episode 13: Of Raging Eight Year Olds!

A/N. Here's Episode 13! Enjoy!

Oh and before we start, and I beg of you, please, please, **PLEASE** don't skip this, I have an important announcement concerning the story, and no it is not that after this chapter it will go on hiatus. Nobody panic.

As some of you have already noticed or kept track or suddenly decided to count it out, Ash has over six pokémon already if we count Fantasma who is as of yet not used in any of Ash's battles, and won't be till until sometime during the ending of the Kanto arc, or sometime after Johto. Hell, for all I know, I may just decide to evolve Fantasma within the next couple of chapters. It's not set in stone anywhere that I can see, and even if it was, I honestly don't care. But anyways, back onto the matter at hand; Ash has over six pokémon already, and since I can't see any way for the regular rules placed in both the games and the anime to work easily for me in this story, I've decided to change it a bit. Ash will be carrying a max of ten pokémon, but she's can only use six of them during official battles like gym challenges. Mainly so she can carry Charmander and Squirtle with her and at some point an Eevee (I love that pokémon and I always wanted canon!Ash to catch one.).

So I hope that answers your question concerning the matter, if you have any questions, either ask them in a review or PM me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Episode 13: Of Raging Eight Year Olds and Idiots!**

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky followed by the loud bang of thunder in the distance, rain falling from dark, ominous clouds in almost painful sheets as the winds whipped about and howled; a heavy storm brewing right above their heads as Ash and Brock ran through the forest and mud in search of decent shelter. Fantasma had been placed inside her pokéball for protection, Ash being fully aware of the effect the heavy rain would have on her friend. On her shoulder, Rayo had found shelter inside the hood of her jacket; though not complete protection, it kept him from getting too wet.

"What a great time for a storm, huh Ash?" Brock commented from somewhere behind her, shaking her from her concern filled thoughts. Ash faintly nodded her head in agreement, though knowing full well that Bock couldn't see a single thing through the thick sheets of earth bound water. "You okay?" Ash blinked as the inquiry slowly registered in her brain, causing her to chance a glance behind her and almost slip and fall in the mud in the process. She quickly regained her footing however, and managed to push forward despite the miniscule slip-up.

"Yeah, I'm fine! You?" She yelled back through the louder than it really should be winds.

"Yep!"

"**Pikapi! Kachu!"**

"Huh? Wait a minute, Rayo! Come back!"

"Ash?"

* * *

"Jeez, Rayo's a fast little bugger…" Ash commented to herself as she tried to catch up to her now rogue electric-type. She had no idea what had gotten into him, but he had suddenly bolted off of her shoulder and into the surrounding vegetation of the forest that she and Brock had been passing through. As for Brock, well she didn't have to chance a look behind herself to know that she had accidently left him behind. Hopefully she'd find him later, after she caught up to Rayo of course. "Come on! Wait up!"

"**Pika!" **She only faintly managed to hear what his reply to her request had been, but she had a feeling he was laughing at her at that moment in time, even if she couldn't see him any longer. Eventually she came into a clearing, spotting her wayward pokémon just ahead, sitting next to a giant rock.

"There you are! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"**Pikachu!" **Ash blinked when she noticed that Rayo was motioning to the rock. Looking up at the top, her eyes widened at the sight. Immediately walking around the stone, Ash realized that there was a pokémon, a small fire-type, laying on top of it. The pokémon's tail, a fire burning weakly at the tip, was sheltered closely to its body as it held giant leaf over its head to try and avoid the rain. Quickly pulling out her pokédex, she learned it was a Charmander, the Kanto fire-type starter pokémon. The additional information she received however, caused her to frown in worry as she immediately picked up the weakened pokémon, unzipping her jacket and tucking it inside to shelter it from any further damage via the rain. Finally zipping up her jacket again, with the Charmander's head sticking out, she had Rayo climb back up and into the shelter of her hood and took off down the dirt, now muddy path, seeing lights in the distance.

* * *

"Ash!" Brock called upon seeing a familiar eight year old rush into the center. He had lost her in the forest when Rayo had suddenly run off, and had unfortunately lost her quite quickly, luckily had run into the ever pretty Nurse Joy and the woman had been willing to guide him back to the Pokémon Center.

"No time to talk Brock!" Ash quickly replied as she rushed past him, completely ignoring the gloating trainer and his lackeys sitting in the lounge telling tales of obviously exaggerated feats. She only faintly made note of one of the trainers when she heard him bragging about abandoning a Charmander in the nearby forest, under the pretense that he was coming back for the poor thing. She immediately decided give him a piece of her mind after she had the little bundle in her arms taken care of. "Nurse Joy!"

"Hm? Oh yes dear?"

"Nurse Joy, you have to help!"

"Oh my what-OH MY!" the kind woman looked utterly shocked when Ash opened her jacket to reveal the weakened fire-type. "Oh quickly, bring it this way." Nurse Joy quickly ordered, ushering the eight year old into the back so the pokémon could be treated. "How in the world did that happen? A wild Charmander would know to get out of a storm like what's going on outside before something like this happened." Ash scowled as her thoughts drifted to the trainer that had been boasting earlier. She motioned for the woman to follow her, Nurse Joy requesting that Chansey monitor the pokémon while she was gone, before following the eight year old back into the lounge.

* * *

Ash stormed into the lounge of the Pokemon Center, visibly seething as she zeroed in on the male trainer that she had pinned as the culprit, visibly seething. Not once could she ever remember wanting to just wrap her bare, albeit small hands, around somebody's neck before and just _squeeze_. She'd have to stem the urge unfortunately, she was no murderer, as tempting as it was.

"Oh you are just _so_ impressive." Ash commented dryly, tone dripping with sarcasm as she easily interrupted the group of trainers' conversation.

"What the-? And who are you?"

"The eight year old pokémon trainer who's about to kick your butt into next week!"* Ash bit out towards the trainer, not even trying to hide her disgust with the young man, "That's who."

"Ha! You call yourself a pokémon trainer?"

"And you do?" In the background, Nurse Joy found herself actually sitting back and watching as the younger by at least four years child began to tear into the older boy without mercy or hesitation. And the odd thing was, for once, she didn't actually plan on stopping it at all. "Shut it! I cannot BELIEVE you! You left a fire-type, loyal as can be, in the pouring rain to suffer, thinking you were actually going to come back?"

"Hey it's-"

"I said shut it! Stick it up your butt and shut it, I don't want hear it!" Ash nearly bit the boy's head off, the other trainers immediately backing off and away when they realized that a) Nurse Joy was not going to stop her any time soon, and b) if they got involved, she'd most likely resort to physical violence to get her point across. Unfortunately, according to the younger child in front of them, they were just as much a culprit as the boy she was currently tearing into, "None of you move. You do, and I sick my pokémon on you." She hadn't even raised her voice at them, but they all froze mid-step, some in some very ridiculous poses. "What in this world made you think that it was okay to abandon your pokémon like that, giving it false promises and telling it that you were coming back when you had no plans to what-so-ever?"

"It's my-AGH! Why you little-OW! Stop that-AGH!" Ash had no patience to listen to the boy as she actually went as far as kicking the boy every time he had tried to speak his mind, and then did it a fourth time just for general purposes.* And then a fifth when he tried to ask her why'd she'd hit him the time before,

"I. said. SHUT. IT. That pokémon is not yours." Now Ash was beyond pissed. "How dare you say that it is, when you abandoned it. I'm eight…and I make a better trainer then you, hell a two year old, would make a better trainer then you, and probably kick your butt in a battle too." Ash scolded the boy, stomping down on his foot to prove her point, "And then you have audacity to actually brag about it! And you all! You sat there and listened to him, and didn't say a word about it!"

"But it was his pokémon!"

"I don't care if he's the king of the freakin' universe, hell, he could be Arceus himself, it still doesn't make it right! I can't believe all of you! None of you are worthy of being pokémon trainers! You should all get your trainer licenses revoked for such complete and utter stupidity." Finally Ash turned her attention back onto the first boy, and to the others' combined relief, off of them. In the background, Nurse Joy could barely contain her own laughter at the image of fifteen boys cowering in fear at a girl half their ages, and Brock wasn't faring much better. "And you still stand upright and straight like you got something to be goddang proud of?" The boy was growling in fury by now, having had enough of being verbally bitten into and torn apart like he had been. He obviously didn't understand his situation however,

"Now you listen here. The name's Damian, And you are going to respect me. I'm older then you! Agh! Gross!" The boy panicked, almost screaming like a little girl as Ash spit into his face as soon as the word 'respect left his mouth. Not even five seconds later, Ash drove her knee into his gut, bringing him down onto his knees. Finally Nurse Joy cut in, though the damage had been done.

"Dear, I think you've proven your point by now."

"No I haven't! Nurse Joy, I'm sorry, but I'm far from done with this low down, no good-"

"Ash, stop! You're just wasting energy." Ash shot Brock a look when he pointed out the fact, her gaze clearly asking him if he was serious. Nurse Joy immediately took the chance she was given by Brock's distraction of a beyond incensed eight year old and went to business further wounding the trainer known as Damian's pride.

"Damian, I'd say I'm sorry for this, but I'm not, so I won't. I'm revoking your trainer's license and confiscating your pokémon."

"What? You can't do that!"

"But oh contraire, I can, and I will." At that Nurse Joy immediately snatched the boy's arm up in a fierce and painful grip, removing the belt holding all of Damian's pokémon in seconds, not even caring when the boy's pants dropped to the floor thanks to gravity not even a second later. "Now I suggest you hand over your license as well, or do I have to call Officer Jenny as well?" Ash's eyes flashed at the mention of the police getting involved, hand immediately reaching for a certain pokémon's pokéball and Damian attempted a mad dash for the door, completely foregoing his pants which were left on the floor. He didn't make it far as an electric charged web came flying at him, ensnaring him quickly as it all but fried him in the process.

"And that is how you use a Galvantula's Electro Web attack to apprehend idiots." Ash joked, not missing a beat as she walked up to the fallen and immobile ex-trainer who was cursing Nurse Joy and herself out as well as his own apparent bad luck. "I said it once, and I'll say it again, just because idiots like you are too thick-headed to understand. You are no pokémon trainer, you are not worthy of being called a pokémon trainer, you don't even deserve to look at a pokémon. And I don't know what in this or the next _fifteen _worlds, would make you think otherwise." With that Ash straightened up, immediately turning her attention onto the stock-still trainers that had stood there through the whole entire thing looking like complete idiots. Frowning at them, Ash snapped her teeth together, causing them to click at the force and resulting in the trainers flinching back in sudden fear. Internally giggling like a mad person, she bucked at them before ordering in what was an apparently scary tone: "Scatter you little rats! This isn't a circus act!" Ash couldn't hold back the smirk threatening to take over her features as they all practically fell over themselves in fear as they tried to leave the lounge as quickly as physically and humanly possible.

"I gotta say Ash, you can be very scary sometimes…" Brock commented dryly when the lounge finally found itself empty save for the four of them. Ash just cackled in joy, an admittedly grin on her face as a feeling of accomplishment welled up inside of her.

"But of course I am. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned.'?" The bemused grin suddenly dropped, as Ash turned her attention onto Nurse Joy, her angry visage completely gone now and replace with an increasing amount of concern, "Is it okay if I go watch over Charmander?"

"Of course, but you seemed unnaturally angry at what he did. Can I ask why?" Ash paused on her way to the back, freezing for a moment before her tense shoulders slumped,

"Nurse Joy? Do you know what it's like to have somebody promise to come back, and they never do?" Nurse Joy merely smiled, not even bothering to show sympathy for the child as she understood the implication of the question. This little eight year old would be able to understand Charmander's pain when it finally found out that its trainer hadn't planned on coming back for it at all. She'd give it what it wanted, not pity, or sympathy. But pure understanding of the emotions and pain it'd be going through.

"Go ahead, just try not to make too much noise. Ok?" Ash nodded, before pausing again. She turned around, gaze falling on the belt holding Damian's pokéballs, and held out her hand. Nurse Joy immediately understood, waiting only a second, before placing the belt in Ash's hands. "You will take care of them won't you?"

"You don't have to worry Nurse Joy." With that, Nurse Joy finally nodded her head, only giving a cursory glance towards the struggling form of Damian before she headed for the video phones, fully prepared to call Officer Jenny and tell her what had happened.

* * *

Later, Brock walked into the room where the injured Charmander had been resting, immediately noticing the still form of Ash, lying down in the same bed as the small pokémon, with Rayo comfortably nestled in the spare space above their heads. Her arms were wrapped around the little thing protectively, though it was obvious that the girl herself had been crying, if he were to guess correctly by the tear stains running along her eyes and down her cheeks. It had been a couple of hours since the incident that had unfurled in the lounge, but he hadn't expected things to have wrapped out like this in that short amount of time. The bed was small, built for a pokémon the size of a Primeape to sleep in comfortably, but Ash was small enough that she and probably two or three pokémon could all lie down in a bed of the same size comfortably without worry of anybody rolling off of the bed and landing on the floor. He had found himself smiling gently at the picture, not sure what exactly had compelled him to speak, but something had told him that the eight year old was still wide awake.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"…" the little girl was silent, and Brock wondered if she had maybe suddenly fallen asleep on him, "I'd say yes to get you off my case, but then I'd be lying."

"So no then…You did good."

"So why don't I feel any better?"

"Maybe because it was Damian, and not the person you really wanted to say those words to."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why do they abandon us so easily?"

"I honestly have no idea. I don't think they understand how much it hurts. Maybe that's why, they just don't understand." Ash gave a dry sort of chuckle, chest heaving slightly at the force of it,

"Ain't that the truth…"

"Go to sleep, you're obviously tired. I'll tell Nurse Joy about your chosen sleeping arrangements for tonight."

"Okay."

"See ya tomorrow, good night."

"G'night…"

* * *

The next morning was bright and clear, belaying the stormy weather from last night and making it seem as if it never existed.

"So what do you plan on doing with those pokémon you got?" Brock inquired as he eyed the belt full of pokéballs* dangling limply from Ash's free hand, the other holding what was formerly Damian's Charmander. The eight year old shrugged her shoulders, though she already had a plan for them.

"I'm gonna have Prof. Oak see if he can't switch ownership of them over to me. I'm not letting them loose back into the wild, at least not yet. Not until I'm sure they can handle it." Ash commented, eyes drifting off into the distance, until her attention was brought back to the little lizard in her arm, who wriggled around helplessly like he had somewhere to be.

"And Charmander?"

"Fuego."

"What?"

"That's his new name, Fuego. It means fire."

"So you're keeping him?"

"Of course." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I said I was going to keep them, I made it quite clear, didn't I?" Brock chuckled at her question.

"Yep, you made it quite clear, in fact you made it perfectly clear last night, all curled up comfy and cozy in that-AGH!" Brock wound up curling in on himself as Ash unceremoniously kneed him in the stomach. "Hey, I was just stating the obvious, but Arceus, I swear, I should've taken a picture-BWAGH!" Brock found himself shutting up quite suddenly as he got a face full of Flamethrower courtesy of the newly dubbed Fuego.

"Well what do you know, he really does have eyes!" Ash joked as she walked forward, completely ignoring the now prone and twitching form of Brock on the dirty ground. "Come on Romeo, Saffron City's not gonna wait forever!"

"Ash, it's a dang city, it ain't going to suddenly disappear!"

"Just be glad we're not driving!"*

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading! Remember to review please!

1*- Seriously, none of you guys can tell me you didn't want to do the same when you saw that episode and the way he was acting about it. None of you can!

2*- In the anime, they only stated Charmander as being the only Pokémon Damian had, no others were mentioned. So I was hoping some of you guys could do me a little teensy iensy weensy favor. I'm just gonna go on a limb and say he had a full party, at some point after abandoning Charmander (now Fuego) captured a different fire-type to make up for the loss. But anyways, I want you guys to either PM me or Review, I don't care long as you don't blow up my inbox, tell me what pokémon you'd like them to be. But, they have to be from the Kanto Region. (SORRY!) And no legendries, as tempting as that would be I'm sure.

And don't worry, if one of the pokémon you listed doesn't get picked, I'll make sure Ash catches it later on in the story.

3*-Honestly this is a sort of inside joke. Seriously, where I live, everybody drives like wherever the heck they're going's just gonna grow legs all of a sudden and run away to never be seen again. I mean, I realize that you may be late for work or some sort of appointment, but it's a dang building, it ain't going anywhere any time soon. A friend of mine and I almost got hit once because somebody was speeding around in a goddang neighborhood with kids in it. Can anybody say bloody brilliant? But yeah, I swear my life flashed before my eyes in that couple of seconds. Luckily they missed.

See ya!


	16. Episode 14: Don't Call Me Squirtle Part1

A/N. Ok! So here's Episode 14, fast update I know, but you guys were quick to review and give me your requests for pokémon for Damian's party, and I thank you all so much for that! Now before we get started, I apologize in advance for the horrid pun in the title but seriously, I couldn't resist. I'm so sorry! To make up for it, I decided to evolve Aqua very soon, like the next episode. But anyways, again, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! You'll find a rough draft of the final list at the end of the chapter once you're finished reading the story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 14: Don't Call Me Squirtle Part 1!**

* * *

The morning was pleasant and nice, the sun shining gently as a gentle breeze sweeping across the wide grassy fields, the sounds of battle filling the once quiet air and a misplaced Bubblebeam fired a little too far to the right resulting in a large explosion. A young girl sat a couple feet away from the ongoing battle, watching with a grimace as the smoke cleared, only barely taking note but not bothering correct it as the fire-type being held gently in her arms started nibbling on her fingers for attention.

"Oops…" The girl, Ash, commented as she proceeded to give the fire lizard the attention he had been craving, scratching him on the head as he wagged his tail like a happy puppy. "Aqua, Rayo, good job!" the girl called out in praise, receiving an over excited squeal of joy from the water-type, Aqua, and a proud nod from the electric-type, Rayo.

"Ash…" the girl's attention was drawn back to the sight of the explosion, only barely managing to retain the laugh that was threatening to rise from her throat as she spotted her traveling companion, finally catching sight of his condition. Brock stood sopping wet, water dripping from his now soaked to the bone clothes as he glared at the mischievous eight year old, only receiving an apologetic smile for what had transpired just a few seconds earlier. "It's not funny." The older man stated simply, only for the girl to just nod her head dismissively in response. Apparently she obviously disagreed with that statement. "Ash…"

"Brock, it was an accident okay? Not like I ordered Aqua to fire that Bubblebeam at you."

"You might as well have with the way you're acting, and because of you and your pokémon's carelessness, lunch is ruined."

"Can't you start over though? There's no use in crying over spilt milk after all. And we couldn't have run out of food that quickly, even with a couple extra mouths to feed." Brock huffed as he realized he couldn't make a comeback for that type of logic before sighing in resigned defeat.

"Fine…But this means you'll just have to wait a bit longer to get something in that black hole you call a stomach." Brock commented, gesturing towards Ash's belly with a spatula.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Mmh-hmm, yeah, and I'm the Tooth Fairy."

"Oh nice to meet you Mr. Tooth Fairy, I'm Jackie Frost." Ash commented back, not missing a beat as she released a mischievous grin, proud of her achievement.

"Why do I even bother?" Brock questioned, releasing a defeated sigh yet again before he turned back to fixing lunch, again. "You know, one of these days you're going to be as big as a house!"

"Hey, I'm a growing girl! I need all the food I can get."

"Sure you do, and inhaling your weight's worth in food is exactly you should be doing."

"You're just jealous." Ash declared a tone of finality in her voice.

"Of what?" Brock called out, once again dumbfounded by the eight year old's brand of logic. _'Well,'_ Brock thought with an exhausted sigh, _'Things can't be worse can they?'_

"Ok Aqua, let's try that Bubblebeam one more time!" Ash called, throwing an arm into the air in enthusiasm, "Rayo when it's close enough, counter with your Thunderbolt!" both pokémon nodded, the water-type releasing the attack without hesitation as Rayo sat back and waited before jumping into the air and releasing a tone-downed Thunderbolt, not wanting to knock his slightly weaker friend out. Both attacks resulted in an explosion as they missed their individual targets, Rayo having jumped over Aqua's Bubblebeam attack, and Aqua having managed to roll out of the way of his. "Great job both of you, now let's try an Iron Tail Rayo! Aqua try and block it using Protect!"

"**Pika!"**

"**Seel!"**

"Good, now Aqua, use Ice Shard!" This time she left the next move up to Rayo, something that never seemed to fail as none of her pokémon ever needed her dishing and barking out orders through the whole entire battle. They just seemed to know what to do sometimes or what Ash specifically wanted without her having to say it verbally. Brock had told her it was a sign of how good a trainer she was, Ash just thought, in all honesty, that her pokémon were just really smart and knew what they were doing without her help.

From there, both Aqua and Rayo continued on, no longer needing Ash to order them about any longer. Eventually Fuego, one of the newest additions to their team, jumped in as well, albeit hesitantly at first, and from there things had gotten interesting.

As Ash continued to watch the battle from her spot, she couldn't help the content smile that wormed its way onto her face; she really did like traveling and meeting new friends and befriending new pokémon.

"**Squirtle…"** Ash perked up as she heard a faint sound from somewhere behind her, only vaguely noticing the suspicious movement of her own backpack as it seemed to move backwards.

"You know if you were hungry, you could have just come up and asked me without sneaking about like that, ne?"

"**Squirtle!"**

"Oh wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Please…come back…" Ash pleaded with the pokémon that had been trying to sneak off with her belongings unsuccessfully. The pokémon warily peeked out from his hiding place, eying Ash in suspicion as it slowly edged away from its hiding spot. "Hi there." The eight year old greeted it, getting down on its level without hesitation. "My name's Ash, what's yours?"

"**Squirtle-squirt-squirtle!" **Ash gave a gentle smile at the reply, even if in reality she didn't actually understand what it was saying.

"Well nice to meet you Squirtle." Ash said, gently shaking hands with the pokémon. "So are you still hungry? If so I think I got something in here you might like." Ash asked, reaching for her backpack and digging through it to find what she was looking for, "Ah! Here it is!" she finally called out, pulling out a candy bar from her backpack. "Do you think you can eat it? I've seen Rayo sneak bites from these things, but I'm not sure if your species can. If so then chow away." The Squirtle sniffed at the treat as it took the food from Ash's hand, before peeling off the wrapper and chomping down. "Obviously you like it!" Squirtle seemed to stare at Ash in utter amazement as the eight year giggled in amusement.

"**Squirtle…" **The pokémon commented quietly, causing Ash to tilt her head in curiosity.

"What is it?" Instead of getting an answer from the water starter though, she found herself being dragged off by the pokémon, only managing to call out to Rayo as she used her free hand to recall both Fuego and Aqua to their pokéballs.

* * *

"Ok Ash, lunch is finally read-" Brock turned around, proud that he had finally finished only to have the kitchen utensil in his hand drop to the ground. "Ash?"

* * *

"Um…Mind asking where we're going?"

"**Squirtle." **The pokémon commented, not even glance back at Ash as it continued to drag her along.

"This is going to be a long day…"

"**Pika…"**

* * *

A/N. Ok sorry for the horrible ending guys, I tried I really did, but then I got hit with this bout of inspiration when one of my favorite Unova pokémon just happened to cross through my mind, and I just lost all motivation for this chapter. I am so sorry! I'll try and come back and redo it later, I promise…I feel so ashamed of myself…

But anyways, onto more important matters. That rough draft of the final list. These are the ones that seem to be the definite ones to make the final list; Vulpix (Female), Clefairy (Female); and Eevee (Female/Shiny). Making Eevee shiny was my own decision as the authoress but if any of you want of the pokémon you listed as shiny or want to replace one you already listed with a shiny pokémon just PM me or say so in a review.

Now for the optionals:

Ponyta (Male)

Abra (Male)

Poliwag (Male/Female)

Ekans (Female)

Growlithe (Male)

So there you have it, remember either PM me or review if you want to add to the list or change something. Or if you want there to be another shiny in there. Anyways, please review, I feel like there are things I could've improved on in this chapter, and I need second and third and fourth opinions, if not for me then for the sake of abysmal self-confidence in my own work. Please? Thank you for reading and I hope to see you all again!


	17. Episode 15: Don't Call Me Squirtle Part2

A/N. Ok, here's episode 15, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but after I posted the new story I seemed to have forgotten how I wanted to go about this chapter, and then figuring out how and where to start to make it interesting was a complete and total Hell so I wound up beating my brain out for that. So I'm sorry in advance if this is a terrible chapter. Still, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 15: Don't Call Me Squirtle Part 2**

* * *

Ash huffed as she plopped herself down on the ground, both her feet and back aching from being dragged around by the Squirtle she had caught trying to steal from her earlier that day. She had no idea where she was exactly, only the fact that she was still at least somewhere near Saffron City kept her from freaking out and getting frustrated. That fact, however, also posed another challenge; she had left Brock behind without even bothering to tell him where she was going, which even if she had known, wouldn't have made a difference as she hadn't had the chance. So now not only did she not know where she was, she had no idea where Brock was either, and she had no idea how she was going to find the man.

"Excuse me, Squirtle?" Ash called out to the water-type starter, watching as it surveyed the area quickly before turning its attention back onto Ash, "Where are we?"

"**Squirtle-squirtle-squirt!" **She blinked at the answer, feeling slightly dumb for having tried to communicate when in reality, she, unfortunately, had no idea what it was saying.

"Oh wait, I know!" Ash reached into her pocket, quickly pulling out Fantasma's pokéball and calling the pokémon out.

"_Hello Ash dear, what's the problem?" _the ghost-type asked after yawning slightly. She had been asleep through most of the morning, taking the rare chance for once in a blue moon to return to her rarely used pokéball to rest.

"I need you to translate what Squirtle is saying to me. Can you do it, please?" the eight year old asked, tilting her head in slight curiosity before turning her attention back on the Squirtle. "Can you please repeat that again?"

"**Squirtle-squirtle-squirtle-squirt!" **Ash immediately turned her attention back onto Fantasma expectantly,

"_He said, 'It's not important, but if you really must know, we're just outside a small town called Larouxville." _The ghost-type quickly translated, not wasting any time in re-iterating what had been said. _"If my own memory serves correctly, the town is about a half a day's walk from Saffron City." _

"I see, so why did you bring us here?"

"**Squirtle-squirt-squirtle-squirt-squirt-squirtle!"**

"_Oh…Well…" _Fantasma said, slightly stunned at what the Squirtle had talked about.

"What? What is it?"

"_Well Ash dear, he said 'I normally wouldn't even think of asking a human for help, but something tells me that you might be different, so I'm going to take a chance on you.'" _ The Squirtle nodded before reaching into his shell and pulling out a pair of sunglasses, quickly putting them on as he proceeded to stand proudly before them.

"**Squirtle-squirtle-squirt-squirtle!"**

"_To make a quick summary of what he said, Squirtle apparently is the leader of a local group of abandoned Squirtle, called by both the locals, and themselves, as the Squirtle Squad. Their goal is to get the humans who abandoned them back for what they did."_

"**Squirtle-squirt-squirt-squirtle-squirt!"**

"_Recently, his friends, the Squirtles who he leads, were all captured by a group of nasty humans controlling poison-type pokémon. They tried to fight back when they showed up, claiming to have been hired by the town to get rid of them, but their pokémon were too strong, and in the end all but he was captured."_

"**Squirtle-squirt-squirt!"**

"_He tried saving them on his own, without asking for help, but that didn't work, and when he tried to enlist the help of the local pokémon, they all refused, too afraid to fight back. With no other choice, and recently hearing that his friends were going to get sent away before he could save them, he was at a loss of what to do. That is until he ran into you, and witnessed your act of kindness firsthand."_

"**Squirtle-squirt?"**

"_So what will we do Ash dear? Do we help them, or turn our backs on them?" _Ash sat back, hands placed firmly on the ground behind her to support her weight as she thought on the situation. She really couldn't say no, she never would, not when somebody needed help saving a friend.

"So what were the groups of humans like, any descriptions?" She asked, looking at the Squirtle with a tilt of her head,

"**Squirtle-squirtle."**

"_He said that there were actually only two humans that attacked, though there was a third tied and bound up in a cage with a Growlithe next to him. They were wearing uniforms with a big red 'R' in the center of the chest, and they also had on odd ball of a pokémon, a talking Meowth."_

"Team Rocket…And what about the human with the Growlithe?"

"**Squirtle."**

"_He's not completely sorry to say, but he will admit that he honestly didn't get a chance to get a good look at the human, but he did notice that he had pale brown hair and strikingly blue eyes."_

"And he had a Growlithe with him…" Ash went silent as she thought more on the matter, before she finally nodded her head and stood up. Rayo, who had been on her shoulder silently watching the whole entire conversation, eyed his trainer for a brief moment, before a pleased smile made its way onto his face. "Well, you're friends aren't going to save themselves, right Río? Let's go!"

"**Squirtle?"**

"Oh, you didn't know. That's you're new nickname, hope you don't mind. I usually give all my pokémon nicknames, and even though you aren't my pokémon, you're still a friend, right?" Ash began explaining calmly as she walked forward, "So I've decided that you'll be Río, ok? 'Cause you're strong and persistent like a river!"

"**Squirtle!" **the newly dubbed Río responded, a proud smile on his face as he moved his sunglasses slightly. He had to give credit where credit was due, she may be human, and a young one at that, but she definitely knew how to pick a decent nickname.

"Alright then, lead the way!"

* * *

"Ahahaha! That went off without a hitch, and then on top of that, we also managed to finally get ahold of Riolu, plus some pretty interesting and foreign pokémon as well." Jessie gloated as she looked down upon the small group of over five pokémon and a human boy; all of which were glaring daggers at her and her two partners despite their currently very helpless condition. "Oh glare at me all you want, you've got no hope and you're definitely not scaring me. After all, what can all of you do tied up like that?" she began chuckling again as the other one, James, decided to make his own comment,

"Hmph, that's what you get for underestimating the prowess of Team Rocket and its members! We are the greatest of the great!"

"More like a bunch of windbags with way too much air." The boy commented from his place in the cage, snorting as he glared at the rock wall off to the other side of cage.

"Why you! You'll soon learn to respect Team Rocket when we get you and your valuable pokémon to the boss."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

"What the-?" Both exclaimed in surprise as everything seemed to grow startlingly dark. There was the sharp sound of somebody snapping their fingers, and an order quickly followed.

"Rayo! Thunderbolt!" All too suddenly there was a flash of blinding light as the air began to crackle with electricity.

"What is going on?" James called out in surprise as he tried to see through the harsh light without being blinded. There was a bark of laughter, and the sound of someone landing on something, as the light finally began to clear and the darkness recede. The man's eyes widened at the sight when he could finally see the cage again; it was empty, the former occupants now standing on top of the cliff sitting behind the cage, free as a couple of birds. His eyes widened even further, and Jessie began growling like an angry pokémon as they recognized the eight year old girl standing proudly on top of the back of a giant spider-like pokémon.

"You!"

"Got that right! Now give it up!" At the order, Jessie scoffed, placing her hands on her hips as she looked up at the girl, though she might as well been looking down on the young pokémon trainer, her gaze showed that she thought the child no more important than the dirt beneath her boots.

"Ha! You must be joking! We of the proud and powerful Team Rocket, bowing down and giving up, to a mere child? Preposterous, and downright pathetic!" the woman huffed, turning her nose up, "Now don't get me wrong, I can give credit where it is due, and say you do have the talent to become an exceptional member of the glorious power that is Team Rocket, with time you could even surpass us. But right now, you are still 1000 years too early to even be thinking of licking the bottom of my designer boots."

"You wish I'd join a bunch of criminals!" Ash bit back easily, though not as riled up as Jessie would've liked, she was obviously not the ill-tempered sort normally, and it would require more than looking down on her to get the reaction she wanted.

"We'll see if you'll be whistling the same tune when you lose! Nidorina, Arbok! GO!" Jessie called out as she threw the two pokéballs containing her poison-type pokémon. Both came out hissing and roaring, ready and rearing for battle as James did the same.

"Go Weezing! Go Victoreebel!"

"**Weezing-wee!"**

"**KEEE!"**

"WAIT! NO VICTOREEBEL! NOT ME! THEM!" Ash blinked as one of James' pokémon began trying to eat him whole, Jessie doing the same before she face palmed.

"Mmh…Oh my…" Ash said, barely containing her own laughter. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do, almost.

"Fuego, use Flamethrower!" Ash called out, watching with slight regret as her newly acquired fire-type all but roasted both pokémon and trainer alive.

"Gah! James you idiot! How could you let something like that happen! Learn to control your blasted pokémon already!" Jessie barked out, not even bothering to help the man as she turned her attention onto her pokémon and Ash. "Nidorina, use Poison Sting! Arbok, Sludge Bomb!"

"Rayo, Viento, counter with Iron Tail and Steel Wing!" Ash ordered, remembering that poison-type moves had no effect on steel-types or the moves that went into that category. "Now use Quick Attack and Gust!" she quickly called out, watching with growing satisfaction as both pokémon injured their opponents. "Ok, now try another Iron Tail and Viento, use Tailwind!"

"Not so fast! Arbok, Poison Tail! Nidorina, Poison Fang!" Viento failed to dodge in time, managing to use the support move however at the cost of getting hit with the painful attack from Jessie's Arbok. Nidorina however, failed to make contact, instead getting injured and knocked out herself, as Rayo used his Iron Tail to deflect the Poison Fang attack before using it again and hitting her in the head. Jessie didn't even both to call her back, instead leaving her on the ground and unconscious.

"Viento!"

"Use Poison Tail again!" Viento tried to get into the air and away from the snake, but was too slow, unfortunately getting taken down quite quickly, landing at Fuego's feet and scaring the poor thing back to Ash's side as he began to hide behind the eight year old's leg. Ash gritted her teeth as she recalled both pokémon, one to recover from the injuries and the other because she refused to force Fuego to fight when he didn't want to.

"Blast it all! Lampi, use Electro Web to cover Rayo! Aqua, you want in too?" the water-type quickly nodded her head in response, not even waiting for orders as she let loose a powerful Ice Shard attack, followed by a Water Gun and full power Ice Beam attack, the first two as revenge for injuring Viento and the second for scaring Fuego. "Great job, Aqua!"

"**Seel!"**

"**Pika!"**

"Rayo! You okay buddy?" Ash asked as she watched Rayo skid across the ground helplessly, sighing in relief as he quickly shook off the pain and got back on his feet, quickly leaping back into the fray with Jessie's Arbok.

"**Pikachu!" **the little electric-type called as he repeatedly attacked both Jessie's Arbok and the now conscious James' Weezing as both Lampi and Aqua did their best to help.

"Don't think you're winning just yet!" Jessie called out in frustration as both Arbok and Weezing took yet another painful hit from Ash's team of pokémon. "Arbok! Use Wrap on that blasted Seel!" Aqua was helpless as she found herself slowly getting squeezed, too slow when on land to dodge the attack.

"Aqua!"

"**Pika…"**

"I'd be careful if I were you…After all, if you let loose an attack carelessly, you'll wind up hurting your friend." Jessie taunted as Arbok continued to tighten its grip on Aqua, who cried in pain at the feeling.

"Aqua!" Ash called out in worry yet again, before turning a very nasty gaze that almost had Jessie flinching in fear on the members of Team Rocket. "Why you low down no good dirty stinkin'…"

"**SQUIRTLE!" **the eight year old watched in amazement as Río smashed his head into Arbok's side, causing the snake pokémon to loosen his hold on Aqua, who fell to the ground with a thud.

"Aqua!" Ash quickly ran up to the fallen pokémon, checking Aqua over before preparing to return her to her pokéball. She was shocked however, when the water-type began glowing and her body slowly began to change shape. "No way…She-She's evolving!" Finally the light cleared, a new pokémon standing Aqua's place.

"**Dew-gong-gong!"**

"_Ash dear, meet Dewgong, or Aqua, as you named her when she was a Seel." _Fantasma commented from above the still stunned Ash's head. The now water/ice dual-type rubbed her head affectionately against Ash, licking her in the face before she turned a nasty and enraged glare onto the members of Team Rocket, much like her trainer had.

Ash found herself grinning despite the obvious discomfort she was in thanks to her now slobber-covered face, standing up slowly to stand next to all of her pokémon. "Ready Aqua? Everybody?" the pokémon all nodded in unison, all readying some form of their favorite and most powerful attacks. "FIRE!" There was an explosion as all of the attacks hit, Team Rocket standing no chance as their pokémon were taken out in one fell swoop. "And you said that I was a one thousand years too early to even think of licking the bottom of your designer boots." Ash commented as she approached the fallen criminals. Jessie sneered as she looked up at the girl, upset that she had once again, for the second time in a row, lost to a mere child. Suddenly, she smiled.

"I may have lost the pokémon battle. But I'm not done yet."

"What-?" Jessie held out what looked like a remote control for something, quickly flipping off the plastic cover as she pressed the giant red button on it.

"This whole area is covered with explosives." She smirked as she watched Ash and the others' gazes widen in shock as understanding finally dawned on them. "Goodbye!" she sing-songed out, grabbing ahold of James and Meowth as she returned her fallen Arbok and James' Weezing back to their pokéballs.

"Wait a minute! What about Nidorina?" Ash called as she realized that Jessie had left one of her pokémon out,

"What about Nidorina? I have no use for weak pokémon, so it leaves this world with you!" Jessie declared without shame as she went to disappear. Ash ground her teeth, an old hurt coming up yet again in a far too short amount of time. She was beyond pissed.

"Why…Why do they always leave…Why do they think it's ok?..." Ash was starting to slowly hyperventilate in her growing rage as her eyes began to glow slightly. Aqua came up, her white, fuzzy body surrounded in an ethereal glow, "Aqua…Use Sheer Cold!" Aqua charged up a beam of ice, releasing it without hesitation at the retreating Team Rocket members and freezing them solid, before a sudden explosion occurred and sent them flying into the distance yet again. "Crap! We need to get out of here!" Ash realized, quickly bringing herself out of staring into the distance where Team Rocket disappeared. She quickly recalled all of her pokémon, save for Fantasma and Rayo, back to their pokéballs, taking the time to gather the now abandoned Nidorina into her arms as she picked up Río and ran to join Ao and the rest of the Squirtle Squad in getting the hell out of there. They were too late and too slow however, as just as they were about to get out of the area, the whole entire place lit up. Ash immediately shielded all of the pokémon with her own body, even though she knew it probably wouldn't do a thing to stop them from getting hurt. She was shocked however, when the expected pain didn't come.

"You all can open your eyes now." Ash blinked in shock at the unfamiliar voice, turning slowly behind her to see a woman with long black hair that fell to the small of her back, wearing a red suit of sorts.

"W-Who are…"

"My name is Sabrina. I am the Saffron City Gym Leader, and a Psychic."

* * *

A/N. Sorry about the second cliff hanger, but that was just begging to be made. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Now for the second rough draft of the list of pokémon that are in the former pokémon trainer Damian's team;

Final List (Rough Draft):

First pokémon that still seem to be a definite, which haven't changed at all, plus what seems to be looking like the final team all together.

Vulpix (Female/Shiny)

Clefairy (Female)

Eevee (Female/Shiny)

Poliwag (Male)

Abra (Male)

Ponyta (Male/Shiny-maybe)

These are the pokémon that may wind up on the final list depending on you, my lovely readers, reviews/PMs.

Growlithe

Ekans

So again, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Please remember to review and see ya!


	18. Episode 16: New Friends & Battling Samu

A/N. Ok here's Episode 16, sorry for the late update but I couldn't figure out how to start the chapter properly. But it's here now, so I hope you guys enjoy it and aren't too mad at me for taking so long in this. Oh, and for those of you who are into this sort of thing, I've recently posted a Pokémon RP forum, if you want to join just PM me first and say you're joining so I know!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 16: New Friends And Battling Samurais!**

* * *

Ash sighed as she sat on the ground, staring at the completely destroyed field. Behind her, Ao and the pokémon all sat stunned into complete silent. _'This…We could've been a part of this…Two kids and a bunch of pokémon blown to bits in the rubble and debris…' _she found herself grimacing heavily at her own thoughts.

"A-Ash…" at the sound of Ao's voice, Ash immediately shook her head, turning her attention to the boy, eyes narrowing slightly before a smile graced her previously forlorn expression.

"Let's go." Ash called as she stood up, brushing off the dirt and grime from her clothes before turning to face the group behind her. She huffed as she saw the odd looks she was receiving. "We need to get these pokémon to the Pokémon Center, and the closest one is in Larouxville."

"Yeah, that's a good idea…" Ao said after taking a gulp of air, mind still stuck on the fact that they had all almost died. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked, turning his attention onto the still unconscious Nidorina in Ash's arms. The girl made a discontented noise at Ao's expression, before huffing at him and turning slightly away,

"I'm keeping her of course." Ash replied with a tone of finality, refusing to be swayed by whatever the other said right off the bat.

"But Ash…"

"But nothing, I'm keeping her. I'm not going to leave her to fend for herself. Now let's go, we need to get the Squirtle Squad and Venenosa to the Pokémon Center." She interrupted immediately, expression stern at first before she smiled and took ahold of Ao's arm, dragging him along in the direction of Larouxville.

* * *

"Would you like to accompany me for a candlelit dinner by the sunset-AGH!"

"Down doggy!" Ash called as she unceremoniously kneed Brock in the gut, the old man crumpling to the ground in pain as he folded in on himself like paper. Behind her, Ao stood carrying one of Squirtle Squad members that he had gotten oddly attached to, sweat dropping at the scene before him as Ash dragged Brock away before coming back with Venenosa still in her arms.

"Ehehehe…Um…We've got some pokémon that need help, there was an incident outside of town and we're worried they might have gotten hurt." Ao explained, allowing several Chansey to come by and take the Squirtle Squad off of their hands.

Ash came back quickly, handing Venenosa and the rest of her team over to one of the Chanseys before joining Ao's side to explain the situation better to Nurse Joy.

* * *

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you then, huh Ao?" Ash said, a gentle smile on her face as she bent down to give her newly acquired Squirtle a pat on the head. "You better take care of that guy ok? He's Rio's friend after all." Ash said, expression completely serious despite her joking tone.

"Of course, you take care of your own Squirtle, and that Nidorina too."

"But of course, see ya!"

"Bye!" Ao called back as he disappeared in the distance, his own Squirtle running alongside him. From Ash's side, Brock waved a bit before his attention was turned onto a strangely dressed boy slowly approaching them.

"Hey Ash…"

"Excuse me." The boy said, bowing politely before his expression turned stern. "Are you the young trainer know as Ash Ketchum?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"My name is Roto and I am a Pokémon Samurai. I'd like to challenge you to a duel." At his wording, Ash blinked, expression one of pure confusion as she slowly answered,

"W-Wait…You mean a battle right?" at her question the boy nodded, "Well ok then I guess. Where at?"

"Follow me then."

"Ok then."

"The Battle between Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum and Pokémon Samurai Roto shall commence, this will be a double battle with two pokémon being used on each side. The winner will be determined once both pokémon on one side are unable to battle." Brock called out from the side of the makeshift battlefield. "Begin!"

Immediately sent out both Venenosa and Rio, both pokémon hitting the battlefield with a powerful war cry, more than ready to prove themselves. Roto did the same, sending out a Beedrill and a Pinzir.

"Venenosa, Poison Fang! Rio, Crunch then use Water Gun!" Ash called out immediately, not giving Roto any chance to get the first move in.

"Beedrill dodge then use Poison Sting! Pinzir! Dodge then Crush Claw!" Beedrill managed to move out of the way of the Poison Fang, quickly sending a Poison Sting flying at Venenosa, who took the attack without getting damaged before lunging at the bug/poison dual-type with a Scratch attack, before using Double Kick on it and then backing off. The Beedrill tried to attack on the retreat, only to be stopped by Rio's Water Gun followed by a Skull Bush attack.

"**Beedrill!" **it cried out in pain, landing roughly on the ground out cold.

"Beedrill!" Roto cried out as he watched his pokémon fall. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he ordered his remaining pokémon to attack. "Use Bite!"

"Rio, Venenosa! Dodge!" Ash called out, both pokémon wasting no time as they quickly moved out of the way. "Poison Fang! Water Gun!" Ash called out, watching with satisfaction as both of her pokémon's attacks hit their target. She was shocked however to see Pinzir still standing, looking quite angry at both pokémon now.

"Heh, it won't be so easy to take down my Pinzir, he's my strongest pokémon!" Roto gloated proudly, before jabbing a finger in Rio's direction, "Now attack with Crush Claw!"

"Dodge Rio!"

"**Squirtle!" **Rio called out as he jumped over Pinzir's head, just barely avoiding the attack. Venenosa quickly went to cover for the water-type though, getting into a grappling battle with the enemy pokémon and holding her own as the two competed against each other.

"Venenosa! Use Headbutt!" Ash called out, smiling to herself as the Poison-type clocked her own head against the other pokémon, making it dizzy and giving Rio the time necessary to prepare a full-powered Ice Beam attack, which he fired without hesitation. "Now finish it with Mach Punch!" Ash called out, watching with satisfaction as Venenosa knocked Roto's Pinzir out cold.

The field fell silent as the three trainers waited to see if Pinzir was really down and out for the count.

"Both Pinzir and Beedrill are unable to battle, Ash Ketchum wins!" Brock called out with a smile on his face after a while. Ash cheered at the declaration, jumping with excitement alongside both of her pokémon.

"Yes! You two were great!" Ash congratulated both of her pokémon happily, truly proud of the both of them.

"That was an amazing battle, I guess I really have to train more in order to beat you huh?" Ash nodded, shacking the hand Roto's offered hand.

"Yeah, but you were pretty good. You're Pinzir definitely not something anybody can brush off easily." Roto nodded, his head in confirmation at that, before stepping back and bowing his head.

"Thank you for accepting my challenge, and I hope you have a safe journey." He said before turning away and leaving.

"You too!" Ash called back, waving her hand in farewell only to twitch as Brock got distracted by a pretty lady.

"Hello my name is Brock and I-GAGH!"

"And you need to quit it!" Ash ground out in irritation. "Now let's go, I need to get both Rio and Venenosa to the Pokémon Center."

"What a cruel world…"

* * *

A/N. *Staring in stunned silence and disbelief* Yep, that ending completely and totally sucked…I just know it did…*sighs*. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry for how short it must've seemed. I'll try and make the next one longer. Oh and before I forget, below is the final list of what's-his-face's pokémon...I can't even remember the dudes name, now that is sad.

1. Vulpix (Female/Shiny)

2. Clefairy (Female)

3. Eevee (Female/Shiny)

4. Poliwag (Male)

5. Abra (Male)

6. Growlithe (Male)

Anyways, tell me what you think by reviewing and thanks for reading! See ya!


End file.
